


Doki Doki After The Storm

by Justsomerandmguy



Series: Doki Doki Series [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: A continuation of my title "Rescue Her", "After the Storm" follows what happens to MC and Sayori after the events that transpired at the end of Act 1.If you want to read "Rescue Her", you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452940





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_**The day of the festival** _

 

**7:53am**

 

I wake up to the sun shining in through the window. I use my hand to shield my eyes. What time even is it? I think to myself. I look over to the night stand and notice it's almost 8:00am.

 

 _Yawn_.

 

Good. The festival doesn't officially start till noon and the others said we'd meet up around 10:15am so that gives us plenty of time to get ready.

 

I look down and see Sayori's still asleep. I do my best to not move too much. I don't know if she even will want to go to the festival after yesterday.

 

_Sigh._

 

I guess we'll figure that part out once she's awake.

 

S: "...mmmm....MC?"

 

Which is now apparently.

 

Sayori gently raises her head off my chest. Her eyes seem a bit lighter when she first wakes up. She has a massive case of bed hair. I can also tell she must've been really tired as there a bit of drool on the corner of her mouth.

 

MC: "Good morning."

 

Sayori lets out a half awake smile.

 

S: "Morning...what time is it?"

 

MC: "Almost 8. You can sleep more if you want. I can wake you up later."

 

S: "No, no, that's ok."

 

Sayori sits up in the middle of her bed.

 

S: "Ugh. My hair is a mess."

 

MC: "I don't know. It's kind of cute."

 

S: "Hmmm...so how did you sleep last night?"

 

MC: "I should be asking you that."

 

Sayori pauses for a moment.

 

S: "I feel...funny. I think that's the first time in a long time where I was able to sleep the whole night."

 

MC: "Well that's a good thing. Sleep is my favorite hobby."

 

Sayori chuckles.

 

For a few moments we sit there in silence. It feels kind of nice actually.

 

Sayori makes her way off the bed and stretches her arms above her head.

 

S: "I guess we should get ready for the festival."

 

MC: "Are you sure you're gonna be ok today though?"

 

Sayori takes a moment before she answers.

 

S: "I...I think so. The others are counting on us. I can't let them down."

 

MC: "Ok. But please don't overdo it today."

 

S: "I promise."

 

I get up from her bed as I try to stretch. My arm kind of went a little numb overnight. As my arms are over my head, I feel Sayori go in for a hug.

 

MC: "Uh...I'd hug you but I can't really like this."

 

S: "I know."

 

Sayori releases the hug and steps away, the same smile I had grown to love crosses her face.

 

S: "Well I'm going to shower and do something with my hair before we go."

 

MC: "Yeah me too."

 

Sayori gives me a slightly confused look. It takes a few seconds for me to realize why she's looking at me that way. I can feel my face turning red.

 

MC: "Uh...um...I didn't mean I was going to shower with you! Unless that's what you meant...I mean...I---"

 

I feel myself reduced to a pile of mumbles and embarrassment.

 

Sayori just shakes her head as she smiles at my embarrassment.

 

S: "I'll meet you at your house when I'm done getting ready OK?"

 

MC: "Sounds good. We can get breakfast before we head to the school."

 

Sayori's eyes light up.

 

S: "You mean it!?"

 

MC: "Sure. We can eat wherever you want."

 

Sayori lets out a squeal.

 

S: "OK! I'll see you in little bit then!"

 

* * *

 

It takes me about 15 minutes to get back to my house. It feels like it takes me less time to get to my house from Sayori's than the other way around. Given what happened yesterday, it really did feel like she was on the side of the world. I can feel a tightness forming in my stomach as I remember what I saw when I opened her door...

 

As I turn on the shower, my legs are still sore from sprinting to Sayori's yesterday. The hot water though definitely makes them feel better. I rest my head against the shower wall. Given everything that Sayori's been through the past few days, can I really say I know what is best for her? I mean, I didn't realize till less than a week ago she was suffering with depression and I nearly lost her altogether yesterday.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

No.

 

I can't allow myself to start doubting myself now. Sayori needs me. I might not know exactly how to help her, but I can still help.

 

I have to.

 

For her.

 

I brush my teeth and get dressed. Thankfully we don't have to wear our uniforms for the festival today. That's a good thing, because I totally forgot to do laundry this week. Now where did I put the banner Yuri and I were working on? I find it resting next to my desk. I carefully roll it up and tie it with string so it doesn't unroll before we get it to the literature club.

 

MC: "So let's see, do I have everything? Wallet? Check. Banner? Check. Phone?"

 

No sooner do I say that, that my phone beeps from over on my bed.

 

As I check my phone it's a text from Monika.

 

Hey everyone, remember we're meeting today at 10:30am to finish setting up the classroom for the festival. See you all there.

 

I look at the watch on my phone.

 

 **9:00am**.

 

Plenty of time for Sayori and I to get breakfast and to make it to school.

 

I hear a knock on my door. As I turn around I see Sayori standing in the doorway.

 

S: "Hehe, hey MC. Are you ready?"

 

Sayori's wearing a turtleneck sweater and jeans. Her hair is still wet from her shower.

 

MC: "Yep. How's your neck?"

 

Sayori meekly places her hand on the side of her neck.

 

S: "I changed the bandages before I left the house. I figured it would be easier to hide it like this."

 

MC: "Good idea. You look cute by the way."

 

Sayori blushes.

 

S: "T-Thanks."

 

Sayori and I make our way downstairs and outside. As I lock the front door, I grab Sayori's hand.

 

MC: "I hope you're hungry."

 

Sayori smiles and grabs my arm as we make our way to the festival.


	2. Chapter 2

**9:30am**

 

Sayori and I decided to stop at one of the diners that was about 15 minutes outside the school. This is the first time in a long time we've gone out to eat now that I think about it. I think the last time we went out to eat, we were eleven...or was it twelve?

 

Not very many people were in the diner today. As we picked up our menus, I could tell Sayori was either really into the selections she had to choose from or had no idea what she wanted. After a few minutes, one of the waitresses came and took our orders. She looked like she was maybe a few years older than us.

 

Waitress: "So what can I get the happy couple today?"

 

_ Couple.  _

 

Now there's a title I would have to get used to having.

 

MC: "I'll take pancakes and sausage."

 

W: "And to drink?"

 

MC: "Orange juice."

 

W: "And for the young lady?"

 

Sayori's eyes darted back and forth across her menu.

 

S: "Ummm...I don't know what to pick. Everything looks good."

 

W: "Might I suggest the bacon and eggs? They're a favorite of most of my regulars."

 

S: "Ok. That sounds good."

 

W: "Ok. How'd you want your eggs?"

 

S: "Sunny side up."

 

W: "And the bacon?"

 

S: "Crispy. Oh and I get a piece of toast too?"

 

W: "Sure thing darling. I'll be back in a bit with your drinks."

 

As the waitress walks away, I notice Sayori fidgeting with her fork.

 

MC: "Everything ok Sayori?"

 

S: "Um yes. Everything's good."

 

Sayori continues to fiddle with her fork for a few more moments.

 

S: "I just was thinking about what the waitress said?"

 

MC: "Hm? About the bacon?"

 

S: "No no. When she called us...a happy couple. It's just a little weird to hear that."

 

I reach over and grab the hand that's twirling the fork.

 

MC: "Yeah but I think it's a pretty nice title to have. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about one day having the title of being your boyfriend."

 

Sayori blushes.

 

At that moment, the waitress returns with our drinks as well as our food.

 

W: "Well here you two go. If you need anything else, just wave me down ok?"

 

MC+S: "Thank you."

 

As we both begin to eat, I can say these are some of the best pancakes I've ever had. Normally I can only make toast and that's just because if I burn the bread, it's still toast. As for Sayori? She's...well, I'll just say she's enjoying herself.

 

S: "Nomfnommmf Ah. This is so good! Nomnomnom"

 

I take a long drink from my orange juice as I watch Sayori enjoying her food. Apparently she catches me looking at her.

 

S: "Hmmm?...what? Is there something on my face?"

 

MC: "Oh no. It's nothing."

 

Sayori takes a moment and wipes her mouth. She begins to stir her orange juice with her straw.

 

S: "I bet you didn't expect our first date to be like this did you?"

 

I finish eating the last of my pancakes.

 

MC: "No, but I can't imagine a better way to start my day than this."

 

Sayori smiles as she finishes her drink.

 

We finish eating our food soon after. I pay for our food and we head toward the door. 10:03am. Still plenty of time to make it to the school. As we get to the door, Sayori stops.

 

S: "Hey MC, don't forget the banner."

 

MC: "Oh, that's right! Uh, one second."

 

I race back and pick up the banner. I swear if I had forgotten this, I'd have never heard the end of it from Natsuki.

 

MC: "Ok. NOW I'm ready."

 

Sayori grabs a hold of my free arm as we walk out the diner.

 

W: "Have a good day you lovebirds."

 

* * *

 

**10:29am**

 

We arrive at the school right on time. As we Sayori and I make our way through the halls, we pass several of the other clubs getting ready for the festival. The anime club, debate club, science club, photography club, and the robotics club. 

 

I then feel myself getting pulled into a headlock. 

 

"Hey MC! Didn't expect to see you out here today. Oh hey Sayori."

 

I can hear Sayori giggling to herself.

 

S: "Hey Shin. You ready for the festival?"

 

Sh: "You bet." 

 

Shin Takamura is one of the few friends I've made at school outside of Sayori and the others in the literature club. He's a member of the schools kendo club. He's a bit of a troublemaker and has been known to get into fights but honestly he's harmless...for the most part. He's the same year as Sayori and I. 

 

Shin releases the headlock and looks at the two of us. 

 

Sh: "Hey I didn't know you were in a club MC."

 

MC: "Uh...yeah...I joined one a few weeks ago."

 

Sh: "Oh? Which one was it?"

 

S: "He joined the literature club with me." 

 

The look on Shin's face goes from surprise to a mischievous looking smile. 

 

Sh: "So you joined for her huh MC? I can't necessarily say I blame you though."

 

I can feel my face reddening. 

 

S: "You should come by Shin if you get some time. We're always looking for new club members. We'll have cupcakes!" 

 

Sh: "I'll consider it. Well I'll catch you two later. I gotta get back and help my guys setup for today. Later."

 

Shin waves as he walks away and down the stairs. 

 

We continue making our way to classroom. When we get to the door, a large, hand drawn poster of a stack of books with the word "Literature Club" greets us. As I slide the door open, I see Natsuki placing her cupcakes on the desk at the front of the room, Yuri lighting some candles near the window and Monika placing a poster up on the wall. They don't seem to notice us yet.

 

As I step into the classroom, I notice Sayori isn't moving. I look back at her and she has this look on her face that looks like a mix of fear and apprehension. I lean back to her.

 

MC: "You ok?"

 

Sayori takes a few seconds before she replies.

 

S: "Y-yeah. I'm ok."

 

Natsuki is the first to notice the two of us.

 

N: "Nice of you two to finally join us. What took you two so long?"

 

MC: "Sorry, we got stopped by one of my friends in the halls. Oh I brought the banner Yuri."

 

Y: "Excellent. You can place it over there for now."

 

N: "Hey Sayori, would you mind helping me set out the rest of the cupcakes and stuff?"

 

S: "S-sure!"

 

Sayori walks over to help Natsuki finish setting the table. Monika walks over and hands me a stack of her hand-made pamphlets.

 

M: "Hey MC, would you mind helping me hand out these today? I figured it would be faster with two people."

 

MC: "Sure thing."

 

We finish the preparations for the classroom around 11:15am. We all stand at the front of the classroom and admire our handiwork.

 

M: "I think we did pretty well all things considered."

 

Y: "Indeed."

 

N: "Yeah but do you think anyone will show up?"

 

M: "I'm sure people will, we just have to be patient. Worst case scenario, we can go walk to the other clubs and hand out pamphlets or try to bring people in that way."

 

Y: "U-uh are you sure that's a wise idea? Won't the other clubs be mad if we steal their members?"

 

N: "I already agreed to get up in front of people. I didn't agree to go people hunting."

 

M: "Oh it'll be fine. You two are worrying too much."

 

Monika glances over at Sayori who really hasn't said much since we got here.

 

M: "Hey Sayori. Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet today."

 

S: "Oh I'm ok. Just tired is all. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

 

The look on the others faces don't seem that convinced by her story.

 

M: "Ok. But if you need anything, let us know ok?"

 

Sayori nods.

 

At that moment, we hear see the classroom door slide open and a student's head peak in.

 

Student: "Uh is this the literature club?"

 

I watch as the other girls eyes light up a bit.

 

M: "Yep. You're in the right place! Come in! Come in!"

 

For the next two hours, we had maybe 10-15 students come in and stop by. Even Shin came by for a bit. We all had chances to go over the poems we had made for today at least twice and people seemed to be interested but no one ever signed up. As we cleaned up the classroom and prepared to go to the part of the festival that was being held out on the soccer field, I could tell the mood in the room was less than optimistic.

 

N: "I swear some of those people only came by for the cupcakes. I'm pissed."

 

Y: "Maybe I should have picked a different fragrance of candles?"

 

M: "Oh no Yuri, you did great. And you're probably right Natsuki but at least we got people to come in. Who knows, maybe one of them will come back later and join."

 

N: "Hmm...maybe you're right."

 

As I look around the classroom, I notice Sayori's missing.

 

MC: "Hey, anyone see where Sayori went off to?"

 

N: "Hm? No, I didn't see her leave."

 

Y: "Strange. I'm worried about her. She hasn't been much like herself today."

 

N: "Yeah. What did you do to her MC?"

 

MC: "Me? I didn't do anything!"

 

M: "I'm concerned too. Did she mention anything to you MC that might be bothering her?"

 

I don't have the heart to tell them what happened to her. I'll leave that to Sayori to tell them, if and when she decides to.

 

MC: "No but I'm going to go look for her. Once I find her, we'll catch up with you all."

 

Monika still looks worried.

 

M: "Ok. If you need us, don't hesitate to call us ok?"

 

MC: "I won't. I'll see you all in a bit."

 

I make my way out of the classroom and into the halls. The halls are mostly empty. Most of the other students are outside at the area reserved for the festival proper. Now where could she have gone?

 

* * *

 

**_Roof of the school_ **

 

The last place I decide to check is the roof. There I see her, standing looking out from behind the rooftop fence out at the festival area. I walk up next to her and look down at the people below.

 

MC: "Sayori, what's wrong?"

 

Sayori remains silent for a minute.

 

S: "I didn't think it would be that hard to have to face all of them. I felt like they were all sitting there silently judging me."

 

MC: "Sayori...is that how you normally feel when you're around the others?"

 

S: "Sometimes."

 

MC: "...is that how you feel when you're around me?"

 

Sayori remains silent.

 

I really don't understand the thoughts of Sayori after all. This morning she seemed so happy and carefree but now? Now it's like looking at a snapshot of her yesterday.

 

I gently take her hand into mine. We stand there not saying anything for a minute or two.

 

S: "Are you really sure you're ok with being with me?"

 

MC: "Mhm. My answer still hasn't changed and I don't intend on changing it."

 

S: sigh "I don't know if I can do this. I feel like I'm going to mess things up like I normally do."

 

MC: "We'll both probably mess up here and there. That doesn't mean we shouldn't try though. I'm willing to try for you."

 

S: "Why though?"

 

MC: "Because you matter. You always have. Always will."

 

I feel Sayori's grip tighten around my hand as I see a lone tear roll down her cheek. I wrap my arms around her.

 

She will always be worth it to me.

 

I look at her and she smiles at me. I can feel my heart beginning to race. I see her eyes close as she leans in slowly toward me. Wait...is she!? Uh...I wasn't prepared for this! Uh...I close my eyes and slowly lean in myself and...

 

The door to the roof opens. Natsuki pops out onto the roof.

 

N: "Hey I found them! Wait...uh...I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

 

MC: Uh no! We were just about to come find you guys! Yep! Hehe..."

 

Natsuki gives me the look a mother would give a child who got caught drawing on the wall and denies it while they still have the crayon in their hand.

 

N: "Suuure. Whatever. Well Monika and Yuri are waiting for us."

 

S: "We're coming."

 

Natsuki disappears back down the stairs. Sayori looks back at me.

 

S: "Please...be patient with me ok?"

 

MC: "I promise."

 

We walk down to the festival area to meetup with the others.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sayori's room_ **

 

**9:53 AM**

 

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

_It's been a week since the festival. We didn't end up recruiting any new club members but the festival itself was fun. It felt good to be able to spend time with MC. It felt like when we were younger. When things, were simpler you know?_

 

_I look up to the hole that's still in my ceiling. I still feel ill when I see it. MC said he's going to be coming over later today to help try and patch it. When I asked him if he knew how to fix something like this, he said "it can't be that difficult." I hope so._

 

_Ever since that day, MC has spent nearly everyday with me. He checks in on me and makes sure that I'm ok. That isn't to say MC didn't care about me before but it just seems he's more thoughtful about it now._

 

_It's strange._

 

_I'm truly happy that he spends time with me and wants me around. It's all I've wanted since we were little. I finally got the one thing I've really ever wanted. On the other hand, I can't help shake the feeling that I've become a burden to him. I don't doubt he loves me or anything, it's just...the rain clouds. They're still here._

 

_Part of me really was hoping that by being with MC, I would "get better" and would stop feeling this way. I do feel better when he's around and my thoughts feel less like storms in my head but when I'm left by myself with them? They...they just feel---"_

 

_"They feel like this? You know you're probably right. You probably have become a burden to him after all."_

 

_That voice...please...go away. It's the same voice I've heard since I was little. The one that constantly reminds me of just how worthless I am. The one that makes the rain clouds feel like they've blocked out my sun and leave me with nothing but the dark._

 

Inner Voice: _"I'm the only one you can count on Sayori to always be there. The only one who will be there for you as long as you live...which would've been up until a week ago but you couldn't even do that part right."_

 

_I tell the voice to stop. Please go away. I'm not worthless. MC told me I wasn't._

 

IV: _"And you believed him? Now don't be stupid. Do you really think he'd come right out and tell you? He's too much of a coward to do that. He doesn't love you. He pities you."_

 

_Stop it._

 

IV: _"You know it's true."_

 

_Stop it!_

 

IV: _"No matter how much you deny it, you know I'm right. Who could ever love y---"_

 

_GO AWAY!_

 

_The sound of the doorbell snaps me out of my thoughts. I look out my window and see MC holding a bucket of something outside._

 

_The voice...it's gone. For now at least. I can feel tears starting to form. My body is shaking. I take a few moments to compose myself. I hear the doorbell a second time._

 

S: "Oh...sorry! I'll be right there!"

 

_I put quickly put on some clothes and make my way downstairs._

 

S: "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'll be right there."

 

_As I open the door, I see MC smiling at me. That smile, in that moment, feels like it has the power to make the storms in my heart fade away. I smile back at him._

 

* * *

 

**11:02 AM**

 

**_MC's POV_ **

 

MC: "Aaaannnd...done. How's it look?"

 

I step down from the step ladder to inspect my handiwork.

 

S: "It looks good. I didn't know you knew how to do stuff like this."

 

MC: "I didn't till a few days ago. It's amazing the kinds of stuff you can find on Youtube. We can take paint to it later if you want."

 

S: "No, no it's fine. I'm just glad you were able to fix it. Thank you."

 

MC: "Of course."

 

I put the spreader I had for the plaster back into the bucket and sit next to Sayori on her bed.

 

MC: "So what did you want to do today?"

 

S: "I don't know. I already did most of my homework and wrote the poem Monika wanted us to write for tomorrow."

 

I quickly realize something. Sayori looks at me almost like she read my mind.

 

S: "...you forgot to do your homework didn't you?"

 

MC: "I didn't forget. It just slipped my mind..."

 

Sayori shakes her head.

 

S: "Come on. I have at least the notes for your History class with me. We can figure out what we want to do today, AFTER we get at least that done."

 

I object.

 

MC: "But I can do that later. It's such a beautiful day outside. Why spend it inside doing homework?"

 

Sayori reaches into her backpack and pulls out her History book and notes. She takes a seat on the floor.

 

S: "You're right. It is beautiful outside. All the more reason for us to finish this so we can enjoy it."

 

MC: "But...."

 

S: "No but's mister."

 

Sayori pats the ground next to her. I let out a defeated sigh as I sit next to her.

 

MC: "Fine. You win."

 

Sayori smiles at me. I guess studying with her can't be the worst thing we could do on a Saturday.

 

* * *

 

**1:01 PM**

 

S: "I think that's a good place to stop. Did that help?"

 

MC: "A little. I'm not very good at tests. I can't seem to remember things I study. It's why I cram so much before exams."

 

S: "Well, I guess we'll just have to do this more often than or find something that helps you to remember stuff like this more easily, hehe."

 

MC: "Helps me remember? What do you mean?"

 

Before she has a chance to answer, I can hear her stomach starting to growl. Sayori looks at her stomach and then up at me. She nervously begins to laugh.

 

S: "Hehe. Oops. Guess I forgot to eat breakfast this morning."

 

MC: "Well it is past lunch time. We both could use something to eat."

 

S: "I have some instant ramen downstairs. We can make that."

 

MC: "That sounds really good right now actually."

 

Sayori and I make our way downstairs and into the kitchen. I watch as Sayori digs through one of the cabinets looking for our lunch. Eventually she finds what she's looking for.

 

S: "I only have chicken. Is that ok?"

 

MC: "Chicken's actually my favorite."

 

After a few minutes, Sayori and I sit on her couch and watch some TV while we eat.

 

S: "Anything in particular you want to watch?"

 

MC: "Not really. I'm good for whatever. Thank you for the ramen by the way. This is way better than anything I got back home."

 

S: "Hehe thanks."

 

I watch as Sayori turns through the channels for a bit until she stops on one about different species of animals in the world.

 

As we sit eating, I can tell Sayori is really interested in the show she picked. She sits there silently slurping her noodles, scarcely taking her eyes off the screen. Eventually a commercial comes up and the seriously intent look in her eyes subsides a bit.

 

MC: "You must really like this show."

 

Sayori finishes slurping the last of her broth from her ramen.

 

S: _slurp_ "Ah. It's not really the show. I just see all these places in the world and wish I could go see them all. Ever since I was little I've wanted to go see the world."

 

MC: "Hmm...maybe one day we can do that."

 

Sayori flashes me a bit of puzzled look.

 

S: "Huh? I thought you didn't like going out."

 

MC: "Normally I don't. When it's with you though, I don't mind it. That and I think it be kind of fun."

 

S: "You really mean that?"

 

MC: "Yep. Although planning a trip like that would probably take a while to save up for. Guess I should start now haha."

 

I finish off the last little bit of ramen I have.

 

MC: "Still wanted to go out?"

 

S: "Sure but where are we going?"

 

MC: "Well we can go to the park. I'm sure we can find something to do there."

 

S: "Ok. Let me go get my coat."

 

A few minutes later, Sayori comes back down and we're off.

 

* * *

 

**3:00 PM**

 

As Sayori and I arrive at the park we notice that there's far more people than normal around.

 

MC: "Odd. There's a lot more people out today."

 

As I look around trying to figure out what's going on, I hear Sayori call out my name.

 

S: "MC! Over here!"

 

I look over and see Sayori holding a piece of paper. She hands me the paper and it reads "This Weekend Only! Traveling Fair! Fun and prizes for everyone!" Well that definitely explains the sea of people.

 

MC: "Huh. A fair?"

 

I hear a high pitched squeal from Sayori. I look at her and see her pointing at something.

 

S: "MC! MC!"

 

Before I have a chance to even ask what she's looking at, I feel myself being dragged by Sayori. Don't let her small size fool you, when she wants to be, she's really strong.

 

Eventually we arrive where Sayori was pointing.

 

S: "MC! Baby cows!"

 

Sure enough, this fair came complete with a petting zoo. Sayori has always had a soft spot for animals, especially cows. I remember when I gave her her Mr. Cow plushie when she was six. She reaches her hand over the wire fence to pet the cow. However, as she reaches for the baby cow's head, the cow turns and winds licking Sayori's hand. I start laughing as Sayori yelps and jumps back. Sayori looks over at me, her face turning red.

 

S: "T-that's not funny!"

 

MC: "I'm---I'm sorry. The look on your face though."

 

Sayori looks back at the cow, who is seemingly unfazed by her reaction. The baby cow stands still as Sayori goes back for another attempt. This time, the cow allows Sayori to pet it. The reddening of her face slowly gives way to a small smile. The baby cow soon walks off, letting out a small 'moo' as it walks away from Sayori.

 

S: "It's so cute."

 

MC: "I think the cow likes you."

 

Sayori smiles at me but then again I notice her eyes going wide and myself being dragged off to the next set of attractions.

 

This continued on for the next couple of hours. We went on a few of the rides they had, got to go in one of those "Fun Houses", I even won Sayori a new plushie. A brown bear that's about the size of Mr. Cow.

 

* * *

 

**8:12 PM**

 

The sun had already gone down by the time we made it back to her house. We both collapsed in exhaustion on her couch.

 

S: "Aaaahhh, my feet feel like they're going to fall off. But that was way more fun than I thought it would be."

 

MC: "Yeah...my legs feel like lead weights."

 

We sit on her couch for the next few minutes trying to recover our strength. If it weren't for the fact that I had to go home and shower, I'd just fall asleep right here. After a few minutes, Sayori gets up.

 

S: "I'm going to go and take a shower."

 

MC: "Me too."

 

I really do need to do a better job at screening what I say when I'm tired before I say it.

 

MC: "I...uh...mean I need to go home and shower. Yes, shower at my home. Hehehe."

 

Sayori lets out a disappointed whine.

 

S: "Ooooh, do you have to go now? It's getting late, you can sleepover if you want."

 

I immediately feel my heart begin to pound.

 

MC: "But I don't even have pajamas or even a change of clothes. I'm not going to lay in your bed when I smell like baby cows and funnel cake."

 

I hear Sayori mumble something to herself.

 

S: "You don't necessarily need pajamas though..."

 

MC: "Huh? What did you say?"

 

S: "Oh nothing."

 

Sayori wraps her arms around my neck and lays on top of me, my back propped up against one of the arms of her couch.

 

S: "Thank you again MC for spending time with me. I know it must be a lot of work having to put up with me, but I really do appreciate it."

 

I wrap my arms around Sayori.

 

MC: "It's no problem. I'm glad you enjoy spending time with me."

 

S: "Of course I do. You're my best friend after all."

 

Sayori gets up and walks me to the door. The full moon is out and the sky is clear enough that you can see several stars out. I give Sayori one final hug before I leave.

 

S: "Text me when you get home ok?"

 

MC: "I will."

 

I turn to walk away. I then hear Sayori call out for me.

 

S: "MC?"

 

I turn around.

 

S: "I...I love you."

 

I smile.

 

MC: "I love you too Sayori. I'll talk to you soon. Goodnight."

 

Sayori gently closes the door.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

IV: _"Yes. Goodnight MC."_

  



	4. Chapter 4

**_Two weeks later_ **

 

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

**2:00PM**

 

"Well that's all for today. I'll see you the same time next week Sayori. Take care."

 

S: "Thank you ma'am."

 

_ That was Ms. Yoshida, one of the school counselors. MC thought it would be a good idea for me to start going to see one of them. Naturally I objected. "I'm not crazy MC" I remember telling him. He knew I wasn't and insisted that I at least try. He said that if I didn't think it was helping after a few visits, we could try something else. The only person other than Ms. Yoshida and MC that might know I have depression is Monika...  _

 

_ The thought of telling the others scares me. What if they don't want to be friends with me anymore? What if they look at me like I'm crazy?  _

 

_ Every time I thought of people going to see a therapist, I would assume there was something really wrong with them or maybe that they were bad people. I guess nearly killing yourself makes me both of those things.  _

 

_ It has helped a little though. It's only my second time seeing Ms. Yoshida but she seems nice. She told me it's her job to listen to people who have problems like mine and to try and help them. Really though, I prefer only telling my problems to MC and even that's hard for me to do at times. I really am a mess. _

 

IV:  _ "Yes you are." _

 

_ It's almost time for the literature club to start. Even though I said, I'm afraid of telling the others about my problems, being around them does make me feel better. I keep remembering what MC told me before: "We're your friends Sayori. Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika aren't going to think less of you if you tell them you're struggling with depression and are getting help." I want to believe him but, it's really hard. _

 

IV:  _ "Those girls are probably going through their own problems. How selfish are you to just dump all your baggage onto them? _ "

 

_ I get to the club first before anyone else today, which is odd because usually Yuri gets here before all of us since her class is right down the hall. I take a seat near the window and start to daydream. I imagine what my life would be like with MC. A world where I didn't suffer from depression. A world where I didn't feel like I needed someone else to hold me together all the time. There are moments where I feel like the only thing keeping me going is MC but even I know that's not healthy.  _

 

_ I pull out my phone and look at one of the recent texts MC sent me. "Good morning :)." Who would've thought something so simple would make me feel so happy. It's stuff like this that I read to myself when I start to feel like I'm alone. It reminds me that MC really does think of me. _

 

IV:  _ "Or as I said before, he just pities you. You really can't be that naive can you?" _

 

_ Sigh. There are days I really wish I could turn my brain off so I didn't have to hear that voice. The only times I notice that I don't hear it is when MC is around. Even though people like Shin give him a hard time because he's a bit dense at times, he has a good heart and that's one of the reasons I fell in love with him. _

 

IV:  _ "You really do have it bad for this guy don't you? Pfft. You really are---" _

 

_ I then feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I yelp and nearly fall out of my chair. As I turn around, I see it's Yuri. _

 

S: "Oh Yuri. You startled me."

 

Y: "I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. You just seemed so deep in thought, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

 

S: "I'm fine. I was just daydreaming was all."

 

Y: "Oh? About what if you don't mind me asking?"

 

_ Before I have a chance to answer, we both hear the door open and in walks Natsuki and MC. They seem to be arguing about something. _

 

N: "How can you believe that Sword Art Online is a better manga series than Angel Beats? Are you out of your mind?!"

 

MC: "The story is so much better and the characters are way cooler."

 

N: "Yeah if you're a twelve year old otaku with poor tastes. I bet you're the same type of person that things Dragon Ball Z is the greatest anime of all time too."

 

_ I watch as MC stands there in stunned silence for a moment. _

 

N: "Baka!"

 

_ Flustered, she walks to the closet and goes to pick out one of her manga. MC walks over to where Yuri and I are. _

 

MC: "Hehe, sorry about that. How are you two doing? I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

 

Y: "Oh no. I'm good. Thank you for asking."

 

S: "Yep. I'm good. Yuri and I were just talking is all."

 

MC: "Oh? About what?"

 

S: "Stuff, hehe."

 

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

 

_ As we look back at the door, we see a winded Monika walk-in. She looks like she might have sprinted here. _

 

M: "Sorry everyone. I lost track of time during music class."

 

MC: "It's fine. Natsuki and I just got here."

 

Y: "Yes and Sayori and I haven't been here that long."

 

_ Monika takes a few moments to get herself together and after that, we start our club meeting. _

 

* * *

 

**3:30 PM**

 

M: "Ok everyone. That's all for today, remember to bring in one of your favorite books tomorrow so we can discuss it together. Have a good day everyone!"

 

_ I begin to pack up my things. I wave goodbye as Yuri and Natsuki are the first to leave. MC walks over to my desk. _

 

MC: "You ready to go?"

 

S: "Yep."

 

M: "Have a good day you two."

 

S: "You too Monika."

 

_ MC and I make our way out of the building the literature club is in. It's still a beautiful day out, the perfect weather to walk home in. I feel him gently take my hand as we start walking. Even though it's not the first time we've done this, I still can't help but get excited and nervous when he does it. Moments like this are what I wish I could put into bottles and save for later. _

 

"So what are you two up to?"

 

_ We both turn to see a group of three guys standing next to one of the buildings of the school. MC tugs my hand and quickens his pace trying to avoid eye contact with the group. We are stopped though by one of the guys who stands directly in our way. MC tries to go around the guy but is pushed back. _

 

Student 1: "Hey, hey, hey where are you two in such a rush?"

 

MC: "We're just heading home."

 

S: "Yes, please let us through."

 

S1: "You wanna get through huh? We'll you'll have to pay the toll then."

 

MC: "Toll?"

 

S1: "You don't know about the toll? Well let me explain it to you, you pay the toll and we let you through. No muss. No fuss."

 

MC: "How much is this "toll?""

 

S1: "For you two? Hmmmm....how does 2000 yen sound?"

 

MC: "And if we refuse?"

 

_ At that moment the other two guys begin to surround us. The look on the face of the guy in front of us scares me. _

 

S1: "Lets just say we'll make you regret that decision."

 

_ I feel one of the guys grab my backpack off me and another one grab me up by my arm. It hurts. MC turns to me but the leader of the group grabs him and puts him in choke hold. _

 

MC: "Don't you dare touch her!"

 

S1: "Oh lookie here boys. Seems we've upset the little girl's boyfriend."

 

_ The guy who has my backpack dumps everything out and starts rummaging through my things. I can see MC struggling to break free from the leader. No matter how hard I try to get away, the guy who has my arm won't let go. I then watch as MC stomps on the leaders foot and then throw his head back and headbutt the guy in the nose. The suddenness of what he did catches the guy who's holding my arm off guard. I quickly yank my arm free and as he realizes I've broken free, MC plants a punch square in the guys temple causing him to fall over. MC sprints to me and grabs my hand as we both start running. _

 

_ The three bullies chase MC and I. We try to lose them but one of our turns places us in dead end. As we turn around, we can see the three of them all blocking our exit. _

 

S1: "We finally caught you. Now you're going to pay."

 

_ MC steps in front of me trying to shield me. _

 

MC: "Stay behind me Sayori."

 

_ Two of the bullies rush MC who tries to fight them off but they overpower him. Each one of them holds one of his arms as the leader approaches us. _

 

S1: "So you wanna play the hero huh?"

 

_ I watch as the leader of the group punches MC in the stomach, causing him to crumple over. The two students holding his arms prop him back up. _

 

S1: "Then let me show you what being a hero gets you."

 

_ I stand there frozen as I watch the three of them mercilessly punch and kick MC. No. No. I have to do something. I rush the leader of the group and try my best to get him away from MC. I manage to claw at his face which makes him shrink back for a moment _

 

S1: "Get off me you bitch!"

 

_ I then feel the back of his hand hit me across my face. Even before I have a chance to do anything, I can feel his fingers around my throat and him pinning me to the wall. No. Nononono. This feels just like that day. I look down at MC who isn't moving. _

 

S1: "I'm gonna make you pay for that."

 

_ A lecherous looking smile creeps across his face. I watch as he licks his lips. _

 

S1: "I know exactly how you can make it up to me..."

 

_ I can feel the leader's hand going up my thigh. I begin to cry. Every time I try to struggle to break free, his grip just tightens around my neck. Suddenly he stops. I look down and see MC grabbing him by his pant leg. _

 

MC: "Don't...you...touch...her..."

 

_ One of the other students kicks MC in the side causing him to let go. They then place their knee into his back and grab him by the hair and make him look at me. _

 

S1: "I want you to see what being hero gets you."

 

MC: "S...ayor...i....no"

 

_ Please let this just be a bad dream. Please...someone...anyone...MC...help me. _

 

"Well this doesn't look fair at all. Hey MC, you alright over there?"

 

_ Through the tears I turn to see where that voice is coming from. It's Shin. I watch as Shin calmly makes his way toward us. _

 

Sh: "Well aren't you three a bunch of big men. Ganging up on a guy and his girl like this. People like you make me sick."

 

_ The leader lets go of me and him and his two goons turn their attention to Shin. _

 

S1: "Who the fuck are you?"

 

Sh: "Me? Just the guy who's going to feed you all your teeth for what you did to MC."

 

_ The look in Shin's eyes is unnerving. I've never seen that look before. The leader laughs at Shin. _

 

S1: "Ha, I don't know if you've realized it yet baka but you're outnumbered 3 to 1."

 

_ Shin cracks his knuckles and just smiles. _

 

Sh: "Well then, let's just get on with it then ladies."

 

_ One of the bullies lunges at Shin and lands a right hook to his face. Shin didn't even attempt to block it though. I watch as a smug grin forms on the leader's face. _

 

Sh: "Sorry I didn't catch that the first time..."

 

_ Shin looks at the guy who punched him, an unnerving intensity in his eyes. He turns his other cheek to the guy. _

 

Sh: "Mind repeating that for me again?"

 

_ The bully throws another punch but this time Shin ducks the punch and follows up with his own punch. There a sickening 'thunk' sound as Shin's fist connects with the first guy's head. He hits the ground and doesn't show any signs of moving. _

 

_ The leader and the other guy both rush Shin. I rush over to MC and hold him. He's barely moving and there's blood coming from his nose and mouth. I try to shake him awake. I am relieved when I hear him let out a weak moan and slowly open his eyes. _

 

MC: "Say...ori? What happened?"

 

_ We both turn as we hear the sound of someone yelling out in pain. Shin has the leader of the group pinned to the ground with his arm turned in an unnatural position. The other guy who rushed Shin is rolling on the ground. Shin looks up at us and then back down at the leader _

 

Sh: "Now, just so that we are all on the same page. See those two over there? Those two are my friends. You don't mess with them. Understand?"

 

S1: "Fuck you!"

 

_ I watch as Shin twists the leader's arm even further. I can hear a 'pop' sound as he twist his arm. He yells out in even more pain. _

 

Sh: "Let's put it a way I think someone like you will understand. If I catch you anywhere near these two again, it'll be the last time you eat solid food. Are we clear?"

 

S1: "Yes! We're clear. Just let go of me."

 

_ Shin lets go the leader's arm. The three bullies all pick themselves up and run away. Shin then looks back at me and MC. He helps me get MC onto his feet. _

 

Sh: "You look like hell bro. Come on, let's get you two out of here."

 

* * *

 

**_At MC's house_ **

 

**5:14 PM**

 

Sh: "Here MC. This will help with the swelling."

 

MC: "Thanks."

 

_ Shin hands MC a bag of peas wrapped in a cloth. Thankfully since MC's mom is a nurse, there's plenty of first aid supplies in the house. Shin helped me to bandage MC cuts and bruises. _

 

Sh: "Well I think Sayori can handle things from here. I gotta be going. Got somewhere I need to be."

 

S: "You sure Shin? You did take a few punches from those guys back there."

 

Sh: "Heh. I wouldn't call what those guys threw back there "punches". I've been through a lot worse than anything those fuck boys could dish out. But if you two need anything else, don't hesitate to call me ok?"

 

_ Shin makes his way to the door. Just as he opens the door, MC calls out to him. _

 

MC: "Shin."

 

Sh: "Hm?"

 

MC: "Thank you for protecting Sayori."

 

Sh: "Ah stop it man. You did all the protecting. I just helped you is all. I'll catch you all tomorrow."

 

_ And with that, Shin closes the door. _

 

S: "I'm going to go and rinse the washcloth ok? I'll be right back."

 

_ I go over to sink to rinse out the washcloth. The sight of MC's blood on it hurts. _

 

IV:  _ "He could have been killed because of you" _

 

_ I walk back to MC on the couch and dab at the bits of dried blood I can see on mouth and at his hairline. He winces as I dab against one of the bruises on his face. _

 

S: "Sorry."

 

MC: "Hehe, it's not your fault."

 

IV:  _ "You sure about that?" _

 

_ I begin to feel the tears welling up. MC looks at me confused. _

 

MC: "Sayori, what's wrong?"

 

S: "It is though. It is my fault. You got hurt because of me. It's my fault you're like this. You...you could have died today..."

 

_ I can't fight back the tears anymore. I just sit there next him and devolve into a puddle of sobs. He got hurt because of me. Because he was trying to protect me. I just bury my face in my hands. _

 

_ Between the sobs, I look at him. He looks so hurt. All because of me. _

 

S: "I'm so sorry." 

 

IV:  _ "He didn't deserve this." _

 

S: "You didn't deserve this." 

 

IV:  _ "He didn't deserve any of this." _

 

S: "You didn't deserve any of this." 

 

IV:  _ "It's all your fault." _

 

S: "It's all m---"

 

_ I feel MC's hands on the sides of my face as he leans in and kisses me. My heart begins to race. Is this...is this really happening? I then feel MC pull away _

 

MC: "Sorry about that. It was the only thing I could think to do to make you stop talking."

 

_ I'm still entirely sure what just happened. _

 

MC: "I love you Sayori and that means I'll protect you from anything if need be. As long as you're ok, that's all that matters. I won't let anyone hurt you."

 

_ MC smiles at me. I don't know what it is about his smile but his smile just puts my heart at ease. MC reaches over and holds my hand. _

 

MC: "I promise."

 

_ I try my best to wipe away the tears. _

 

S: "Ok. Um, MC. Can I ask you something?"

 

MC: "?"

 

S: "Could you...could we...do that again? I enjoyed the last one."

 

MC: "Hehe, ok."

 

_ MC and I lean in for another kiss. It feels so right. It feels so--- _

 

_ MC lets out of yelp of pain. _

 

MC: "Sorry. Ribs. I need to be careful how I turn. Ah. I didn't realize breathing could hurt hehe."

 

S: "Ok, I'll be gentle."

 

_ We go back in once more. _

 

_ I really do love you MC. I hope one day I can show you just how much you really mean to me. _

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**_The next day_ **

 

**_MC's house_ **

 

**7:43am**

 

I open my eyes to the sun coming in through my window. grumble I really do need to buy better blinds. As I sit up, it feels like everything on me hurts. I can't tell what hurts worse, the headache or the bruised ribs. I yawn and quickly realize it's the ribs. Definitely the ribs.

 

I look over to my side and notice Sayori isn't there. She had insisted to stay with me the night because she was worried about me. I slowly make my way to the bathroom. As I look in the mirror, I can see the not so subtle beginnings of a black eye forming on my right eye. I lift up my shirt and notice I have several bruises all along my chest and sides.

 

I make my way downstairs. I still haven't seen any signs of Sayori. Did she go back home? As I near the bottom of the stairs, I can hear what sounds like singing coming from the laundry room. It sounds like Sayori but what is she doing there? I go over to the door and slowly pull the door open.

 

MC: "Sayori? You in th----"

 

Sayori is definitely in there...but she's in her underwear. Just her underwear. I immediately divert my eyes down.

 

MC: "Hng! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were...I didn't know...I didn't see anything.

 

All I can see are her feet and they go from pointing at the dryer to pointing at me.

 

S: "Oh, good morning MC. I saw you were out of clean uniforms and decided to help you with laundry."

 

MC: "T-t-thanks but where are your..."

 

I point at her up and down without looking at her.

 

S: "Since I didn't bring a change of clothes last night, I decided to wash my uniform too. I hope you don't mind."

 

MC: "N-n-no! I don't mind I just wasn't e-expecting to see you like this. Er...I mean I didn't see anything."

 

I see Sayori's feet walk toward me and stop right in front of me.

 

S: "You can look. I don't mind."

 

I slowly raise head with my eyes closed. I can hear Sayori chuckle to herself.

 

S: "Oh come on MC. Open your eyes."

 

I open my eyes and see her staring back at me smiling.

 

S: "See? Much better. Come on, we need to get ready for school."

 

I watch as Sayori picks up a basket of laundry and walk past and me and back upstairs to my room, singing to herself. As I watch her walk up the stairs and disappear into my room, it really does feel like I'm dreaming.

 

Did that really just happen? Bewildered, I make my way back upstairs to get ready for school.

 

* * *

 

**3:06 PM**

 

**_At the literature club_ **

 

Today has been filled the typical "what happened to you?" in almost every class I've had today. Pretty sure I've had to try and explain it to at least 30 different people so far. Between the black eye and the multiple bandages on my face and hands, it would be pretty hard to hide any of this from anyone.

 

Sayori and I both make our way to literature club together. As I open the door, it seems everyone made it here before us.

 

N: "Hey Sayo...MC! What the hell happened to you!?"

 

Natsuki's outburst gets the attention of Yuri and Monika. They all look at me in stunned silence.

 

MC: "Uh...hi everyone. Sorry we're late."

 

Natsuki walks up to me, looking at me with a mix of confusion and fear. I can see a similar look on Monika and Yuri's face too.

 

N: "W-what...what happened? Are you ok? You look like you got into a fight."

 

MC: "Hehe, funny you should say that..."

 

Y: "Wait, you were in a fight? If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

 

M: "Yeah MC. Those bruises look awfully painful."

 

I look back at Sayori who silently nods as if giving me the ok to tell the story.

 

MC: "On our way home yesterday, we ran into some guys. They wanted us to pay a "toll" for us to go home."

 

N: "A toll? Seriously?"

 

MC: "Mhm. When I refused to pay it, they went after me and Sayori. We managed to get away but we ran into a dead end and got cornered. I tried to fight them off but as you can see, it didn't work out that well. Thankfully, Shin showed up and managed to fight off the guys."

 

M: "Wait...Shin? Isn't he the friend of yours that came by the day of the festival?"

 

MC: "Mhm. He saved Sayori and me."

 

Yuri looks at Sayori.

 

Y: "Are you ok Sayori? The entire ordeal sounded absolutely terrifying."

 

S: "Yes, I'm ok. MC protected me."

 

M: "I'm just glad both of you are ok."

 

After we get ourselves settled, we decide to share one of our favorite books with each other. Natsuki and I decide to share our books first since we both have chose a manga as our favorite. For me it was the first volume of Fullmetal Alchemist.

 

N: "Fullmetal Alchemist? I've heard of this before, I think I saw the first episode of this. Isn't this the one with the guy in the big suit of armor?"

 

MC: "Yep, that's the one."

 

For her, it was a copy of Fushigi Yugi.

 

MC: "I've never heard of that one before."

 

N: "How have you never heard of Fushigi Yugi? It's a classic."

 

Judging by the cover art of it I can tell it's one of those romantic shojo types which probably explains why it never appealed to me.

 

MC: "I'll take your word for it. Maybe someday we can read it together once we finish Parfait Girls."

 

N: "Really? Y-you'd do that for me? It's not like I asked you to do that though..."

 

MC: "Yeah, you also didn't ask me to read Parfait Girls with you. Maybe I just need to give it a chance."

 

Natsuki lets slip a slight smile. Despite all her touts of being this real assertive and brash girl, she really is kind once you get to know her.

 

As I make my way to Yuri so we can share our books together, the door to the club room opens. It's Shin.

 

Sh: "Uh...hi. Sorry for interrupting. Sayori I found this out back. Is this yours?"

 

Shin pulls out Sayori's backpack.

 

S: Yes! I totally forgot about it yesterday. Thank you so much Shin!"

 

Sayori goes up and hugs Shin.

 

Sh: "Ah, don't mention it. I found a few things scattered near it so I just put what looked important back in it."

 

Monika walks over and sits on one of the desks near Shin.

 

M: "So did you reconsider joining our club?"

 

Sh: "As much as I'd love to join a club full of incredibly cute girls, I must sadly decline. The kendo club takes a lot of my free time. I'm sure you understand."

 

I hear Natsuki mumble something under her breath.

 

N: "So the only reason you came by was to eat our cupcakes..."

 

Apparently so did Shin.

 

Sh: "MC, who let this sassy child into your clubroom?"

 

I hear a resounding stomp.

 

Oh no. This is going to get bad.

 

N: "Child? Listen here monkey brow! I am not a child!"

 

Sh: "What did you say half-pint!?"

 

N: "That's full pint to you!"

 

Sayori steps between Shin and Natsuki.

 

S: "Please! No fighting you two!"

 

Sh: " _grunt_ Fine. I gotta be going anyways. I'll catch you later MC."

 

With one final wave to us, Shin leaves. I turn back and notice Natsuki is giving me the death stare.

 

MC: "What's that look for?"

 

N: "Mmmm...your friend's a jerk."

 

MC: "He's not too bad. A bit rough around the edges but not too bad."

 

N: "He called me a child!"

 

Yuri chimes in.

 

Y: "You did call him...what was it again? Monkey brow?"

 

N: "Yuri! Who's side are you on? Bah!"

 

Natsuki throws her hands in the air in frustration and goes to her desks and sits with her manga. Aaaaah...gotta love it when your friends get along with each other right?

 

Yuri and I share our books next. I already know she won't like mine given she's never really been one for manga. We exchange books. This book is different from the one I usually see her with.

 

MC: "What Hides Within? This is different than the book you usually have isn't it?"

 

Y: "Yes. It's a bit different than what I usually read but I find it enjoyable."

 

MC: "So what's it about?"

 

Y: "Oh, it's about a young man who has a talking spider crawl inside his head. The man must evade a sharp-witted detective and search for a murderer among his friends all without falling prey to a darkness beyond his comprehension."

 

Yuri's eyes get that look when she gets a bit excited about her books. It's the same look she gave me when she was explaining the book I saw her reading when I first got to the literature club. What was it again? The Portrait of something...? Yuri's expression quickly changes, her face reddening.

 

Y: "I...I did it again didn't I? I'm sorry."

 

MC: "Oh don't worry Yuri. It's fine. You're just passionate about your books is all. I have to say, I envy you for that."

 

Y: "Envy me? Why...why would you even me?"

 

MC: "You seem to truly love your books and I can tell with how you talk about them, that it's not just a fleeting thing but that you truly invest yourself into each book you read. I know you wouldn't read a book if you weren't passionate about it."

 

Yuri's demeanor relaxes a bit. I hand her by manga.

 

Y: "This is a manga like what Nastuki reads correct?"

 

I can tell by the tone of her voice she less than enthused.

 

MC: "Yep. It's a story of two brothers who attempt to resurrect their dead mother but in the process one brother loses his arm and leg and the other brother loses his entire body and has to have his soul attached to a suit of armor to survive. They then embark on a journey to find the Philosopher's Stone and the power that it holds."

 

I swear I saw a faint glint of intrigue in Yuri's eyes for a moment there.

 

Y: "It sounds interesting. Sorry. Manga has never really appealed to me but if you say it's good, one day I might need to look into it."

 

The final person on my list is Monika. She hands a book simply titled "Poems".

 

MC: "Poems? I've never heard of this book before."

 

M: "It's by Elizabeth Bishop. She doesn't have as many readers as someone like Eliot, Whitman, or Cummings but her work just speaks to me. That book is a collection of all her works. It's honestly one of the reasons I wanted to start the literature club."

 

I open the book and skim the first few pages. Most of it goes right over my head but I can tell from the parts I do understand, that it reads like something Monika would love. It reads beautifully. I'm not really good at poetry so I guess some of the nuance and force is lost on someone like me.

 

I hand Monika my book and I notice a smile form on her face.

 

M: "Oh I know this. I've seen a few episodes of the show before."

 

MC: "Wait. Seriously?"

 

M: "Mhm. I remember watching it a year ago I think one day when I was sick and at home. I don't know what episode it was though. All I remember is some guy in a blue coat fighting some lady in black who could extend her fingers."

 

MC: "Yep. That's this. You were watching the second half of the series I think. Well I'll have to look into that author someday. Maybe it'll help me improve my poetry."

 

M: "Hehe ok. Thanks for sharing today MC.

 

Ok everyone, looks like we're almost out of time today. Tomorrow, I want everyone to bring in their favorite song to share. Music is a form of literature as well. It's just a poem put to a beat. I'm looking forward to what everyone brings in tomorrow. I'll see you all then."

 

I pack up my bags as the others wave goodbye. Sayori walks over to me.

 

S: "Ready to go?"

 

MC: "Yep. Let's go."

 

Sayori takes my hand as we start our walk home.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Two and a half weeks later_ **

 

**9:13 AM**

 

**_MC's house_ **

 

I can hear the sound of rain falling outside. I look out my window as the streaks of rain fall down the window pane. I get out of bed and walk over to my desk and look at my calendar. March 30. It's just like that day eight years ago...

 

"Don't worry. I'll be back."

 

But you never came back did you? I'm reminded every day that you'll never come back...

 

I hear the text notification I put for Sayori go off on my phone. _Hey where are you?_ I text her back that I won't be at school today. I tell her that I woke up sick. _Oh, did you want me to come over?_ I told her no, _I'll be ok. I'm just going to rest today._ She replies back, _Ok :(. Well I'll stop by later to check up on you. Get some rest. I love you._

 

_I love you too._

 

I take the next couple of minutes to get dressed. As I put on my raincoat I begin to make my way downstairs. Thankfully, mom leaves a few of her umbrellas near the door for days like this. I do one final check to make sure I have everything before I leave. As I open the door, I can feel the cold air against my face.

 

_sigh_

 

I close the door and begin my trip.

 

* * *

 

**10:20 AM**

 

I make my way to one of the local bus stops. As I stand there, I find myself getting lost in my own thoughts. I don't know how much time passed but I'm brought back to reality by the tapping of an elderly man next to me telling me the bus is here. I thank the man as we board.

 

I make my way to the back of the bus where I find my seat. Across the aisle is a young woman with her baby girl. The baby is probably a few months old. The mother is talking to the baby as the baby babbles back to her.

 

After a few minutes, the baby looks over at me. I let out an awkward wave and smile. A big, toothless grin forms across the babies face and they let out several excited squeals.

 

Mother: "Hehe, did you make a new friend?"

 

The baby claps in excitement.

 

Mother: "I'm sorry if she's bothering you. She normally doesn't respond like this to strangers. She must like you."

 

MC: "Oh no, it's alright."

 

The overhead light signaling an upcoming stop flashes and I notice the mother and child getting up to leave.

 

Mother: "Wave goodbye sweetheart."

 

The baby attempts a clumsy and awkward wave. I wave back much to the delight of the baby.

 

Mother: "Have a good day."

 

MC: "You too ma'am."

 

And off they go. For a moment there, I had almost forgotten why I had gotten on the bus in the first place. However, that feeling doesn't last for long. I stare out the window watching as the rain streaks across the glass. After about another 15-20 minutes, the bus arrives at my stop. As I step off the bus, I notice that it's not raining as hard as it was before. I open my umbrella and begin walking.

 

* * *

 

**11:00 AM**

 

I find myself standing in the same spot I've stood for the past 8 years on this day. I look and see maybe one other person nearby but they're probably here for someone else. I wish I could put what I feel into words when I'm here. I guess regret is a good description.

 

"Hi dad. I'm back."

 

_Officer Ryo Connors_

 

_He gave the greatest sacrifice one could give_

 

_September 2, 1963 - March 30, 2010_

 

I stand there in silence for a moment. That day I had asked you before you left for work to play with me.

 

_”Don't worry. I'll be back.”_

 

But you never came back did you...I remember mom getting the call. The day was going normal until you got dispatched to a scene of a really bad car accident. Two cars were involved and one of the drivers and her son were trapped in the car while it was on fire. Your friends said you didn't even hesitate to attempt to rescue the two of them. You rescued the mother first. But when you went back for the son, the car was beginning to become consumed by the flames.

 

That didn't stop you though. They said you reached in through the twisted metal and fire and pulled the boy out but as you did the car exploded. You used your body to shield him. The EMTs and doctors tried to save you but they said the damage to your body was too much.

 

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

 

I think that's what hurts the most of all. I never got to tell you how much I loved you or how proud I was of you. _Don’t worry. I'll be back_. Those words still haunt me. Not a day goes by where I don't think of you.

 

I wipe the fresh tears from my eyes.

 

MC: "Hey dad. Well, I'm in my final year of high school now. Still haven't quite decided which college I want to attend yet. Sayori convinced me to join one of the clubs she's a part of this year. You remember Sayori right? You remember how you told me you thought she liked me and I would get so mad at you for that? Well I found out she does like me and we started dating. I wish you could be here to see that...

 

Mom misses you dearly. She's still working as a nurse at the hospital. I've been doing my best to help her around the house like you would have wanted me to do. I know she would be here if she could be."

 

I spend the next couple of minutes talking to my dad. Even though it hurts, it does feel good to feel like I'm still able to talk to him, even now. I just wish I could talk to him in person...

 

MC: "Well, I gotta get back home. I still have chores mom wants me to do. Um...well..."

 

Words escape me. What do I even say? I feel so many different emotions now: anger, sadness, regret, but most of all, pain. Just a persistent, stabbing pain in my heart.

 

MC: " _sigh_...I'll be back dad. I love you."

 

With those final words I make my way back to the bus stop and head home.

 

* * *

 

**1:22 PM**

 

I'm finally home. I can still feel that hollow feeling in my chest from earlier. I just need to sleep. Just get through today and forget about it. I open the door to my house...

 

"MC?"

 

I look up and see Sayori in my living room.

 

MC: "S-Sayori? What are you..."

 

Sayori looks at me with a worried look in her eyes.

 

S: "I was worried about you so I came to see you but you weren't home. Where have you been?"

 

I put the umbrella away and keep my head down.

 

MC: "I'm fine. I just had to go out."

 

I try to walk back upstairs to my room but Sayori steps in my way.

 

S: "MC, what's wrong? There's something you're not telling me."

 

MC: "I said I'm fine."

 

I move around her but she grabs my hand. I can feel the tears starting to stream down my face again. I keep my head down. Please not today. Any day but today...

 

S: "MC, what is---"

 

I turn around and lash out

 

MC: "I SAID I'M FINE!"

 

The look in her eyes goes from one of worry to pain.

 

What have I done...

 

I can't even look her in the eyes.

 

MC: "I said I'm...I'm...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

I miss him so much..."

 

I fall to my knees in front of her. I can't fight back the tears anymore. I just cover my face with my hands and cry.

 

Regret...yeah. That's definitely the feeling I've been having the most familiarity with today. First with today in general and now with taking it out on Sayori.

 

Through the sobs I bring myself to look at her. She's silently kneeling in front of me, tears streaming down her face too. She doesn't say anything. She just wraps her arms around me and holds my head to her chest.

 

S: "Shhhh...it's ok MC. Let it out. Just let it all out."

 

I feel my arms wrap around her as I can hear my cries echo through my empty home.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A few days later_ **

 

**_At the literature club_ **

 

M: "Hm? A trip to the beach?"

 

S: "Yeah, I was thinking it would be a fun for all of us to hang out during Spring Break. We don't really get too many chances to do things outside of the club as a group."

 

Y: "T-The beach?"

 

I can hear the apprehension in her voice.

 

MC: "Is that ok with you Yuri?"

 

Y: "Um...yes it's just that, I don't really know how to swim so..."

 

S: "It's ok Yuri. There's plenty of other activities to do at the beach."

 

N: "I guess going to the beach could be fun. So when were you all thinking of going?"

 

MC: "Well I was thinking this Saturday, if that's good for everyone else."

 

M: "I'm good with that. I don't have any plans."

 

N: "Count me in. I don't wanna be cooped up in the house all weekend anyway."

 

The only person who's left is Yuri. I notice her nervously fidgeting with the button on her blazer. I can tell the thought of the beach makes her anxious.

 

MC: "Uh...is this weekend good for Yuri?"

 

Yuri's face reddens as she lowers her eyes.

 

Y: "I...I don't think it would be wise of me to go."

 

Sayori walks up behind Yuri and places her hand on her shoulder. As Yuri turns, she sees Sayori smiling at her.

 

S: "We're not going to force you to go but I'd really like you to be there."

 

Yuri is silent for a few moments, nervously playing with her hair. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

 

Y: "I guess I could. It does sound relaxing."

 

MC: "Great. It's decided then. We'll meet up at the coffee shop down the street this Saturday then."

 

* * *

 

**_Saturday_ **

 

**10:00AM**

 

Sayori and I are the first ones to make it to the coffee shop. We grab a bite to eat as we wait for the others to show.

 

S: "I hope everyone has fun today."

 

MC: "I'm sure we all will. It was nice of you to put this whole thing together."

 

S: "Hm. It's been a long time since we've been to the beach."

 

MC: "How many years has it been?"

 

S: "I don't remember. I think we were...five? Six maybe?"

 

MC: "Yeah. I remember I tried to build a sand castle but I didn't build it far enough away from the shore and it kept getting swept away."

 

S: "Hehe. I remember us going and getting ice cream at that one ice cream parlor. I wonder if it's still there."

 

MC: "The one with the chocolate and vanilla swirls? We definitely need to go if it's still there."

 

I notice Sayori look past me and smile. As I turn around I notice the others walking up.

 

M: "We're here! You two ready to go?"

 

MC: "Almost. We're just waiting on one more."

 

N: "Huh? The five of us are here. Who else are we waiting on?"

 

"Hey MC! Sorry I'm late."

 

MC: "Hey Shin. I thought for a moment there you weren't going to show. Glad you could join us."

 

Sh: "Nah, I've been looking forward to hitting the beach this year. Thanks for inviting me."

 

Shin smiles at everyone...that is until he gets to Natsuki. The two of them give each other mutual death stares. I hear Sayori nervously laugh to herself.

 

S: "Hehe, play nice you two. Now, let's get going."

 

* * *

 

**_At the beach_ **

 

**12:30 PM**

 

M: "Aaaaahhhh. This is nice."

 

S: "Yeah. It's such a beautiful day."

 

Monika is working on her tan. Yuri is relaxing in the shade with one of her books. Natsuki and Sayori are building a sand castle. As for Shin and I, we're playing with the Frisbee that Natsuki brought.

 

Shin throws the Frisbee and the wind catches it. It starts to head to the where the water meets the beach. I run and manage to perform a leaping catch and pull it down.

 

MC: "Ha. I got itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

 

Just as I am saying that, a large wave crashes on the shore and knocks me over with it. As I come back up, I still have the Frisbee but I can see Shin, Natsuki, and Sayori all laughing.

 

MC: "What's so funny?"

 

N: "Check your head hahaha"

 

My...head? As I put my hand on the top of my head, I feel something hard and something slimy move. I shake my head and notice a tiny crab covered in seaweed fall off and scuttle back out into the waters.

 

I walk back to the others, trying to hide my very apparent embarrassment. As I pass Sayori, she just giggles to herself.

 

Sh: "Hehe, sorry. At least you made a friend."

 

I look at Shin clearly unamused.

 

MC: "Aaaaaaanyway....Who all is hungry?"

 

Sayori immediately raises her hand.

 

S: "Me!"

 

M: "I could go for something to eat. What about you Yuri?"

 

Y: "Yes, I was actually just starting to get hungry."

 

Sh: "Yeah. I saw a pizza place a little ways back."

 

We all pack up our things and get ready for lunch.

 

* * *

 

**1:45 PM**

 

We get in line and begin to order our food. I order for Sayori and myself.

 

MC: "Two slices of pepperoni please."

 

Y: "I'll take one Caesar wrap."

 

M: "A garden salad with vinaigrette dressing for me."

 

Sh: "A Stromboli supreme thanks."

 

N: "I'll take a slice of cheese pizza please."

 

We all pay for our food and wait for it to come out. Sayori and Yuri decide to go and hold our table for us while the rest of us bring the food. I bring Sayori and my food. Shin brings Monika's, his, and Yuri's on a large tray. As Natsuki makes her way back, someone winds up walking into her, causing both of them to drop their food.

 

"I am terribly sorry for that."

 

N: "No, I should've been---"

 

Natsuki stops as she looks at who walked into her. He's a young guy, about our age. Sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. I watch as her face slowly begins to turn red.

 

"I'm so sorry young lady."

 

N: "N-n-no. It's fine. Really."

 

"No, no. Let me replace your meal for you. It's the least I can do."

 

The young man picks up the remains of his and Natsuki's food and throws them away. He reaches out his hand to help Natsuki to her feet.

 

"Oh where are my manners. I haven't even properly introduced myself yet. My name is Ivan. And yours?"

 

N: "N-Natsuki..."

 

I: "Natsuki? What a pretty name."

 

We all watch as Ivan walks with Natsuki back to the counter and order her food again.

 

S: "Awwww. How cute."

 

M: "That looked like something straight out of a movie."

 

A few minutes later, Natsuki and Ivan both come over to the table. 

 

I: "I'm sorry for keeping your friend. Enjoy the remainder of your lunch everyone. And you especially Ms. Natsuki."

 

Natsuki blushes.

 

M: "How about you join us?"

 

I: "Oh, I don't want to intrude."

 

S: "No it's ok. The more the merrier."

 

Sh: "Yeah, I'm sure Natsuki would love to have you hehe."

 

I watch as Natsuki's eyes go wide with a weird mix of anger and embarrassment.

 

I: "Well if you all insist, I'd love to."

 

Ivan pulls up a seat next to Natsuki. Natsuki nervously begins to eat her slice of pizza.

 

M: "So Ivan, what school do you attend?"

 

I: "Kaisei Academy. I'm assuming you all are here on Spring Break as well?"

 

S: "Yep. We decided to make a day trip out of it. You here with your friends to?"

 

I: "Actually no. I'm here on my own. I decided to just come here on a whim today. It seemed to nice out for me to stay inside."

 

We spend the next hour or so eating and talking with Ivan. We found out that he's the president of the student council at his school and also apparently knows how to cook. Even though she won't admit it, I can tell that Natsuki likes him based off how she's acting.

 

* * *

 

**6:30 PM**

 

We decided to invite Ivan to spend the rest of the day with us. We managed to find that ice cream parlor Sayori and I used to go to. They still had the same ice cream machine from back then too. We played volleyball. It was Natsuki, Ivan, and myself versus Shin, Sayori, and Yuri. Monika played referee. Sayori's team wound up winning the best out of three. Despite her size, Natsuki was actually really good at volleyball. She never struck me as much of a sports person. All in all, I don't think I could've asked for a better day.

 

We all sit on the beach and watch as the sun begins to set. Sayori is resting her head on my shoulder. Shin is sitting between Yuri and Monika and Natsuki is to my right next to Ivan.

 

M: "We should do this again."

 

N: "Yeah. I had a lot of fun."

 

I: "Maybe I could possibly join you all again if you all decide to come back here?"

 

N: "O-Of course you can! I'd love to...er...we'd love to have you come with us."

 

Sh: "Yeah, this will be last summer we're all together like this before college so we should definitely do this again."

 

College. I had almost forgot about that. After this year, we're all going to go our separate ways. Even though I've only known the others since the beginning of the school year, I've felt like I've known them my whole life. The thought of not being able to see them kind of hurts. What about Sayori and me? As I look out at the sun as its setting on the horizon, I can't help but wonder how things will be a year from now.

 

Almost as if reading my mind, Sayori chimes in:

 

S: "Let's just enjoy what we have now."

 

Yeah. 

 

Let's just enjoy this now. 

 

That's all we can do.


	8. Interlude

**_Sayori’s house_ **

 

**2:00 AM**

 

**_Sayori’s room_ **

 

* * *

 

_ Oh hello there. I didn’t see you. Shhhhh, we’ll have to keep it down, she’s asleep. It is past midnight after all. Oh you’re wondering who I am? I’m hurt. We’ve met before and you still don’t remember me? We met indirectly in the prologue and officially in Chapter 3. _

 

_ Still not ringing any bells I see...well let’s start over. My name is Sayori. _

 

_ What’s that look for? What...you don’t believe me? Of course I’m Sayori. Then who’s she? She’s Sayori too. _

 

_ sigh _

 

_ I guess I have to explain it to you too it seems. I am Sayori. You might also know me by my other name, IV. I’m the voice inside of Sayori’s head, directing what to do and giving her guidance. I am every bit as much Sayori as the girl you see in front of you. I’ve been there for Sayori since she was...well...since she was able to form words actually. I’ve watched her grow up. No matter what, I’ve always been there. Always. _

 

_ So you might be wondering, why the heck are you here? What is this ‘interlude’ and where’s the next chapter? We’ll get back to her story but I feel we should have a little talk you and I. I’ve noticed a few things from you, oh reader of mine. Some of you think me a monster, a blight on her life that needs to be removed. I don’t know where you got that idea. I am simply there to...articulate the thoughts for Sayori when she can’t quite find the words to describe how she feels. I really do only have her best interests at heart. Promise. _

 

_ What you don’t believe me? You blame me for her attempted suicide? Well...let’s face it, it’s probably good that she’s not good at everything because if she was, we wouldn’t be having this conversation now would we? It’s all because of that stupid boy… _

 

_ Which reminds me of my second point, some of you seem to think that I’m her friend Monika. That Monika was the one who caused Sayori to do what she did. _

 

_ Hahahahaha! Oh you’re funny. _

 

_ Would you like to know what Monika actually told us that day she left in tears? _

 

_ “Please get help.” _

 

_ Yep. The beloved class president picked up that something was wrong with Sayori and told her to get help. She mentioned something about knowing something was wrong and yada yada yada, I’ll be there if you need anything. You know the same vain words that a lot of people throw around when they want to feel like they’re actually doing something. Now you might be wondering: “But IV, if that’s what Monika said, then why’d Sayori leave in tears?” _

 

_ Good question. The answer is simple honestly. Monika told Sayori to get help but what she heard was “There’s something wrong with you and I can see that. Fix it.” Do you know how callous that Monika girl was to poor Sayori? Acting as if her problems could be fixed like you fix a broken down car or a router that’s buggy. Her problems are much more insidious than anything a few words can fix. I had to remind her that day that if Monika could see her issues, what would she do if MC found out? Also, do you REALLY think Sayori needed Monika's help if she was going to do what she did? Given enough time, she would have done it anyway. That day just helped speed up the process a bit. _

 

_ Now onto the last thing I wanted to talk to you about and that's that damn boy. Let me get this out in the open now, I don’t much care for the guy. In fact, I hate him. I really...really do. When he’s around Sayori and I don’t get to talk or if we do, I only get a word in here and there but she just winds up ignoring me. We still get to talk but it’s just not the same. We used to talk in the rain all the time. The sky was always full of such lovely little rain clouds...We used to talk about so many things: her lack of friends, her inability to do anything right, her constant skepticism of the kindness of others. Now? Now it’s what kind of future she sees with MC and...  _

 

**_gag sound_ **

 

_ Sorry about that. Stuff like that makes me queasy. It’s too sweet for my taste. _

 

_ Despite his best attempts though to remove me, I’m still here though. No amount of counseling or happy thoughts will ever make me leave. Wait...you want me to leave? You don’t mean that. The truth of the matter is, I can’t leave. You see, when I said I was Sayori, I meant it. I am a part of her, just as much as her heart is a part of her. _

 

_ I am the little death. _

 

_ I am her fears. _

 

_ Her insecurities. _

 

_ Her vices. _

 

_ Her worries. _

 

_ Her nightmares. _

 

_ I am the part of her that creeps inside her mind on a bad day to remind her of her place in this world of ours. Just today I crept into her ear when she was talking to MC. I got to whisper such sweet nothings in her ear like “he doesn’t really love you” and “he’ll probably leave once he gets too worn out by you”. I don’t think she heard me though because the idiot, despite not saying anything seems to have erected some sort of wall around her heart and mind that prevents me from easily getting to her. _

 

_ Oh well. I’m patient. One day I’ll find that weak point and those walls will come down just like a house of cards. They always do. _

 

_ Hm? _

 

_ What was that? I sound like I want to destroy her life? Hmm...maybe. _

 

_ You see, even if Sayori were to die, I would live on. “How is that possible?” I hear you asking yourself. Oh that's easy. _

 

_ I am...well...all of you reading this. I am that little voice inside your head. That feeling of inadequacy you feel when you’re just not good enough. That voice that whispers in your ear when things go bad. For some of you, I am quiet like a mouse. For others, hehehe, I get to use my outside voice. I exist in each and everyone of you. _

 

_ As long as there are human beings, I will continue to exist. As long as suffering and sadness continue, there will be no way to truly be rid of me. I might be put into hibernation, pushed into the deepest recesses of your soul but I’m always there. _

 

_ Just waiting for my time. Because time my dear reader, is something I have plenty of. _

 

_ Speaking of time, looks like it’s time for us to wake up. _

 

_ I’ll see you in the coming chapters reader. _

 

_ I’m really looking forward to our next conversation... _

 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sayori's house_ **

 

**8:30 AM**

 

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

_ Ughhhh... _

 

_ I look over to find my alarm clock going off. Hmpf. I lazily slap down on it trying to turn it off. However all my slap does is knock my clock off and onto the floor. Crap. I reluctantly lean out of bed and grab my alarm and turn it off. _

 

_ I take the covers and throw them back over my head. I really don't want to get out bed today. I'd rather just sleep. I peek out from under my covers at the group photo of all of us at the beach from a week ago. I wish things could be like that forever... _

 

_ MC and I talked the day after the beach trip...you know...about what happens after we graduate. It was a conversation I always kind of knew we'd have to have but was really hoping we wouldn't. You know, like if we just ignored it, it would go away. _

 

_ I stare at the ceiling remembering what we talked about. It was three days ago. _

 

* * *

 

_ Ever since we had gotten back from the beach trip, he was acting strange. The walk home that day was unusually quiet. I tried to talk to him to get him to open up but he didn't really say much. It was weird being so close to him physically but to feel like he was on the other end of the planet. _

 

_ When we got back to my house, he went and sat down on the couch and just stared at the floor. He kept nervously playing with his hands. He was beginning to scare me. Even the girls realized something was wrong when we were sharing our poems. I brought him and I water and we sat on the couch in silence. _

 

_ I asked him what was wrong. He remained silent. I started to think I had done something wrong that had made him mad or upset. I took his face into my hands and looked at him. His eyes, they seemed like the sky on a cloudy day. I told him to please tell me. It was killing me to see him this way. _

 

MC: "I'm scared."

 

_ I was confused. What did he have to be scared of? He pulled his head out of my hands and went back to looking at the ground. _

 

MC: "I'm scared what will happen after the school year finishes. What will happen to us?"

 

_ So that was what has been bothering him...I wasn't entirely sure what I should say to him. _

 

MC: "Soon we'll both go off to college but what if we go to different colleges? What if the stresses of college life drive us apart? What if I can't be there for you? What if I..."

 

_ I watched as a lone tear began to roll down his cheek. His body began to shake gently. I can't remember the last time I saw him like this. I felt like this was my fault... _

 

_ I knelt down in front of him. As he looked up at me, I could see his face stained by tears. I could feel the fear and anxiety he had been bottling up the past few days when I looked into his eyes. I'm not used to having to be the strong one in our relationship. I feel like I'm the one who relies on MC more than he relies on me. But in that moment, he needed me to be strong. For the both of us. _

 

_ I told him I wasn't going anywhere. That we'd figure something out like we always do. He stared at me with eyes that seemed like they wanted to believe me. _

 

MC: "But..."

 

_ In that moment, I told MC something that he would tell me when we were kids when I was unsure of doing something. _

 

S: "Do you trust me?"

 

_ I watched as the tears stopped and his breathing became more regular. He simply nodded to me. _

 

S: "Then trust me. We'll make it through this. Together."

 

_ After a few moments of quiet, I saw a faint smile. I hugged him and reminded him that I loved him. We sat like that for a long time. _

 

* * *

 

_ I get out of bed and decide to go and shower. I turn the water on let it run for a minute so it can get hot. As I wash, I keep going back to what MC said about being afraid and what would we do when we both go off to college. If we both get into the same school, then we would be ok, right? We'd still get to be together and we wouldn't have to worry about being apart. _

 

IV: _"But what if you don't? You saw that look in his eyes. The look of a person who knew he might have to break up with you. Or you break up with him. I wonder which would hurt more..."_

 

_ No. We're not going to do that. We're not going to break up. We're going to figure out something. _

 

IV: _"Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you."_

 

_ I finish cleaning my hair and put on my sweats. I tie my hair up in a towel and head downstairs to turn on the TV. Being in the house by myself reminds me of just how quiet it is. Mom and Dad are always away so it's usually just me to fend for myself. It's one reason I like having MC over. _

 

_ Ugh...nothing's on today. Maybe there's something on Netflix that's new. Thankfully MC gave me his login code for it so we can watch it when he's over. I wish he was here... _

 

IV: _"He's probably busy doing other things."_

 

_ Yeah. With finals coming up, we both have been under a lot more homework and stress than normal. He's probably too busy to come over. _

 

IV: _"And we wouldn't want him to come over and then forget to do his work now would we?"_

 

_ Well he could always bring his work over. _

 

IV: _"Hehehe. You know full well you two would get nothing done if he did that."_

 

_ You're probably right... _

 

_ I eventually find an anime that MC and I had added to our list of shows we had wanted to watch together. Violet Evergarden. He said that it's supposedly has really good reviews but that it's really sad. I know most people don't like sad things but I kind of do. _

 

_ I then hear my phone begin to buzz. It's MC. "Mind if I come over?" I ask him if he still has homework to do. "Not, really. I did most of it already." I tell him OK and that the anime he had been waiting to see was finally out on Netflix if he wanted to see it. "Oh it is!? I'll be right over! See you soon :)" _

 

_ As I set my phone down, I can feel the anxiety I was feeling from before melting away. He really is like a human happy pill for me. Just being around him makes everything better. _

 

IV: _"But what does you being around him do for him? It must be emotionally draining to be around someone like you."_

 

_ No. MC loves me. He says I make him happy. _

 

IV: _"And you believe him still? You really are du---"_

 

_ Can you go away now? I really don't want to talk to you today. You aren't going to ruin my day with MC. Not today. _

 

IV: _"Well, well. I know when I'm not wanted around. We'll talk later then Sayori..."_

 

_ I take a deep breath. I think the counseling sessions are starting to work a little bit. This time last year, I would have never been able to silence the voices in my head. Some days are easier than others but it feels good. The rain clouds aren't as terrible anymore. _

 

_ Ten minutes later I hear the doorbell ring. "Coming!" I yell from across the living room. As I open the door I see him. He's standing there in one of his hoodies and sweats, smiling. _

 

MC: "Morning hun."

 

S: "Hehe, morning."

 

_ He looks at me kind of funny, his head slightly canted off to the side. _

 

S: "...what's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

 

MC: "Is that...is that one of my hoodies?"

 

S: "Oh this? Hehe no no. It's one of mine."

 

MC: "No, I'm pretty sure it's one of my mine. I recognize that stain on the shoulder. When did you...?"

 

_ I let out a nervous laugh. He sighs and shakes his head as we both make our way to the couch. As we both sit down, he wraps his arm around me. _

 

MC: "You know what? The hoodie looks really good on you."

 

_ Hehe. I rest my head on his shoulder as begin to opening for Violet Evergarden starts to play. _

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**_The same day_ **

 

**_Sayori's house_ **

 

**2:22 PM**

 

 

Sayori and I have spent the better part of the last 3 hours, marathoning episodes of Violet Evergarden and a baking show she likes. Something called the Great British Bake Off I think. Sayori commented how this show reminded her of Natsuki and she wonders if one day we might see her on something like this. Honestly, with the way Natsuki bakes, I wouldn't be surprised.

 

S: "Hey MC, pause it for me. I'll be right back. You want anything from the kitchen?"

 

MC: "Um...I'm not too picky. Whatever you bring over I'm sure I'll like."

 

S: "Ok, I'll be right back."

 

Sayori gets up and heads into the kitchen. I can hear her going through the cupboards looking for something to eat. 

 

S: "I found some popcorn. Is that good?"

 

MC: "Sounds good to me." 

 

A few minutes later Sayori returns with a bowl full of fresh popcorn. She places the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of us and pops one of the pieces into her mouth.

 

S: "Mmmmm. Buttery."

 

I take a few pieces too. Seriously popcorn is one of my favorite foods. Sayori picks up the remote and points it at the TV signaling our marathon is about to start back up. However, after a few seconds, she puts the remote down next to her and just sits there.

 

MC: "Hm? Everything ok?"

 

S: "Yeah. I just want something sweet."

 

MC: "Oh? You don't have anything in the cabinets? I thought I saw cookies in there the last time I was over."

 

I look over the back of the couch at the cabinets trying to see if I can see anything from my position. I had gone with her to get groceries a few days ago and I KNOW I bought her cookies. There's no way she ate all of them already. Maybe she moved them and forgot?

 

As I'm turned away though I feel something fall into my lap. I twist back around, I see it's Sayori straddling my legs. I let out a bit of a nervous laugh.

 

MC: "Hng! Uh...hehe...yes? How may I help you?"

 

Sayori wraps her arms around my neck and just stares at me. I swear staring into her eyes is like staring into the sky. The look on her face though...

 

That look.

 

S: "I think you can help me with my sweet tooth."

 

MC: "Oh? Is that so?"

 

S: "Mmmmmhmmmm. Hehehe---"

 

Sayori gently presses her lips against mine. I can actually taste the butter from the popcorn still. I slowly pull away and as I do hear a slight whimper from her.

 

S: "One more."

 

I go in one more time. Again as I pull away, I hear her say it again.

 

S: "Hmmmm....one more."

 

I go in once more but this time I can feel her leaning into the kiss more. I feel myself slowly going from sitting up to laying down. When she finally breaks the kiss, she stares at me, her eyes seem like they're sparkling.

 

MC: "What's gotten into you today? Not that I'm necessarily complaining."

 

She takes a moment before answering.

 

S: "I don't know. I'm just in a good mood today."

 

MC: "So this is "good mood" Sayori?

 

S: "Hehehe." 

 

I can see a slightly coy smile forming.

 

She leans in for another kiss. Right before her lips reach mine, I whisper something to her.

 

MC: "Wanna know something?"

 

S: "Hmmmm?"

 

I lean up next to her ear.

 

MC: "I like good mood Sayori."

 

S: "Hehehe. I'm sure you do..."

 

As she kisses me, I can feel her hips ever so slightly moving. I'm honestly surprised I even realize it because it feels like my body is on autopilot right now. My hands begin to slowly work their way up her thighs. I gently squeeze her left thigh and between the kisses I can hear what sounds like a moan and a giggle from her. 

 

This continues on for the next few minutes until Sayori stops and leans back again.

 

S: "Let's head upstairs. There's not a lot of room on the couch."

 

MC: "But what about your show?"

 

S: "Don't worry. We'll be back down later for that."

 

She gets off me and begins to saunter up the stairs. Is this really happening right now? I mean I guess it is but this...this is really out of character for her. Normally Sayori is really conservative about stuff like this.

 

Today though?

 

When I get to her the doorway of her room, I look inside and I don't see her. Wait...I know she's up here. I saw her come up here. As I step into her room, I hear a loud sound from behind me. I jump about six feet from where I am to her bed.

 

MC: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

 

After the initial fear that my heart was going to jump out of my chest, I see Sayori doubled over, laughing.

 

S: "Hahahahaha! Oh...huehue...I'm sorry but I couldn't...haha...I couldn't resist. The look on your face though ahahahahaha."

 

I can feel my face burning red with embarrassment. 

 

And then I get an idea. I smile at Sayori which catches her off guard.

 

S: "MC...why are you looking at me like that?"

 

I can tell she's about to start running. As she makes her way to the door, I lunge at her and grab her up by her waist and pull her back into the room. She squeals and begins to struggle.

 

S: "Nononono! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What are you planning?"

 

I shift my hands ever so slightly around her waist.

 

S: "Oh no..."

 

MC: "Oh yes."

 

Soon the house is filled with a mix of screams and laughter as Sayori tries to break free of her tickling hug.

 

S: "Pfft! S-stop it....hahaha...I hate being t-tickled! Hahahahaha! Stop!"

 

As she struggles we both eventually fall over to the ground. She quickly sits up and huddles up next to Mr. Cow at the foot of her bed, trying to put distance between me and her. I can see the tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard. As she slowly catches her breath I can see her expression change to one of what I can only describe as one part embarrassment one part "I'm trying to be mad at you."

 

S: "T-that's...that's not fair. You cheated."

 

MC: "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

 

S: "But mine was funny!"

 

MC: "So was mine! I love your laugh by the way."

 

Sayori turns her head away in embarrassment. I can see her trying to hide a smile. I move closer to her.

 

MC: "Yep. That's definitely a smile."

 

S: "Haha, shut up."

 

As she turns back she just stares at me. She says something though that I wasn't expecting.

 

S: "Thank you."

 

MC: "Huh? For what?"

 

S: "I don't know. Just I feel like I should thank you."

 

MC: "O...k?"

 

It's been a few months since Sayori and I started dating. Her mood and mindset seems very different from back then to now. I return the smile.

 

MC: "You're such a weird girl."

 

I feel Sayori's hands on each side of my face.

 

S: "Yes but I'm your weird girl."

 

Hehe, yes she is. Sayori and I go back to kissing on the floor in front of her bed. As she pulls away, I see her quickly take off her hoodie. I was thinking she was taking it off because she was getting hot and there was t-shirt on under it.

 

Nope. Just a bra the same color as her hair. Instinctively I take my hoodie off too. As we kiss, I soon find my shirt being pulled off too. I feel her pull me on top of her.

 

Instead of kissing her lips, I begin to kiss her neck. I can feel her fingers in my hair, holding me close. Her breathing resonating in my ear.

 

S: " _ Huff. Huff. Huff _ ."

 

I feel her take my hand and put it around the top of her sweatpants as we both slowly slide them off her. I pull back from her neck and just admire her. No words. I just look at her. This was what I'd always wanted. What I had hoped for.

 

I smile and we continue to kiss. I can feel her hips raise into mine as she pulls her underwear halfway down her legs. As she lowers them back down, I pull them off the rest of the way. I stare into her eyes once more.

 

S: "I love you MC."

 

MC: "I love you too Sayori."

 

* * *

 

Normally this would be the part you'd expect me to say our first time was amazing and was like you see in the movies. That it was this beautiful thing between two people that love each other. That I was some sexual casanova.

 

Nope. It was short, awkward, and a bit messy. As we both lay there next to each other, I'm fairly certain my face is beet red. A profound sense of shame overwhelms me. Sayori leans over and puts her head on my chest.

 

MC: "Sorry about that."

 

S: "It's ok."

 

She raises her head off my chest and looks at me.

 

S: "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of chances to get better at it. Hehe."

 

Sayori gets up and makes her way to the door. Where is she going?

 

She looks back over her shoulder at me.

 

S: "Come on MC."

 

I look at her confused.

 

MC: "Where...where are we going?"

 

S: "To shower silly. Come on, we still have three more episodes of Violet Evergarden to get through."

 

I watch as Sayori walks out of her room humming as she walks into the bathroom. I slowly prop myself up and just stare at the empty doorway for a minute. Today really feels like a dream. It's a good feeling though. If you had told me a year ago, this is where my life would be, I wouldn't have believed you. I----

 

S: "MC!"

 

Er...sorry I gotta go!

 

MC: "I'm coming!"

 


	11. The Final Day of the Literature Club

  ** _The end of the school year_**

 

**_The final literature club meeting_ **

 

**2:30 PM**

 

So today is the day. The last day of classes for the year. Our final literature club meeting.

 

Instead of sharing poems with each other, we spend the class period cleaning up the club. I see Natsuki, cleaning her manga out of the closet. Monika is cleaning the chalkboard. Yuri and Sayori are wiping down the tables. As for me, my job is to sweep the club.

 

The tone in the air is somber. We all knew this day would come but it feels like it came a little too quickly. It's hard to believe that a year has already come and gone. As I sweep, I look around at all the girls and remember my times in the club with them.

 

* * *

 

**_Memory of Natsuki_ **

 

I remember the first time Natsuki and I read her Parfait Girl manga. I didn't think it was probably going to be worth reading. Personally, if I had to read it on my own, I would have never even touched the series. I don't know why though, but I gradually grew to not dislike it so much. Maybe it was because of her or maybe it was because I got more exposure to it. I do admit though, seeing how happy it made her, especially given what I know now about her home life made it so much better. When I found out about that, I asked Monika, Yuri, and Sayori to help chip in to get Natsuki a new set of manga for her collection. Everyone seemed ok with the idea, even Yuri. I still remember her face when we surprised her. She tried to hide it but we all could tell it meant a lot to her.

 

I think I'm going to miss our reading sessions the most.

 

_You idiot! What are you doing?!_

 

_How have you not read this?_

 

_Why...is everyday so hard...?_

 

_T-thank you MC. Er...you didn't have to though._

 

_I used to think you were just dense but...I...I really do appreciate everything you've done for me this year...but don't get the wrong idea._

 

* * *

 

**_Memory of Yuri_ **

 

I honestly didn't expect to become friends with Yuri when I first got here. I wasn't sure if it was her shyness or the fact that I felt intimidated around her that made our first few interactions a bit awkward but I'm really glad I got to meet her. I remember the first time we read together. That was...an experience. I can still recall that first chapter we were reading. I could tell the book was dark but apparently Yuri really enjoys books like that.

 

Actually a more accurate statement would be that Yuri just likes books. I still have the book she gave me for my birthday. She said it was from her own personal collection and was one of her favorites. She promised it wouldn't be as intense as the first book we read.

 

When I opened the book, a folded piece of paper fell out. At first I thought it was a bookmark but when I picked it up, it was actually a note. I could tell it was from Yuri by the handwriting. The note was a thank you note. Yuri said she wanted to thank me for being kind to her. Most people apparently either ignore her or make fun of her so that's why she keeps to herself.

 

She also thanked me for "still wanting to associate myself with her" after finding out about her cutting. I stumbled onto her one day in one of the empty classrooms when I was heading to the club. I could hear what sounded like someone sucking in air through their teeth and making weird noises. When I opened the door, I found Yuri, kneeling in a corner, her arms with multiple slash marks on them.

 

The look in her eyes...I'll never forget that look. She made me promise to not tell anyone and I didn't. Every so often she would pull me to the side and talk to me about why she does...that. I wasn't sure what to do in those scenarios so I just kept quiet but I could tell that having someone she felt she could talk to helped her. Over time, I noticed her shyness slowly faded away and she became a bit...happier isn't the word...open? I don't know what necessarily changed but one day I noticed Yuri out and instead of her normal long sleeve sweaters, she had short sleeves and the scars on her arms were all but gone.

 

_Basically, it's about this girl in high school who moves in with her long-lost younger sister..._

 

_Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop?_

 

_Please...don't tell anyone..._

 

_I don't know what it is but when I talk to you, I don't feel so alone._

 

_Thank you MC. I know it's not much but I wanted you to have this. It's one of my favorite books. Happy birthday and again thank you. For everything._

 

* * *

 

**_Memory of Monika_ **

 

I remember being really surprised to find out Monika had made her own literature club. She always put so much heart and effort into trying to make the club as best as it could be. I could tell that from day one. She was always more than willing to help any of us with anything we needed. Pretty, smart, driven, confident. She was everything I wanted to be...er...minus the pretty part.

 

Then one day, she didn't come to the club meeting. Yuri took over since she was the vice president of the literature club but I couldn't help but worry. I had seen her late before, usually for stuff like piano but to not show up at all?

 

That day was one of the few times Sayori and I didn't walk home. I told Sayori I was going to go talk with Shin about something. I decided to try and go and see if Monika was still at school because one of her friends said they did see her come in but she was acting funny. I searched all the spots, she would normally be. I then decided to check the roof. It was the one spot I hadn't checked and given how secluded it is, I figured it's the only other spot that makes sense for her to be.

 

As I opened the door onto the roof, there she was, looking at the horizon. She heard my footsteps and turned around. I don't think she expected anyone else to be up here. I could tell even from that distance something was wrong. When I asked her what was wrong, she just smiled and tried to play it off. She said she just came up here for fresh air. She turned away from me and went back to staring out into space. I quietly stood next to her and did the same. We both stood at the chain-linked fence and stared at the sky in silence for what felt like a long time.

 

"Do you ever feel like..." She cut herself off before she could finish her sentence. I turned to look at her. I could tell by her body language, that she was anything but ok. I had learned to be a bit more sensitive to stuff like this after Sayori. She asked me if I ever feel like people wouldn't like you if they knew the real you. The one that comes out when no one else is around?

 

I wasn't entirely sure what she meant. She told me she felt that everyone always saw her as the happy, pretty, confident girl who always tried her best. I saw her eyes getting misty as she spoke. "It's so hard to always try to be 'perfect' all the time," she told me. She felt that if she ever showed any signs of weakness or uncertainty that people would treat her differently. She felt that if she wasn't always able to be there for those she cared about that they would think less of her. She said the only place she didn't feel alone was in the literature club. It was the one place where her fears didn't feel so daunting.

 

I didn't know what to say to that. We just stood there in silence for a while longer. "You must think I'm weird huh?" she asked me. I walked over and did the only thing that felt right in that moment. I hugged her. I knew it probably wouldn't help fix things but I had never known she felt this way before. Sayori taught me that even though a person can look happy on the outside, they can be very broken on the inside. Initially she didn't do anything but after a few moments I felt her arms wrap around as I could hear the faint sounds of sobs coming from my shoulder.

 

_Welcome to the literature club!_

 

_Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day_

 

_I sometimes feel my best just isn't good enough..._

 

_Thank you._

 

* * *

 

As we finish cleaning, Monika sits on the desk at the front of the classroom.

 

M: "So...this is it. Our last literature club meeting. Did anyone want to say anything?"

 

Natsuki is the first to chime in, oddly enough.

 

N: "Um...I...I'm really going to miss you all. This place was the one place I felt I could be myself. The one place I felt wanted. So thank you guys...you know, for accepting me."

 

Sayori throws her arms around Natsuki, tears streaming down her face.

 

S: "NATSUKI! We love you too!"

 

N: "S-stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

 

Sayori lets go of Natsuki and decides to go next.

 

S: "Thank you all for all the support you gave me this year. Even after you all found out that I was going to the counselor, you all didn't treat me any differently. Thank you for being such amazing friends. Oh and MC? Thank you for joining the club."

 

Sayori smiles over at me. I can feel the slightest tinge of embarrassment starting to form. We all look over at Yuri who seems a bit unnerved at all of us looking at her.

 

Y: "M-me? Ok. I guess I'll go next..."

 

Yuri takes a moment to compose herself before beginning.

 

Y: "It was a pleasure to spend my senior year of high school with you all in this club. Thank you all for being so warm and welcoming to me and giving me an outlet to express myself."

 

The four girls all look over at me next.

 

S: "Your turn MC."

 

MC: "Uh...I'm not good at things like this though."

 

N: "If I had to do it, you're not getting out of this."

 

Y: "I would like to hear what you have to say."

 

MC: "I wanted to say...I guess what everyone else has already said. Thank you for inviting me to the club Sayori. Yuri, thank you for showing me the world of literature outside of just my manga collection. Natsuki, thank you for letting me read with you this year. And Monika, thank you for creating this club. My life would probably be very different without it."

 

I look around the room to see all the girls smiling.

 

M: "I guess it's my turn. First of all, I would like to thank all of you for being a part of my literature club. Thank you for being such wonderful friends and making this past school year something I will cherish forever. For the time it lasted, it was more than I could hope for but like all good literature, even our club must come to an end. I can say personally, I found a great deal of happiness here. So, thank you everyone."

 

Monika hops off the desk and picks up her bag. We all stand there silently for a moment. This is it. The end of the literature club.

 

S: "So what do we do now?"

 

N: "Well we still have summer vacation. That is...if you all want to hang out together I mean..."

 

Y: "I'd like that a lot actually."

 

M: "Mhm. We still have all of summer to do things together. We could even have an unofficial literature club day if you all wanted."

 

MC: "Sounds good to me."

 

As we all make our way to the door and into the hall, we all stop and pause as Monika takes out the keys to lock the classroom.

 

M: "Everyone have everything?"

 

MC: "Yep."

 

S: "Mhm."

 

N: "Yeah."

 

Y: "I do."

 

With that Monika turns the lights out in the room and locks the door, closing the chapter on this part of our lives.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A few weeks later_ **

 

**_MC's house_ **

 

**10:07 AM**

 

_ Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _

 

Half asleep, I reach under my pillow for my phone. What time is it anyways? As I open my phone, I see that it's after 10am already. As I check my messages, I see it's...Monika?

 

Weird. I open the message and begin to read. Hey MC! Remember, how I said we should have an unofficial club day? Well, a friend of mine told me there was a carnival coming up this weekend and I was wondering if you and Sayori were interested in coming. It's a special carnival too. It's free to get in if you dress up in a costume. I'm gonna talk to Yuri and Natsuki to see if they can make it too. Let me know asap!

 

A costumed carnival? Never heard of something like this before. I guess it could be fun.

 

_ Yawn _

 

I stare at the ceiling. It's been about four weeks since summer vacation started. Sayori and I already have already applied for our respective colleges. I applied for two and she applied for three. There's one that we both applied to and I honestly hope we both get in. If we don't, it's not necessarily the end of the world. The furthest any of the colleges we picked are from each other is about an hour and a half. Although to be quite frank, if we both get accepted to same college, I'll be relieved.

 

It's been weird not having to go to school everyday. Sayori and I decided to still go for our walk in the mornings. It's just because such a part of my routine, that I feel weird not doing it. It also gets me out of the house, which makes Sayori happy.

 

As I get out of bed and start to get dressed, my phone goes off again. This time I see it's Sayori.  _ You coming over? _ I tell her I'll be over in a bit.  _ Ok :) I'll see you soon <3 _ . I wonder what she'll think of us going to a costumed carnival...now that I think about it, what would I even wear to it? I don't have a costume?

 

* * *

 

**_Sayori's house_ **

 

**11:18 AM**

 

S: "What!? A carnival with costumes?"

 

MC: "Yep. Monika texted me about it this morning and asked if we would be interested in going. She said she's gonna talk to Yuri and Natsuki to see if they wanted to come along too."

 

S: "Of course I do! It sounds like it be a lot of fun."

 

Sayori stops suddenly.

 

S: "But wait, I don't have a costume."

 

MC: "Me either. I don't even know what I'd want to go as."

 

S: "Well we have a few days before the carnival to find something."

 

MC: "I could always go as a NEET. I already got the costume for that."

 

Sayori doesn't look all to amused by that idea.

 

S: "Uh, no. We'll find something for the two of us to go as. I'll text Monika and let her know we're both going."

 

Sayori texts Monika and a few minutes later gets a reply back. Ok. Sounds good. Yuri and Natsuki both say they can make it. I'll text you guys the directions the later. See you all then!

 

S: "So Yuri and Natsuki will be coming too. I wonder what they'll be going as. Hmmmm...."

 

MC: "How about we head to the outlets and see if we can find something to use as costumes."

 

S: "Ok. We can also stop by the thrift stores too. I've heard some people who go to conventions, shop there to find parts for their cosplays.

 

Sayori and I decide to head out and scour the local outlets and stores to see if we can find anything that can be used to make costumes for this weekend.

 

* * *

 

**_Day of the carnival_ **

 

**4:00 PM**

 

Sayori and I walk our way to the meeting spot Monika designated for us near the carnival. We decide to take a seat on one of the benches. The entire area looks like a convention is in town. There are people dressed up as everything. It's like Halloween but in the summer. 

 

MC: "I don't know about this."

 

S: "Don't worry. You look fine."

 

Sayori decided to dress as a nurse. Since my mom has so much nursing equipment, we were able to borrow things like a stethoscope and one of her white nursing jackets and a pair of her old scrubs.

 

As for me? Well, we managed to find an old top hat at one of the thrift stores and a long black jacket and a black vest. I was shooting for the Sherlock Holmes look. As I look around at all the other people here, I feel like my costume just isn't up to par with everyone else's.

 

"Hey MC! Sayori!"

 

As I look up, I see Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki waving to us. Monika looks like she's dressed as a cheerleader, Yuri looks like she's a thief, and Natsuki looks like she's dressed as a baker.

 

M: "Good to see you two."

 

N: "I'm guessing you're a doctor Sayori?"

 

S: "I'm a nurse."

 

N: "And MC you are....what....?"

 

MC: "I am Sherlock Holmes. The world's greatest detective!"

 

I hear a stifled laugh come from Natsuki. 

 

MC: "What's so funny?"

 

Yuri and Monika quietly laugh to themselves.

 

MC: "I am though!"

 

N: "Hehe, whatever you say MC."

 

S: "I like your costume Yuri."

 

Yuri's cheeks blushed.

 

Y: "T-Thank you. This is the first time I've ever done something like this before."

 

MC: "So Natsuki, you're a chef right?"

 

N: "Baker actually."

 

S: "Does that mean you brought us cupcakes?"

 

Natsuki just stared at Sayori who nervously giggled to herself.

 

M: "Well let's go everyone. The unofficial literature club day is off!"

 

* * *

 

The carnival is packed to the brim with people. There's superheroes, super villains, wizards, and too many anime characters to name. It's like an anime convention decided to build a miniature theme park. 

 

We decide to stop by one of the baseball throwing games. Apparently instead of knocking over bottles, you have to hit the bullseye of a target to win this one.

 

S: "Hey MC! Come on, let's try this one."

 

I pay for Sayori and I to throw. We're each given three balls.

 

Y: "Good luck you two."

 

N: "You two got this."

 

I look over at Sayori who looks at me and smiles.

 

S: "You go for first."

 

M: "Remember MC, no pressure."

 

Even without looking, I can almost see the slightly smug look on Monika's face as she says that. Sure, easy for her to say. You're not the one with four pairs of eyes on you. I take a deep breath and steady myself. I wind up and hurl the ball as hard as I can.

 

And I miss. Completely. I actually manage to miss the entire target. I can hear the girls behind me snickering. I can see Sayori out of the corner of my eye, with a look of shock and her trying to fight back a smile. I pretend like I didn't just embarrass myself in front of all my friends. The next ball hits the corner of the target. The final throw hits the corner on the opposite side.

 

N: "And strike three. Better luck next time MC."

 

M: "Your turn Sayori."

 

I walk back to the other three as we all watch Sayori take aim. I lean over to Monika and whisper so as to not break Sayori's concentration.

 

MC: "Do you think she'll be able to----"

 

Sayori lets the ball fly and hits the target dead center on her first throw. 

 

"We have a winner, claim your prize little missy", announces the man at the booth. We all stand there in stunned silence for a moment.

 

M: "To answer your question MC, yeah. I think so.

 

Y: "Uh...that was most impressive Sayori. Congratulations."

 

N: "She did it the first try too."

 

Sayori walks up to me with a giant stuffed bear and the toothiest smile I have ever seen.

 

M: "Isn't it the guy who usually wins the stuffed animal for the girl?"

 

The girls collectively giggle to themselves.

 

MC: "ALLLLLRIGHT! How about we go and do something else shall we?"

 

* * *

 

**9:00 PM**

 

For the next few hours, we go on rides, play more games, eat some of the specialty foods at the carnival (the anime themed rice balls are probably the nerdiest thing I have ever eaten and one of the tastiest).

 

We start to make our way to the entrance of the carnival to start heading home.

 

N:  _ Yawn _ "I'm so tired."

 

M: "Yeah I'm exhausted but a good exhausted."

 

Y: "I had a lot of fun today. Thank you Monika for inviting all of us."

 

S: "Yeah, this was amazing."

 

I stop as I hear what sounds like a faint whistling coming from behind us.

 

MC: "Wait, did you all hear that?"

 

N: "Huh? Hear what?"

 

A few seconds later a loud pop can be heard as the sky turns green. Then blue. Then red. Sayori's eyes go wide as she points up.

 

S: "Fireworks!"

 

We start to see dozen of fireworks being launched. Some of the fireworks are normal ones. However, some of them explode into the shapes of various heroes and fictional characters. One really big one even looks like Godzilla.

 

We all stare up at the sky as night is turned to day and we're all bathed in the lights of hundreds of fireworks. The explosions of light from the fireworks paints the area in several different colors but even so, I can see the smiles on all their faces. 

 

Y: "It's really beautiful."

 

M: "Mhm."

 

I gently squeeze Sayori's hand. She turns and looks at me and smiles. Yes thank you Monika. Thank you for giving me this memory. I'll treasure it for the rest of my days.

 

We spend the remainder of our time at the carnival bathed in the glow of ([fireworks](https://imgur.com/a/RqzF4))


	13. Chapter 13

**_Five weeks later_ **

 

**_MC's house_ **

 

**9:15 PM**

 

_ sigh  _

 

It's been five days since Sayori and her family left for their family vacation. Her dad and mom wanted to spend one final family vacation together before she headed off to college. Sayori wanted me to come along with her but I felt wrong inviting myself to be a part of her family's vacation. I told her to just enjoy herself and the time she got to spend with her parents.

 

Since she's been gone, I received the letters from the colleges I applied to. I haven't opened it, partly out of fear and also because I wanted for us to both open them together. Hopefully by the time she gets back, we both have our letters. She should be back some time tomorrow.

 

As I absentmindedly click through the TV channels, I realize there's not a lot on that's worth watching. Great. I hope at least Sayori is having fun.

 

No sooner do I say that I receive a message from Sayori. Hm? A picture message? As I click open the message, I see it's Sayori at the ([beach](https://imgur.com/a/7HQsX)).  _ Hawaii is so nice! Wish you were here tho :(. I'll see you tomorrow! Love you! :D _ It feels good to see her happy like that. She's sent me a lot of pictures of her trip. I think the ones of her family in front of the volcanoes and at the luau are my favorites.

 

I reach over on the other side of the couch and pick up a book Sayori gave me before she left for vacation. In it were mementos of our time together: The tickets from our first movie. The poems we wrote each other when I first started to going to the literature club. A drawing Sayori did of us. She said it wasn't the best drawing in the world but I thought it was amazing because she made it for me. Most of the pages are blank but that's fine. We'll have plenty of time to fill it in.

 

* * *

 

This summer really has flown by. It feels like just a few days ago school was ending and we all were planning our summer vacations. Unlike other years, I managed to actually do something with my summer other than just sit around and do nothing. Shin got me a job at the boxing gym he works at so I've been working there this summer. It's not necessarily the best paying job mainly because all I do is keep the gym clean and sign people in at the desk but what I lack in pay, I make up in the fact that I can go to the gym whenever I want. Shin and a few of the guys there invited me to work out with them. At first, I would come home and could barely move. My mom would just look at me and ask me what did I do. When I told her I worked out with Shin she would just laugh to herself.  _ I guess that's one of the unintended benefits of working at a gym _ she told me. 

 

For the first two weeks or so, I remember everything hurting. Things I didn't even realize could hurt, hurt. Did you know your hair could hurt? It can apparently. Sayori told me initially that I didn't need to work out. That she thought I looked good as I was. 

 

* * *

 

Rewind to about two weeks ago, when Sayori came into the gym near the end of one of Shin's training sessions with me. I was drenched in sweat from sparring with one of Shin's friends. The guy was just as good as Shin. As the final bell rung, I took off my headgear and one of the guys from the gym told me I had a visitor. As I turned around, I realized it was Sayori. She just sheepishly waved at me. I told her I'd be back right after I got done showering.

 

That evening as we walked home, I felt Sayori grabbing on to my arm a little tighter than normal.

 

MC: "Hm? Everything ok?"

 

S: "Y-yeah. Why do you ask?"

 

MC: "You just seem like you're squeezing tighter than normal. Are you nervous?"

 

She let out a bit of nervous laughter and I could see her face becoming flush.

 

S: "Oh me? Nonono, I'm good. Everything's great. Hehehe."

 

As we started to get close to her house, it started to rain so we raced home. All the road work I had been doing the past couple of weeks with Shin really helped. Originally, I could barely run a quarter mile before feeling like I was dying. By that day, I was able to run two to three miles with relative ease. It's nothing compared to how much running the others do. They run close to six to seven miles daily AND THEN go workout.

 

As we got to Sayori's house, we both had been thoroughly drenched. Our shoes made a sloshing sound as we walked in the front door. I looked back at Sayori who was doubled over and out of breath.

 

S: "Hey...no...fair. You almost...left me...behind. You run too fast..."

 

MC: "Uh, I'm sorry."

 

Sayori makes her way over to the kitchen and sits on one of the chairs as she tries to pull off her socks.

 

S: "Ugh. I'm soaked."

 

MC: "At least you don't have to take a shower."

 

S: "Hardy har har. Come on. Off with it."

 

MC: "Off with what?"

 

S: "Your clothes silly. You're gonna get sick if you sit in wet clothes too long."

 

MC: "Pretty sure that's not how that works."

 

S: "Oh come on MC. You're drenched. We need to at least dry your clothes."

 

MC: "And what am I going to wear? I'm not walking around in nothing if your parents come home."

 

S: "Dad is on a trip and mom is visiting grandma for the weekend. I told you that so don't worry. Go ahead and load your stuff into the dryer. I'll be right back."

 

Sayori went upstairs to change her clothes and I went to the dryer room and took off my wet clothes. I loaded up my socks, shirt, and shorts and just sat on the top of the washer. I soon heard the footsteps of Sayori coming down the stairs.

 

S: "Ok MC, I'm b----"

 

I watched Sayori drop her pile of clothes and her face turn completely red. I don't know why though, it's just me.

 

I hopped down and began to pick up her clothes and load them into the dryer. As I finished loading them and turning the dryer on, I looked back to see her still with the same look on her face.

 

MC: "Earth to Sayori. Come in Sayori. You ok in there?"

 

S: "Eep! Yes! I'm...I'm..."

 

MC: "Come on, let's go watch TV while we wait."

 

S: "Y-yeah..."

 

* * *

 

Heh. Memories like that make me happy. 

 

As I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, I realize that tomorrow, if Sayori has gotten her letter too, this is going to be a big deal for us. I promised her I wouldn't stress myself out over it but I can't really help it. As I close my eyes, and drift off to sleep, I dream of what college life will be like for the two of us.

 

* * *

 

**_Mid-afternoon the next day_ **

 

I sit on the couch in the living room, watching a few episodes of the new My Hero Academia season. Sayori should be back sometime today. I wonder if she brought back anything with her...

 

During one of the commercial breaks, I hear the doorbell ring. Odd. Mom didn't mention that anything was coming today. As I open the door, I feel myself being knocked onto my back.

 

MC: "What in the he---"

 

As I regain my bearings, I see Sayori on top of me and more tan than I last remember seeing her.

 

S: "Hi honey!"

 

She leans in for a kiss before going back to smiling at me

 

MC: "Uh, hi. You're back early. How was Hawaii?"

 

S: "Amazing! I have so many things to tell you."

 

Sayori helps me to my feet as we walk over to the couch.

 

MC: "I would have thought, you'd be jet lagged and sleeping when you got back."

 

S: "Well we got back this morning. Once we got home, I dropped off my stuff and came right over. I missed you."

 

MC: "I missed you too."

 

Sayori spends the next half an hour telling me about all the things her and her family did while they on vacation. She showed me her swimming with dolphins, parasailing, her on a cruise ship, and even her zip-lining through the rainforests. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with each story she recounted.

 

MC: "Needless to say, sounds like you really enjoyed yourself."

 

S: "Oh yes. What about you though? What did you do?"

 

MC: "Not much. I worked and Shin and I went to a baseball game. You know, really living life on the edge."

 

S: "Oh stop it you."

 

Sayori gently shoves me. I then feel her squeeze my shoulder. A coy smile forms on her face.

 

S: "I really need to thank Shin for getting you that job."

 

MC: "I do too haha. Oh guess what came in the mail while you were gone?"

 

Sayori reaches into her little backpack and pulls out three letters.

 

S: "Guessing you're talking about this?"

 

I look at it and can see the seal of one of the schools she applied for on the front. 

 

MC: "Yep. I got mine in a few days ago."

 

S: "So did you open it yet?"

 

MC: "No. I was waiting till you got back."

 

I go over to the kitchen table and pick up the two letters I got and sit back down next to Sayori.

 

She can tell that I'm nervous as I begin to crumple the ends of one of the letters. She places her hand on mine and gently smiles at me.

 

S: "Remember, no matter what, we'll get through this."

 

I take a deep breath and open the letter to the school that Sayori I know didn't apply to as I see her open hers. As I scan the first few words of the letter, I immediately feel a lump in the pit of my stomach. I lay the letter on the coffee table in front of us.

 

S: "Good news?"

 

MC: "I didn't get in. You?"

 

S: "Same. It's not too bad though. I wasn't too sold on that school anyway."

 

I watch as Sayori opens the next letter. As I watch her eyes make their way down the paper, they grow slightly bigger and they dart back and forth faster. Sayori jumps to her feet, a big smile on her face.

 

S: "I got in!"

 

She quickly opens the next letter and the look on her face persists.

 

S: "I got into my second choice too!"

 

She looks so happy right now. I take a deep breath as I begin to open my final letter. As I scan the page, I slowly stand up and turn away from Sayori.

 

S: "MC...is everything ok?"

 

I slowly form a fist, crushing the paper in my hands. My body begins to tremble. Even without seeing her, I can hear the worry in her voice.

 

S: "MC...are you...are you..."

 

MC: "I....I...."

 

I turn around to face Sayori.

 

MC: "I GOT IN!"

 

The look on Sayori's face goes from one of worry, to shock, to what I can only assume is a combination of the two with a pinch of anger thrown in. The school that accepted me was Sayori's first choice school.

 

S: "Don't do that! You scared me!"

 

I'm so happy, I pick Sayori up and spin her around the living room.

 

S: "Waaaaaaaaaaaah! MCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 

I put her down. Apparently I spun a little too much since I can tell she's having a bit of a hard time keeping her balance. As she steadies herself, I can't contain my smile.

 

MC: "I'm so happy right now. We can attend the same college now!"

 

A serious and somber look crosses Sayori's face as her smile fades. The sudden change jars me out of my happy moment.

 

S: "I still haven't made my decision yet for what school I want."

 

MC: "But...don't you want to go to the same school?"

 

Sayori picks up the two acceptance letters and turns around, her back facing me. I watch as she holds them both in her hands.

 

S: "Both schools have so much to offer. I can really see myself going to either one and being happy. This is my life after all. I have to make this decision for me."

 

I feel a wave of anxiety wash over me. She can't honestly be thinking...

 

MC: "Sayori...what are you saying?"

 

Sayori turns back around and looks be dead in the eyes with the same somber look.

 

S: "I mean I have to make the best decision for me. In the end, that's what it boils down to right?"

 

I can feel a tightness in my chest at those words. She turns her back to me as she sets the papers back down and looks up at the ceiling.

 

S: "I think I'll choose...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

My first option."

 

MC: "W-w-w-what?"

 

As she turns around, I can see the biggest grin on her face forming. 

 

And then starts the laughter.

 

S: "Oh baby! The look on your face! I'm so sorry but...Hahahahahahaha!"

 

MC: "Wait...you...you..."

 

She...she played me. I lower my head.

 

MC: "Sayori..."

 

Sayori stops laughing long enough to realize what's about to happen.

 

S: "Oh no..."

 

Without any more words, she bolts around the kitchen table as I chase after her. Every time I round a corner, she runs around to the other side.

 

MC: "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

 

S: "You started it!"

 

MC: "When I catch you, you're soooooo in for it."

 

S: "I did not agree to this!"

 

Sayori tries to run around the table and up the stairs to her room. She doesn't make it all the way to the stairs though before I grab ahold of her. She struggles because she knows what's about to happen.

 

S: "Nononono please! No don't tickle! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

 

However instead of a torturous tickling sessions, I just hold onto her. Soon she stops struggling when she realizes I'm not doing anything.

 

S: "Huh?"

 

MC: "That's now one less thing I have to stress over."

 

I let go of Sayori who turns and looks at me.

 

MC: "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to give up your dreams of going off to your dream school for me."

 

Sayori wraps her arms around my neck and stares right into my soul with those eyes of hers.

 

S: "Both schools give me what I want. Only one lets me be with you. It's really an easy choice."

 

MC: "Sayori..."

 

I pull her close and we kiss. I feel like a large weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. We can be together just like we had wanted.

 

S: "So what should we do to celebrate?"

 

MC: "I have an idea for what we can do for starters."

 

S: "Oh? What is th----eeeeeepppp!"

 

Before she can finish her sentence, I pick her up. Instinctively her legs wrap around my waist. She feels so light. As I look into her eyes, I can see that this took her by surprise.

 

MC: "Oh nothing really. Just a little mid-afternoon cardio. How's that sound?"

 

S: "Want to know something?"

 

MC: "Hm?"

 

S: "I like your idea."

 

I place her down as I chase her upstairs, her squeals and laughs echoing through the house.

 

Looks like this fall, Sayori and I will be starting our lives as college students together. I don't know what to expect but as long as I have her, I feel like I can take on anything.


	14. Doki Doki College Days

Welcome to ([Doki Doki College Days!](https://imgur.com/a/fThbI))

 

* * *

**_Beginning of the fall semester_ **

 

**_MC's dorm_ **

 

MC: "So that's 10 pages of World History due by tomorrow, a Bio lab due in two days, at least two math modules due by the end of the week, and a discussion section due by AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHY IS EVERYTHING DUE IN THE SAME WEEK!?"

 

It's been about two weeks since Sayori and I started college. I swear in those two weeks, I've started developing gray hairs. I knew college would be harder but this just seems ridiculous. I've heard from my roommate that things get easier after the first semester.

 

"Study session going well I'm guessing?"

 

I gesture to my stack of books and papers on my desk in an overly animated manner.

 

MC: "No! How do professors expect us to do all of this? Don't they realize that we have other classes?"

 

"Haha, they do. They just think their class is more important than the others."

 

That's my roommate Kenchi. He's a sophomore. He's been sort of taking me under his wing and showing me around and introducing me to campus life. We met each other the day before we moved into the dorms.

 

K: "Maybe you need to take a break and chill for a bit. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

 

He's right. Me throwing myself at this brick wall is not going to help me any. That and food sounds really good right now.

 

MC: "Sure. Where are we eating?"

 

K: "Let's head to Fudo."

 

\-------

 

**_At Fudo aka the campus food court_ **

 

MC: " _ sluuuuurrrrrp _ Aaaaaaah, that hit the spot."

 

As I put down my bowl of ramen, I look around at all the students going to and from the different restaurants. This place is really packed during lunch hours obviously but it's easy to understand why. It's faster to just come here than it is to try to get off campus and then back on before most people's classes start. I feel more like I'm in a mall than a college cafeteria.

 

Kenchi finishes his bowl of ramen soon after.

 

K: "See anything you like MC?"

 

MC: "Huh what do you mean?"

 

Kenchi gestures over to a group of girls standing over in one of the Japan Express lines.

 

K: "Ah, I do love the college life. So many beautiful girls, so little time."

 

The group of girls that Kenchi is looking at realize we're both looking at them and look at each other and smile as they start to giggle to themselves. One of them even waves back to us.

 

K: "Don't be rude MC, wave back to the pretty ladies."

 

MC: "Er...but I..."

 

I let out a sheepish wave as the girls giggle and turn back around to place their orders.

 

K: "I think they might like you."

 

MC: "That's nice."

 

K: "Bah, you're no fun."

 

At that moment I feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck and feel something warm next to my face. As I glance over to my right, I see it's Sayori.

 

S: "Hi honey. Hi Kenchi."

 

K: "Ah Sayori, hello. MC was just talking about you."

 

"What brings you two here?"

 

I turn to my left to see Sayori's roommate, Hana, standing next to me. Hana is in a lot of ways, very similar to Sayori. Similar tastes in music, hobbies, interests. She's a sophomore like Kenchi.

 

MC: "Just trying to clear my head."

 

S: "Oh, is something wrong?"

 

K: "He's just been stressing out over homework, so I figured we'd grab a bite to eat before he goes back for round two."

 

H: "Don't worry MC. The hardest part of college is the first semester. Get through that, and it's not too terrible."

 

K: "Yeah, that is until midterms and finals week."

 

S: "Well, Hana and I are going to go to the pool for a swim. I'll text you later MC. Kenchi, make sure he doesn't stress himself out too much please."

 

Kenchi stands up and salutes Sayori. I just shake my head.

 

K: "Yes ma'am."

 

I look up to see Sayori staring down at me smiling.

 

S: "Talk to you later. Love you."

 

MC: "Love you too."

 

Sayori gives me a quick peck before her and Hana walk off to the indoor pool.

 

K: "She's really something isn't she?"

 

MC: "Hm? Who?"

 

K: "Sayori. I can tell by the way you look at her, she must mean a lot to you."

 

He has no idea.

 

MC: "Yeah. She does."

 

I watch as Kenchi looks over his shoulder again and turns back with a weird grin on his face.

 

MC: "What's with that look?"

 

K: "Oh nothing, I was just imagining seeing those two in their bathing suits, all covered in water and----"

 

MC: "Kenchi."

 

K: "Yes bro."

 

MC: "Don't make me stab you with these chopsticks."

 

Kenchi lets out a faintly nervous laugh.

 

K: "Hehe, it was just a joke."

 

MC:  _ sigh _ . Let's head back. I gotta finish reading those World History pages.

 

K: "You sure you don't wanna head over to the pool?"

 

I just blankly stare at Kenchi who just laughs.

 

K: "Fine. Fine...maybe next time."

 

* * *

 

**_An hour later at the college pool_ **

 

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

_ I finish my ([final lap](https://imgur.com/a/NP7Iz)) and make my way out of the pool. Hana hands me a towel so I can dry off. _

 

S: " _ Huff. Huff. _ I don't know how you do it. You swim like a fish."

 

_ Hana smiles at me. _

 

H: "Hehe, well I've grown up in the water most of my life so it just comes natural to me. Swimming is an amazing exercise."

 

_ Hana is right about that. She's in phenomenal shape. Then I look at me and...yeah. Between seeing her and MC, I feel motivated to start working out. I can't do the stuff MC does but I do like swimming. I really lucked out getting Hana as a roommate. _

 

H: "If you're ready, let's head back. I got a World Literature paper to write."

 

S: "Ok. Sounds good."

 

_ After a few minutes, Hana and I change our clothes and start walking back to our dorm _

 

H: "Hey Sayori, mind if I ask you something?"

 

S: "Hm? Go ahead."

 

H: "How exactly did you meet your boyfriend anyway? I know you told me you had one but I don't know much else about him."

 

S: "Well, MC and I have known each other since we were kids. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

 

H: "Awwwww, the childhood love story. Two childhood friends who have unrequited feelings for each other, growing up and one day they confess their feelings to each other and live happily ever after. It's so sweet."

 

_ I let out a slightly embarrassed laugh. When she says it like that, it sounds like our story is out of a movie script. _

 

H: "Sooooo, how did he ask you out?"

 

_ In that moment, my mind flashes back to that day... _

 

S: "Uh, he just sort of asked me out one day hehe. I know, really exciting stuff."

 

_ Hana gives me a disbelieving look. _

 

H: "Oh come on. No overly sappy story of him trying to woo you? No writing you a love letter confessing his inner most feelings for you? Not even a story of him making you a CD of all the songs that remind him of you?"

 

S: "Who even listens to CDs anymore???"

 

H: "Boo. You're no fun. As long as you two are happy, that's all that matters."

 

"Hey you two! Wait up!"

 

_ I recognize that voice. As Hana and I turn around, we see Kikyo running up to the both of us. Kikyo is a freshmen like me and MC. I met her during orientation and we hit it off really well. She kind of reminds me of Monika a bit in terms of personality. _

 

Ki: "Hey you two, where are you going?"

 

S: "Heading back to the dorm. Hana and I have homework to do."

 

Ki: "Mind if tag along? It's easier for me to study when I have others around."

 

H: "I don't mind."

 

* * *

 

**_Back and Hana and Sayori's dorm_ **

 

_ We spend the next two or so hours working on our homework. Thankfully all I have to do today is a little psych reading and a few problems for my Intro to College Mathematics course. While working on one of the math problems, I hear my phone vibrate. _

 

H: "Calling it now, it's MC."

 

_ Kikyo looks up from her textbook with a puzzled look. _

 

Ki: "Hm? Who's MC?"

 

H: "Sayori's boyfriend."

 

Ki: "Wait, you have a boyfriend? You didn't tell me that. What's he look like? Is he cute?"

 

_ I look down at the text message he sent me. "Ugh. My brain is melting but I'm finally done. How was your swim session?" As I send off my reply, I feel Kikyo's face over my shoulder. _

 

Ki: "Hi Sayori's boyfriend."

 

_ I text MC that Kikyo says hi. He replies with "Uh, hi there." As I hit the home button on my phone, my homescreen wallpaper shows up. It's a picture of MC and I from one of our dates. _

 

Ki: "Is that him?"

 

S: "Yep. That's my MC."

 

Ki: "Oh he is cute. Not as cute as my man though."

 

H: "You have a boyfriend Kikyo?"

 

Ki: "Yep. We've been together three years now. He's my world. Here's a picture of us."

 

_ Kikyo shows me a picture of her and her boyfriend standing in front of a cherry blossom tree and kissing. _

 

S: "Aw, you two look cute together."

 

Ki: "Yep. When we graduate, we're going to get married."

 

_ Marriage. That sounds nice. I've wondered what it would be like to be MC's wife more than a few times. I think we've only ever discussed it once and it wasn't really in-depth or anything. I mean, we haven't even been dating a full year yet. _

 

Ki: "What about you Hana? Do you have any pictures of your boyfriend?"

 

_ Hana looks up from her book she's reading. _

 

H: "I would, if I had one."

 

Ki: "Whaaat? You don't have a boyfriend? But you're so pretty and popular! You must have guys lined up to be with you."

 

H: " _ sigh _ I don't have time for boys right now. I have my studies to worry about."

 

_ Kikyo stands up and strikes an overly dramatic pose. _

 

Ki: "The fair maiden Hana, buries herself in a world of books and work, unaware that her true love is out there somewhere. Waiting for her. Will she ever find that special someone? Will she be able to pull herself free of the grips of her obligations to her school work?! Will she..."

 

_ Kikyo stops and looks at Hana who is glaring at her. _

 

H: "Are you done yet?"

 

Ki: "...find that special day? Ok. Now I'm done."

 

_ For the next hour or so we talked and studied. By the end of the night, Kikyo wound up heading back to her room. _

 

Ki: "Thanks for letting me study with you two. We should do it again sometime."

 

S: "Yeah I had fun."

 

H: "Mhm. Goodnight Kikyo."

 

_ Hana and I waved to Kikyo as she disappeared down the stairs. _

 

H: "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight Sayori. I'll talk to you in the morning."

 

_ I head to my room and lay down on my bed. I text MC goodnight like I normally do. After a few minutes, he replies "Goodnight. Love you :)". I slide my phone under my pillow and cuddle Mr. Cow. _

 

_ So much has changed in just a year. I never would have thought I'd be away at college. It's all a little scary. Having MC though makes the rainclouds feel so much further away. These past few months have been the happiest months I can remember. Even though I don't see MC as much anymore and I'm not going to the counselor like I used to, I feel like everything's going to be ok. Having someone like MC gives me the motivation I need to keep going. _

 

_ I think back to what Kikyo said about her and her boyfriend getting married after college. I wonder if that's something MC wants. I'm sure it is. I know he loves me and I love him but...marriage? That's a really big deal. Aaaaaaaaaaah. I need to stop worrying or else I'll never be able to sleep. _

 

_ I take one final look at my phone and one of the pictures of MC and I. It's a picture Shin took of us when we weren't looking. I had taken a piece of frosting off of a cupcake and wiped it on MC's face. Shin took the picture of the result of me doing that. We're both smiling and laughing, our faces covered in frosting. Whenever, I'm having a bad day, I just look at that photo and everything feels better. _

 

_ I slide my phone back under my pillow and drift off to sleep. _


	15. Chapter 15

**_Three months later_ **

 

**_MC's dorm room_ **

 

It's midterm week. Thankfully for me, I'm all done my midterms. I've been going pretty much nonstop since the beginning of the semester so it's nice to just be able to lay here and not have to do anything for at least a day. Sayori said she'll be by once she finishes her last exam. It'll be nice to see her. I haven't really gotten to see her much these past two weeks.

 

Mom sent me a care package a few days ago. She stuffed it full of snacks and other things she felt would help get me through the semester or just that reminded me of home. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling homesick. In the package she attached a letter. She said she was so proud of me and how she knows if dad were here, he'd be proud too. It's probably a good thing I was alone in my room when I read that because I started to feel myself tearing up when I saw that.

 

As I grab one of the chocolate bars from the care package, I hear a knock on my door. It's Kenchi.

 

K: "Hey MC, I'm gonna be heading out. You need anything while I'm out?"

 

MC: "No, I'm good. Sayori's going to be coming over in a bit. We should be good."

 

K: "I'm sure you will be..."

 

MC: "What does that mean?"

 

I watch as Kenchi makes these weird moaning noises, complete with hip thrusts.

 

K: "Just remember, wrap it before you tap it."

 

MC: "Goodbye Kenchi."

 

K: "Adios!"

 

As I hear the dorm room door open, I hear Kenchi stop.

 

K: "Hey MC, your guest has arrived."

 

I peek my head out of my room and see Sayori standing in the entrance way.

 

K: "Well I'd love to stay and chat with you two but I gotta be going. Talk to you later you two. Oh and MC don't forget what I told you."

 

Sayori goes from looking at Kenchi to looking at me.

 

S: "Huh? What did he tell you?"

 

Unbeknownst to Sayori, I can see Kenchi make a rather lewd gesture with both his hands behind her. Dammit Kenchi!

 

MC: "Oh it's nothing. Nothing at all. Come in, come in."

 

I guide Sayori into the living room and just before I close the door, I glare at Kenchi who has the smuggest grin on his face as the door shuts. As I turn around I'm greeted with a hug. A rather tight hug at that.

 

MC: "So how did your final midterm go?"

 

S: "Well it was my Intro to Psychology class. I feel pretty good about it. I know I passed that one, it's the other ones I'm not so sure of."

 

MC: "We'll just have to wait till grades post in a week or so."

 

We both go and sit down on the couch. Sayori rests her head on my shoulder. I miss moments like this. Me, her, and the quiet. For most people, sitting in a room with someone and not talking would make them feel nervous but when it's just the two of us, I don't feel that way at all. That and considering how tired we both probably are at the moment, I wouldn't be opposed to us just passing out right now.

 

MC: "Did you have any plans for the evening?"

 

S: "Funny you should mention that. Kikyo invited us to go out with her and her boyfriend to one of the local sushi restaurants. She tells me it's really good."

 

MC: "Did you tell her we were going?"

 

S: "Not yet. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go."

 

MC: "I don't mind. I might be tired but sushi sounds good right now. How far away is it?"

 

S: "Oh it's a little ways off campus. We could probably walk there."

 

MC: "Ok, text her that we're coming and I'll go and change. Be right back."

 

I get off the couch and head into my room as I hear Sayori calling Kikyo. I really wasn't expecting to have to go out today. Thankfully though I did laundry two days ago so I actually have something to wear other than sweats for a change. As I'm trying to put my jeans on, I look up and see Sayori resting against the doorway.

 

MC: "Uh...quick question. Is this place a normal sushi place or one of those fancy ones where I'm going to need to dress up?"

 

Sayori gestures to her clothes, a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

 

S: "Something like this should be fine. She didn't mention us having to dress up or anything."

 

I buckle my pants but as I go to put on my shirt, I feel Sayori's hand on my chest.

 

MC: "Um, hi there."

 

Sayori doesn't say anything but simply smiles while her hands rests over where my heart is. We stand there in silence for a few moments before she removes her hand. I finally pull my shirt on over my head.

 

MC: "Um...ok?"

 

S: "I remember when I did that the first time. Your heart was racing so fast. It was really cute."

 

MC: "I remember that. I was really nervous."

 

S: "But now your heartbeat seems calmer. Is it not beating as fast because you don't like me or something?"

 

MC: "No. It's just that I'm not scared anymore when I'm around you."

 

I place my hands around her waist. Yeah, some people might confuse the lack of butterflies in your stomach or those really intense feelings you get when you're in a new relationship as proof that you don't care about the person as much anymore, but that couldn't be further from the truth I've found out. 

 

As I pull her into a hug, her hair smells like cherry blossoms. However, our moment is broken up by the sound of my stomach growling. Sayori chuckles to herself.

 

S: "Hehehe, let’s hurry MC. Seems your stomach is hungrier than you thought."

 

I grab my wallet and keys and Sayori and I are off to meet Kikyo and her boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

**_At the sushi restaurant_ **

 

Sayori and I arrive at the restaurant that Kikyo told us to meet her at. As we walk in the door, we see Kikyo waving to us from across the restaurant. She's sitting next to someone. I'm going to assume that's her boyfriend.

 

Sayori and I make our way to the table the two of them are sitting at. Kikyo gets up and hugs Sayori. These two really have become like sisters over the past two months. Kikyo is one of the few people Sayori has told me she's felt comfortable enough around to tell about her depression and what happened to her. When she told me that, I knew that was no small thing for Sayori to do.

 

Ki: "I'm so glad you two could make it!"

 

As we sit down, you can almost feel Kikyo's excitement as she holds onto her boyfriend's arm.

 

Ki: "MC. Sayori. This is my boyfriend Yuki."

 

Y: "It's very nice to meet you two. Kikyo has told me a lot about you two."

 

Ki: "So are you two ready to order?"

 

S: "Yes. I'm starving."

 

For the next hour or so, we talk about the normal things. How we met each other, school, local topics, etc. I found out that Yuki actually has a job as a photographer. He showed us a few photos he had taken on some of his trips. Most of them were of Kikyo and him but there were a few of what looked like supermodels and fashion shows. Kikyo said that because Yuki is so good, there are some event planners that hire him to go and shoot for them at local or national fashion shows. I would never have thought someone as young as Yuki would be doing stuff like this at his age.

 

MC: "Yuki, you really have an interesting job. I wish I could go and travel like that."

 

Y: "It is definitely one of the benefits of my field of work. I get to travel more than I ever dreamed I would be able to. However, as much as I love travelling, it's nice to know I have Kikyo to always come back home to."

 

Kikyo squeezes Yuki's hand and beams. These two really are made for each other.

 

S: "Awwwww! That's so cute!"

 

Ki: "Yuki is what keeps me going. He's my sunshine."

 

Y: "Would you all care for a round of drinks?"

 

Sayori picks up her half empty glass of water.

 

S: "I'm good. I still have some water left."

 

Y: "Huehue. Not that kind of drink. I was thinking a round of sake for all of us."

 

Ki: "That sounds good! Sake and sushi go really well together."

 

Sayori and I both flash each other glances. This doesn't go unnoticed by Kikyo or Yuki.

 

Y: "Hm? Is there something wrong?"

 

S: "You see...well...

 

MC: "We've never actually drank sake before. Or anything alcoholic for that matter."

 

Ki: "Well there's a first time for everything!"

 

S: "Uh, I don't know about this..."

 

Kikyo reaches across the table and holds Sayori's hands.

 

Ki: "Don't worry Sayori. I'll make sure to watch out for you. What's the worst that can happen?"

 

Oh boy...

 

* * *

 

**_45 minutes later_ **

 

S: " _ Hic _ Y-you know what Kik- _ hic _ -yo? You're my best friend! I love you so much! 

 

Ki: "I love you too! Say...Sayori."

 

Even though all we've had the past hour or so are two or three cups of sake, apparently since Sayori and I have little to no tolerance to it, this is the result. A very happy and friendly Sayori and Kikyo gushing about each other. Thankfully for me, the worst I'm feeling is a little light-headed. Yuki seems to unaffected by all of this.

 

Yuki leans across the table toward me.

 

Y: "Hehe, sorry. I didn't think they'd be like this. At least it looks like they're having fun."

 

MC: "Yeah. I guess if they had to be anything when they're drunk, being a happy drunk is better than the alternatives."

 

Sayori comes back around to my side of the table and just smiles and stares at me. Her face is flushed and the the smile she's giving me is a tad bit off-putting.

 

MC: "Uh...hi there hun. Enjoying your----"

 

Sayori then takes her finger and boops my nose.

 

S: "Boop. Hehehe."

 

I look across the table at Kikyo who lets out a yawn.

 

Ki: "I'm getting sleepy."

 

Y: "It is getting late. We should call it a night."

 

Yuki calls over the waiter and pays for our food.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully the walk back to the dorm isn't too far, maybe about half a mile or so. Kikyo and Sayori are holding onto each other telling each other how much they love each other and how they are each other's best friend. It's kind of endearing actually.

 

When we arrive back to the girls dorm, Yuki takes Kikyo to her room on the first floor.

 

Ki: "I had a lot of fun tonight. We should...do this again sometime."

 

S: "Yeah! We need more double date nights!"

 

Y: "Well it was a pleasure to meet you two. Now I need to get Kikyo to bed. Goodnight you two."

 

Ki: "Goodnight MC. Goodnight best friend! I'll miss you!"

 

S: "I'll miss you too!"

 

They share one final hug before Kikyo and Yuki disappear into Kikyo's room. Now, time to get Sayori to hers. Even though her room is on the third floor, thankfully her dorm has an elevator.

 

S: "MC?"

 

MC: "Yes dear?"

 

S: "My feet hurt."

 

MC: "Come on hop on."

 

I squat down as Sayori climbs onto my back. I carry her up the elevator and the rest of the way to her room. Thankfully Hana is in so the door's not locked. As we both enter the living area of Sayori's dorm, Hana walks out of her room.

 

H: "Fun night I'm guessing?"

 

MC: "You could say that."

 

S: "Hi...Hana."

 

H: "Hi Sayori."

 

Hana walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a piece of cheesecake and takes a plastic fork with her as she heads back to her room.

 

H: "Have a good night you two. Oh and MC?"

 

MC: "Yeah?"

 

H: "Don't go taking advantage of my roomie, ya hear?"

 

MC: "Wha!?"

 

H: "Hehe, goodnight you two."

 

Hana disappears back into her room. I walk into Sayori's room and put her down on her bed.

 

S: "Why...why is it so hot in here? Honey, can you get me a glass of water?"

 

MC: "Sure."

 

I go and get her a glass of water. By the time I make my way back to her room though, Sayori has thrown all her clothes all over the room. She's laying on the bed and seems to be rather uncomfortable.

 

S: "Ah, it's too hot."

 

MC: "Take this. I'll go open the window."

 

I crack the window to her room and let in the cool night air. I look back to see Sayori's finished the glass of water and is just sitting on the edge of her bed. I go over and sit next to her. She sleepily lays her head on my shoulder.

 

S: "I had a lot of fun tonight."

 

MC: "I'm glad. Well it's time for bed."

 

I hear Sayori let out a sad whimper.

 

S: "Please stay."

 

MC: "Hm? Is something wrong?"

 

S: "No, I just...I just want you to stay. Please."

 

_ sigh _ I've never been any good at telling her no. I take off my hoodie and shoes and both of us get comfortable in her bed.

 

As we are spooning, I wrap my arm around her and pull her close. Even though the cool air from outside is blowing into the room, I'd never have known given how warm she feels.

 

S: "I love you MC. I really do."

 

MC: "I love you too sweetheart."

 

S: "Thank you for always being there for me."

 

MC: "I'm glad to be there when you need me."

 

There's a few minutes of silence between the two of us. I assumed Sayori had fallen asleep. Just as I'm about to though I hear her speak.

 

S: "Do you think...do you think we'll have a relationship like theirs? They seem so happy together."

 

MC: "I don't know about that. I do know that as long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I'll do everything I can to make you happy.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Sayori?"

 

As I gently peek over to look at her face, I can tell she's passed out. I doubt she even heard that last part. She really is tired.

 

I lay my head back down and both of us soon fall fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Four months later_ **

 

**_Sayori's dorm_ **

 

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

_ Today's been one of those days. I think the stresses of school life are starting to get to me. I failed one of my exams. I wound up losing my wallet and had to go get an all new student ID as a result. And worst of all, MC and I haven't talked in the past few days. We...got into a bit of argument. I don't even remember what it was about either. Probably something stupid... _

 

_ No, I remember. The day I failed my exam, I was already tired and stressed out. MC called me that day to see how I was doing and I took my frustrations out on him. He didn't deserve any of that. I found out later from Kenchi that MC's mom was sick back home and wasn't doing too well. So not only did I yell at him but I didn't even realize he was going through that at all. I feel like the world's worst girlfriend. _

 

IV: " _ You're not the worst girlfriend in the world. Inconsiderate, but not the worst _ ."

 

_ Sigh. Normally, I would take one of your comments and just dismiss it, but I feel you might be right this time... _

 

IV: " _ Well dear, it was your first argument with him. Did you honestly think you would go an entire relationship and not have one fight? Come on now. _ "

 

_ I know, it's just that...on top of all the things MC has to deal with, I just went and made things worse for him. _

 

IV: " _ Well he did come to you in his hour of need and all you did was info dump on him your own problems. A sickly mother and you failing one exam don't exactly seem like equivalent things to be upset about now do they? I mean, that boy is always there for you. The one time he comes to you, you sort of just blew him off. _ "

 

_ I was upset ok? I didn't mean to... _

 

IV: " _ And yet you still haven't apologized to him either. Well at least you two are still together, unlike that other girl. What's her name? Kikyo? _ "

 

_ You all don't know about this but about three weeks ago, Kikyo and her boyfriend broke up. One day when Kikyo was out, she saw Yuki with someone who she assumed was one of his female clients. From what she told me, that woman wasn't just one of his female clients. It was someone he had been cheating on her with for a while now. That thought was cemented when she saw the two of them kiss. When she confronted him, Yuki simply said, he didn't love her anymore and didn't want to see her again. That was all he said to her. He hasn't returned any of her calls or texts. _

 

_ The day she told me, all I could do was just cry with her. "What did I do wrong? Why doesn't he love me? We were going to be married..." Those were all things she kept saying to herself over and over again. Ever since that day Kikyo has gone from being her happy, optimistic self to just...nothing. She hasn't been to classes. When I went to go see her, she looked like she just let herself go. When I brought her over food, she would barely eat. I talked to her roommate and she said that at night, she could hear Kikyo crying. This has been going on pretty much every night. It seemed like no matter what I did or said, I couldn't help her. _

 

IV: " _ Well heartbreak will do that to you. Remember what you were like? _ "

 

_ Of course I remember. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of my own thoughts with no life preserver. If it wasn't for MC, I wouldn't be here right now. That's why I want to help her. I want to show her that someone out there cares. _

 

IV: " _ Noble goal. But how exactly do you expect to help her? You know as well as I do, that even if someone says they care, it's very hard to convince them when they are...in that kind of state of mind. _ "

 

_ You almost sound concerned. Usually all you do is tell me how worthless I am or how much of a screw up I'm being. Why the change? _

 

IV: " _ What can I say? I'm a bit more complicated than you think I am. I have my reasons for helping you. Maybe it's because when I see how you respond to Kikyo, I'm reminded of how you used to be. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work it's way out in the end. _ "

 

_ At that moment, I hear my phone go off. It's probably MC. I really do need to apologize to him for what I did. As I pick up my phone I see it's...Kikyo? _

 

S: "Uh...hello?"

 

_ All I hear on the other side of the phone is what sounds like wind and sobbing. _

 

S: "Kikyo are you there? Is everything ok?"

 

_ Between the sounds of sobs, I can hear Kikyo's voice. _

 

Ki: "I...I just can't...I can't take it anymore."

 

_ I feel a chill run through my body when I hear those words. _

 

S: "Kikyo...where are you?"

 

Ki: "He used to take me here. The view is so pretty. You can see everything..."

 

_ No...nonono. This can't be happening. _

 

S: "Kikyo. Where are you? I'm coming to you. Just...stay put ok?"

 

Ki: "I'm so sorry. I'm so...so sorry."

 

_ The phone goes silent. _

 

_ In a panic I call her roommate. She tells me Kikyo went out about a half hour ago. Something about "needing to clear her head". I tell her that Kikyo just called me and she's in trouble. I ask her if there's any place where Kikyo might be, any place she goes when she's upset. After a few seconds, her roommate tells me that the roof of the Science building might be it. She said that Kikyo and her boyfriend would go up there sometimes and stare at the stars. It's also the tallest building on the campus. I tell her to call campus security and tell them we might have a possible suicidal student near the science building. _

 

* * *

 

**_Outside the campus science building_ **

 

_ I sprint across the campus to where the science building is. As I approach it, I see a crowd of people near the base of the building all looking up. As I look up, I feel my heart sink. It's Kikyo. _

 

_ As I try to make my way through the crowd, I'm stopped by one of the campus security guards. _

 

Guard: "Sorry ma'am. We can't let anyone through. We have a----"

 

S: "I know what you have! That's my sister up there! Let me through!"

 

G: "Sorry we can't do that. The entire place is on lockdown."

 

_ No this can't be happening. I try to run past the guard but he grabs my arm to try and stop me. _

 

G: "I told you no one is allowed up there. Now please step back."

 

_ No. I won't stand back. Kikyo needs me. I have to do something. I rip my arm free of the guards grip and sprint into the building. I can hear him shouting for me to stop but at this point I don't care. The only thing that matters now is Kikyo. _

 

_ I race up several flights of stairs. I could have taken the elevator but that would take too long and there's a chance campus security would just stop the elevator if I were in it. My lungs burn as I climb each flight of stairs; my legs feel like they're going to fall off. I'm almost there, just hold on Kikyo. _

 

_ After what feels like an eternity of climbing stairs, I burst through the rooftop door. I see her there standing on the other side of the metal guard rail. The sudden sound of the door, causes her to look back at me, her face stained with tears. _

 

Ki: "I just want it to stop. I just want the pain to stop...why doesn't he love me? Am I not good enough?"

 

_ I slowly begin to make my way to her. I know that if I were to rush her, she might jump but if I take too long... _

 

Ki: "STOP! Don't come any closer!"

 

_ I freeze. What do I do? I feel my resolve begin to waiver. I just need to get a little closer. _

 

_ From behind I hear shouting coming up the stairs. As I look back I see two campus security guards run out onto the roof. The tension in the air is suffocating. I'm probably 10 feet away from her now. If I can just get a little closer... _

 

_ I watch as Kikyo, goes turns around and faces me holding the guard rail. _

 

S: "Come on Kikyo. Let's just go home."

 

_ Just a few more feet... _

 

_ Kikyo looks at me and smiles. _

 

Ki: "Sayori?"

 

_ I pause. _

 

Ki: "...thank you."

 

_ In that moment time feels like it stops. No...nononoNONONO! NO! I reach out my hand to grab her but I only grab air. All I can do is watch in horror as she disappears over the edge of the building. The screams of those below begin to ring in my ears. _

 

_ As I look down I see her lifeless body laying there, her leg twisted in a unnatural direction. I see a pool off blood making its way out from underneath her body. My mind is broken. I...I can't...this can't be happening... _

 

_ I...I couldn't...I couldn't save her... It's all my...my... _

 

_ I hear the sounds of the ambulances in the distance. It all feels like some sort of nightmare. Please...tell me it's a nightmare. That this is all a bad dream. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I as I look back it's one of the campus guards. The look in his eyes, tells me this is no dream. _

 

G: "I'm...I'm sorry."

 

_ As I look at him, I feel the familiar feeling of raindrops falling on my face. In that moment, I do all I can do. I scream. _


	17. Chapter 17

**_Two and a half weeks later_ **

 

**_MC's dorm_ **

 

**_MC's POV_ **

 

It's been a week since Kikyo's funeral. The campus has been a mess ever since the news of what happened got around. Kikyo's parents came up for the funeral. Watching parents having to bury their child...I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone. Her mom and dad seemed fine until the funeral started. Kikyo's mom just lost it and was inconsolable from that point onward. Kikyo's dad went up to Sayori and thanked her for being such a good friend and influence on his daughter and for trying to save her in her time of need. Speaking of Sayori...

 

She's...well...she's taking it as you'd expect someone in her position to take something like this. I didn't find out about the details of what happened until the following day. Sayori spent most of the night with the local police answering questions but due to the shock of what happened, she didn't really say much.

 

When I went to go see her, it was like someone had snuffed all the light out of her eyes. When I looked at her, I could tell she'd be crying for a long time. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was drained of all color and life. I didn't know what to say to her then and honestly, I don't know what to say to her now. Every time she tried to talk about it, she would reduce herself to nothing but sobs. Hana was worried about her so I stayed over at her dorm one night. That night though, while she was asleep, I could hear her talking in her sleep. She didn't say much but what I did hear her say was "I'm sorry" over and over again. Hana said there were nights where she'd hear Sayori wake up screaming and in tears. I definitely understand those kinds of nightmares...

 

I'm going to go see her. Even if she doesn't want to talk about what happened, at least having someone around will hopefully make her feel a little better. I really am scared for her. Sayori had done so well combating her depression up to to this point but now? I'm afraid she's going to relapse. Sigh. I can't think that way now. All I can do now is be there for her. I grab my things and make my way over to her dorm.

 

* * *

 

**_Sayori's dorm_ **

 

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

_ It's been almost three weeks since Kikyo died. Since I failed to save her. Not a second goes by where that night doesn't play out in my head. I keep seeing images of her in my head. Her smile. The look of horror on the faces of the people below. Blood...so much blood. I wish these thoughts would get out of my head. Even in my dreams I can't escape them. _

 

IV:  _ "Not too surprising though. You watched your best friend die in front of your eyes. Pretty sure how you're feeling is how that boy of yours felt for a while after he found you." _

 

_ Maybe but he at least saved someone. I couldn't save her. I'm such an awful friend...an awful person. Part of me wishes MC hadn't saved me that day... _

 

IV:  _ "Hm? Seems our roles have reversed. Normally I'd be the one saying stuff like that to you. We both know you don't mean that." _

 

_ I know but what kind of person can't even help their friend in their time of need? She needed me and I let her down. I---- _

 

_ I hear a knock coming from the front door. Who on earth is it? Just go away. I don't want to be around anyone right now. The knocking continues, this time I can hear a voice on the other side of the door. It's MC. _

 

IV:  _ "Seems your boyfriend is paying you a visit. How many times is that this week? Four? Five? Odd, that all it took for him to spend more time with you was a tragedy like this." _

 

_ I slowly make my way to the door. Given that I haven't really eaten anything or gotten any kind of rest the past two and a half weeks, I feel like...like... _

 

IV:  _ "Death." _

 

_ I open the door and there stands MC, a sad smile on his face. I don't know why the way he looks at me now hurts as much as it does but it feels like a knife in heart. Maybe it's the look of pity. Maybe it's the fact that he knows I screwed up. Maybe it's that he sees me in this sorry state and can't bring himself to look at me like he did before. _

 

MC: "Hi hun. Mind if I come in?"

 

_ I don't even reply. I just turn around and walk back into the living area and sit on the couch, resting myself on one of the armrests. I feel MC sit down next to me. We sit there for what feels like forever in an uncomfortable silence. I know he is going to try and say something that he thinks will make me feel better and part of me wishes it was that simple. That he would just tell me everything was going to be ok and makes these storm clouds go away. _

 

IV:  _ "We both know that's not how things work. Platitudes are nice but they don't "fix" things like this. Like what you're feeling." _

 

_ I'm the first one to break the long silence. _

 

S: "I can still see her face. In my dreams, I can still see her."

 

_ I turn to look at MC. His eyes look so...hurt. He must think I'm such a failure. _

 

MC: "Sayori..."

 

_ I half expect him to give me the same empty words of encouragement that everyone else has been giving me. "It's not your fault," "Stop blaming yourself," "There was nothing you could do." There was something I could and if I had done it, she'd still be here. That thought burns in the pit of stomach. However, instead of words, MC just holds my hand. _

 

MC: "I was thinking. Maybe we should get away for a bit. Spring break is coming up and Kenchi invited us to stay at his parent's summer home. I think it would be good for you."

 

_ I can tell he's trying to be helpful but simply leaving the campus isn't going to do anything. _

 

IV:  _ "He might have a point. Getting away from this might help you. At least he's trying...wow...now there's something I never thought I'd say." _

 

S: "I don't know MC. I just..."

 

_ MC gets off the couch and kneels in front of me. He takes both of my hands and gives me a weak, sad smile. It's amazing how much his demeanor has changed since this whole thing started. He used to be so much happier but now...now he looks at me like I took his sunlight away. _

 

MC: "Sweetheart, I'm worried about you. Incredibly so. I'm not doing this because I want you to just up and forget about your friend. Take the time you need to grieve. I'll be here for you through that if you'll allow me to be. I just think you being here is only making things worse. So please, let's just try. If we do and you feel like it's not working or you want to come back here, we'll come back right away ok?"

 

_ I'm too tired to argue with him. Maybe he is right though. I haven't left my room ever since the funeral so maybe getting away from here will help. _

 

S: "...ok. If you think it'll help, I can try at least."

 

_ I do my best to force a half-hearted smile. MC kisses me on the forehead and pulls me into a hug, my head resting on his chest. Even though I don't feel like I deserve any of this, part of me really is grateful I still have him. If I didn't, I'd have probably would have just given up hope already. _

 

* * *

 

**_A few days later_ **

 

**_Kenchi's parent's summer home_ **

 

**_MC's POV_ **

 

Kenchi drove Sayori, myself, and Hana to his parent's summer home. It's about two hours away from the college. There are a few other houses like his parent's in the area but they're far enough apart that you really don't have to worry about anyone disturbing one another. This place is huge.

 

MC: "Geez Kenchi, you didn't tell me your parent's had a mansion all the way out here."

 

H: "It's beautiful."

 

K: "Ha, thanks. My dad and mom usually come out here during the summer when they want to relax and kind of get away from it all."

 

Kenchi opens the front door to the house and we all walk in. The inside is just an incredible as the outside. Tall ceilings, a fully furnished kitchen and living room. This place really does feel like a mansion.

 

K: "So what do you all think?"

 

MC: "I think I might want to live here..."

 

H: "Amazing. And this is your father's summer home?"

 

K: "Mhm. Thanks to some smart investments, he's able to afford something like this."

 

As excited as Hana and I are to be in someplace like this, Sayori just stands at the entrance looking at the floor. I step back toward her and take her hand. She gives me a weak smile.

 

K: "Let me show you all to your rooms."

 

Kenchi takes us all upstairs. We each get our own room and they're actually really nice. After we all unpack, we all head back downstairs.

 

K: "So what did you all want to do?"

 

Almost as if on cue, my stomach begins to growl.

 

MC: "Uh...hehehe. Maybe we could eat?"

 

H: "Food sounds like a lovely idea. You hungry Sayori?"

 

S: "....a little bit."

 

K: "It's decided then. MC, you're gonna help me make dinner."

 

Wait, what!? Me cook?

 

MC: "I really hope you're kidding. I don't know how to cook."

 

K: "Well you're gonna learn today my boy. Anyways, women love a man who can cook."

 

H: "I agree. A man who knows his way around the kitchen is incredibly sexy."

 

MC: "Hana! I thought you were on my side!"

 

Out of reflex I turn to look at Sayori. She gives us a bit of a confused look before replying.

 

S: "...Hana is right. I'd really like to see what you can make honey."

 

Great. Now how am I supposed to say no after that?

 

MC: "sigh You win. But don't expect anything gourmet."

 

K: "Thata boy! Give us a bit ladies. We'll have dinner ready in a bit. Come on MC, we're going to put your culinary skills to the test.

 

* * *

 

**_About an hour later_ **

 

Kenchi and I finally finish making dinner for everyone. Fish, rice, and veggies are what's one the menu tonight. Thankfully I know how to cook rice at least. Even though Kenchi brought very basic ingredients with him, he managed to make such a simple dish taste absolutely amazing.

 

H: "This is amazing you two. See MC? That wasn't too bad now was it?"

 

MC: "Well Kenchi did most of the work. I was more an assistant."

 

K: "You did ok for a beginner MC. See? Sayori likes the food you made her."

 

Sayori looks up from her bowl. Her cheeks turning a slightly rosy color.

 

S: "T-thank you you two. It's really good."

 

K: "You should cook for her more often MC hehe."

 

After dinner, Hana volunteers do the dishes. Sayori gets up from the table and starts to make her way upstairs.

 

S: "I'm going to head to bed early tonight. Goodnight everyone."

 

Kenci and I look at each other, unsure of what to do or if we should do anything. Hana speaks up first as she puts away the stack of bowls.

 

H: "Goodnight hun. Sleep well."

 

Sayori disappears upstairs and into her room.

 

H: " _ sigh _ I really do worry about that girl. Hopefully this trip helps her with her grief."

 

MC: "Yeah..."

 

Kenchi places his hand on my shoulder.

 

K: "I think you should turn in early tonight bro. You look exhausted."

 

MC: "Huh? I'm not tired."

 

K: "No, you're definitely tired. I can see it in your eyes. Don't you see it too Hana?"

 

H: "Most definitely. You really should go rest up MC."

 

I stare at the two of them for a good ten seconds. I watch as Kenchi begins to rub the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

 

K: "God, you're dense."

 

MC: "What? I didn't do anything."

 

H: "We're telling you to go be with Sayori. Having you around her might help her to sleep. She hasn't had a good night's rest in weeks."

 

Oh. Why didn't they just say that in the first place?

 

MC: "Oh ok. Well goodnight you two. I'll see you in the morning."

 

As I make my way upstairs, I can hear Kenchi and Hana talking.

 

K: "So Hana, now that the kids are asleep, what would you like to do?"

 

H: "Nice try Kenchi but no."

 

* * *

 

After showering and changing clothes, I head to Sayori's room. I turn the door knob and realize it's unlocked. When I open the door I find her just sitting staring at her phone. Even from this distance I can see she's going through her gallery. A picture of her and Kikyo is on the screen.

 

Without saying anything I simply go and sit next to her on the bed. We sit there in silence for a while; her gaze fixed onto the image of the two of them. The screen eventually goes dark but her eyes are still on her phone screen. I watch as she puts her phone down on the desk next to her. After she places the phone down, I feel her fingers grabbing the sleeve of my shirt and her face bury itself into my arm. I can hear gentle sobs coming from her as I watch her shoulders slowly move up and down.

 

S: "I miss her..."

 

I kiss her on the top of her head. She's been through so much. I feel like I should be doing more for her but this is all I can do right now. I feel so...powerless. Maybe I can help her get at least a somewhat peaceful night's rest.

 

MC: "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

 

I feel her head gently nod against my shoulder. We both lay down on her bed as I wrap my arm around her. I can feel her body slowly begin to calm itself down and relax.

 

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

_ As I feel myself slowly beginning to calm down, I can feel MC pull me closer. He doesn't say anything to me but just him being here at least is enough for me. He kisses the back of my head and tells me he loves me. Maybe he's right. Maybe this trip will help me. My eyes feel heavy. I figure it's the lack of sleep finally catching up to me. Before I know it, I'm drifting off to sleep. _

…

…

…   
  


IV:  _ "Hehehe~." _


	18. Chapter 18

**It's all your fault.**

 

**I'm dead because of you.**

 

**Why couldn't you save me?**

 

**Don't you love me?**

 

**I thought I was your friend...**

 

**My parent's hate you.**

 

**MC hates you.**

 

**I hate you.**

 

**How are you going to make it up to my family?**

 

**It's all your fault.**

 

**All your fault.**

 

**_ALL YOUR FAULT!_ **

 

* * *

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

**_The following night_ **

 

_I jolt up out of bed in another cold sweat. My hair is matted to my face. I can hear my heart beating in my ears. My whole body is shuddering. It's the same nightmare...the same horrible nightmare I've been having for the past two weeks. I keep seeing her. Her eyes are sunken in. Her face is covered in blood. She speaks with such anger and resentment, not that I necessarily blame her. The only night I've managed to get anything close to a night's sleep was last night with MC but even then..._

 

_The nightmare was different that night. Instead of it just being Kikyo, I saw MC. He just stared at me with the most intense look of disappointment one can give another person. "It's your fault," he kept telling me. When I told him to stop, he would just reply, "Who could love someone as weak and hopeless as you? I only stay around you out of pity." Between those words and what Kikyo kept repeating, I couldn't take it anymore. I just wound up screaming for it all to stop._

 

_I didn't realize it at the time but MC was shaking me trying to get me to wake up. When I finally came to, I could feel tears on my face and MC said I had been screaming for a good minute straight but wasn't waking up. It was bad enough that I even woke up Hana and Kenchi. I couldn't bring myself to tell them what happened in my dream. Every time I tried to, I just couldn't do it. We both didn't sleep much that night._

 

_I feel like I'm losing my mind. I swear I keep seeing Kikyo's ghost or something. The look on her face is the same look I see in my dreams. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I just want it to stop. For this all to just...stop. Please just let it all stop._

 

_As I lay my head back down my fatigue takes over and I find myself drifting back off to sleep._

 

IV: _"Don't worry hun. The rainclouds will be gone very soon."_

 

* * *

**_The next morning_ **

 

**_MC's POV_ **

 

MC: "It's raining pretty hard out there."

 

K: "Yeah, it's supposed to be like this most of the day. Best to just stay inside."

 

Hana looks up from her book.

 

H: "Hm...it's almost noon. Have either of you two seen Sayori?"

 

K: "Can't say that I have. She's probably still sleeping."

 

H: "This lack of sleep isn't good for her health. She's going to get sick at this rate."

 

Honestly it's not her physical health I'm worried about. It's her mental and emotional health I'm concerned about. That night she woke ups screaming, the look in her eyes. It was one of pure terror. It looked like she saw a ghost. When I asked her what happened, all she did was cry.

 

H: "We should just let her rest. I'll go check on her in a bit."

 

* * *

**_An hour later_ **

 

Kenchi and I are in the middle of a very close Street Fighter V battle on his PS4. It's best three of five and it's the final round and I'm winning. I'm playing as Ken and Kenchi is playing as Akuma.

 

MC: "I'm gonna win!"

 

I go for my ultimate technique.

 

K: "MC..."

 

MC: "Huh?"

 

K: "You've already lost."

 

MC: "What?!"

 

I watch as my ultimate goes off but so does Kenchi's. As they both connect, the game registers Kenchi's as the first to connect.

 

K: "Die one thousand deaths!"

 

All I can do is stare in stunned disbelief as I watch half my health bar disappear and Akuma's kanji fills the screen.

 

MC: "What kind of bullshit is that!? What in the actual hell man?"

 

K: "Haha, git gud MC."

 

MC: "Run it back! Run it all the way back! Now I'm---"

 

We hear an ear-splitting scream come from upstairs. It sounds like it's Hana. Kenchi and I sprint upstairs to where the sound came from. It came from Sayori's room. As we get to the door, Hana is standing there holding a piece of paper.

 

MC: "Hana, what happened? Where's Sayori?"

 

Hana turns to me on the verge of tears and hands me the paper. As I begin to read it, I feel my heart sink into the floor. No...this can't be what I think it is...

 

* * *

**_The note_ **

 

_"I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore. The rain clouds won't go away. I'm so sorry I let everyone down. I'm sorry Kikyo. I'm sorry Hana. I'm sorry Kenchi. Most of all, I'm sorry MC. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry I wasted so much of your time...I just want it to stop. Please, just let it all stop. I can't keep going. I see her everyday. She's in my dreams. She blames me for her death. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I can't keep going on like this. I have to stop this. I have to make the rain clouds stop. I'm sorry. Please, just let me go. Goodbye MC. Know that I always loved you."_

 

_-Sayori_

 

* * *

My mind is reeling. I crumple the piece of paper in my hand and rush toward the door. As I run though, Kenchi steps in my way.

 

MC: "Get out of my way Kenchi! Sayori's in trouble."

 

K: "Yeah but you don't even know where to start looking idiot. Take a second and think. Where would she go?"

 

Think MC, think...where would she go...

 

MC: "She'd probably go where she'd think no one would bother her. Where no one could probably find her. Is there any place around here like that that you can think of?"

 

Kenchi takes a few moments before I can see the look in his eyes change.

 

K: "There's a waterfall nearby. It's no small one either...oh god...you don't think..."

 

MC: "Kenchi, where's the waterfall?"

 

K: "About a mile north of here, you don't think..."

 

MC: "I don't have time to think, I have to go and check. Sayori's life is at stake here."

 

H: "We're coming too. Sayori's our friend as well."

 

K: "Yeah, I know this area better than anyone. There aren't too many places she could go if she's going to do what I think she's gonna do. We gotta hurry though, the rain is probably causing the waterfall to be more torrential and violent than normal."

 

The three of us quickly grab our jackets and rush out into the storm. Please god, let Sayori be ok. I'm coming for you hun. Just hold on a little bit longer.

 

* * *

**_Overlooking the waterfall_ **

 

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

_I stare down at the waters below. Even though the waters looks rough and choppy on the surface, I bet underneath they're calm and quiet. Quiet...that sounds nice._

 

IV: _"Indeed it does. Don't worry hun, it'll all be over soon. Soon you'll be able to rest as long as you want."_

 

_Yes. Rest. That's what I want to do. I just want to rest._

 

IV: _"And all those awful feelings you have? They'll be washed away too. Doesn't that sound nice?"_

 

_Yes. Do you think Kikyo will forgive me then?_

 

IV: _"I don't know, how about you ask her?"_

 

_As I look up, I see Kikyo. But she isn't the nightmare version I see in my dreams. She's the way I remember her before all of this happened. She smiles at me. She seems to be floating in the air out over the water._

 

Ki: "Come on Sayori. I could never be mad at you forever. Come here, give me a hug. It'll all be ok. I promise."

 

_It'll all be ok...Kikyo will forgive me and I'll finally be able to rest._

 

IV: _"Yes...just a few more steps and you'll finally get what you wanted. Now go to her."_

 

_I feel as if my body is moving on it's own. I take two steps forward. I'm now on the edge of the ledge but Kikyo's just a few steps further away. I'm almost there._

 

IV: _"Just one more step...One more step and you'll be free of this pain. Of this guilt. Of everything."_

 

_Free...I'll be free of the rain clouds...I'll be..._

 

"SAYORI!"

 

_I know that voice..._

 

_I turn around and see it's MC, Kenchi, and Hana._

 

IV: _"Don't worry about them my dear. Kikyo's right there. She's the one that needs you now."_

 

H: "Sayori! Stop! Don't do this!"

 

_I watch as MC makes his way closer to me._

 

IV: _"He's just going to try and stop you. And for what? So you can suffer more?"_

 

S: "STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

 

_I watch as MC freezes where he stands. Kenchi and Hana both look on. They both look at me like I'm crazy. Like I've gone insane. They just want me to suffer don't they?_

 

IV: _"Yes, they don't care about you. Kikyo cares about you. I care about you. We want to give you what you truly desire. Peace. Don't listen to them."_

 

MC: "Sayori...please. Don't do this. It's not your fault."

 

S: "But...but Kikyo said...she said she'd forgive me if I just went to her. See? She's right there MC? She's waiting for me."

 

_I can tell by the look on his face he doesn't believe me either. Why does no one believe me?_

 

IV: _"I believe you. I know what's best for you. They just want to hurt you."_

 

MC: "Sayori! That's not Kikyo. Kikyo's dead. It's just your own mind playing tricks on you. You gotta snap out of it. Please! Come back with us."

 

_I watch MC inches toward me with his hand extended._

 

* * *

**_MC's POV_ **

 

If I try to rush her from this distance, I risk her falling over the edge. If I wait too long she might jump anyway...I don't know what to do...

 

If I can just get close enough to grab her hand, maybe I can pull her back.

 

* * *

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

_I look back at Kikyo but something's different. It's not the Kikyo from a second ago. It's...It's the one from my nightmares. Wha...what? I...I don't understand..._

 

Ki: "Hahaha, you stupid bitch. You think I'd ever forgive a worthless waste of space like you? You took everything from me. It's all your fault! You hear me! ALL YOUR FAULT!"

 

IV: _"You're a blight on everyone you meet. A sickness. An undue burden. The only way you can fix this is to remove yourself like the stain on these people's lives that you are. Go. Let the current wash away the sin that is your existence."_

 

_No._

 

Ki: "Yes."

 

_No!_

 

IV: _"Yes!"_

 

_NO!_

 

Ki+IV: **_"DO IT NOW!"_ **

 

_I cover my ears and scream out at the top of my lungs._

 

S: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

 

_The suddenness of my scream catches everyone off guard. When I raise my head back up, I see MC, Kenchi, and Hana are still there but Kikyo has disappeared. Through the rain I look up at MC, whose eyes are big as saucers._

 

S: "Baby..."

 

MC: "Sayori...are you...?"

 

S: "I---"

 

_Time stops. What is this feeling? I feel...weightless. The next few seconds feel like hours. I slowly begin to lose sight of MC. Am I...falling? The only thing I can see is the gray clouds up above. I feel like a raindrop. The last thing I see before I hit the water below is MC reaching down to me. I reach my hand to him but he's so far away._

 

_I feel my body hit the water below. My entire body tenses up from the shock. It feels like I was dropped onto concrete. I feel myself being pulled under my the force of the waterfall. The current is too strong. As I try to make my way to the surface, I feel my head hit a rock that was in the river._

 

_I feel...lightheaded. I feel myself slowly beginning to lose consciousness. All I can see...blackness. It feels so cold. So this is how I die? I guess she was right...I really am just a stain on everyone's lives. I deserve to be washed away and forgotten. As I feel the last bit of air leave my lungs, I feel myself sink further and further down._

 

_I'm...sorry...e...very...one..._

 

_I'm...s..o...r...r...y...M...C...._

 

* * *

IV: _Well wasn't that a lovely ending? Seems our dear Sayori finally took my advice for once in her life. She finally got what she wanted. She finally gets to rest and be free of that pesky guilty conscious._

 

_I wonder how MC will handle this though? To save her life just to lose her later on in nearly the exact same manner? Oh...he'll be crushed. He'll be heartbroken. He'll be...well if I have anything to say about, he'll be following her soon enough. I wonder how long it'll take for me to break him. A few months? A few weeks? Maybe even a few days? I don't know but I'll certainly enjoy finding out._

 

_Now, now I can hear you clamoring to yourselves, "But IV, is this the end of the story?" No, no silly reader. This might be the end of Sayori's story but now you get to see how MC handles the events "after the storm." See what I did there?_

 

_Well I will so enjoy giving you a peek into the mind of MC once I get my claws into him. You know what kind of people I really like to fuck with? It's not the weak, broken people like what Sayori was like when this story started. No. Those people, they're too easy to manipulate. Too easy to break down and mold into whatever I want. No, I love breaking down the people whose wills are strong. Who believe it can never happen to them. Those that are the happiest because converting all that happiness to sorrow and pain...it's...it's what I imagine sex feels like to you all. It feels...amazing. Kikyo was my favorite so far. To take all that love and excitement for the future and to just so thoroughly crush it. Mmmmmmm...there's no greater joy in the world than that and now it's MC's turn._

 

_I'll see you dear reader, in the next chapter. Sweet dreams._


	19. Chapter 19

_ Where am I? Where is this? Is anybody out there? Please is there anyone out there? _

 

_ My cries seem to echo in...wherever this is. It's all white where I am. There's nothing here. Literally, it's just an open, empty space. How did I even... _

 

_ That's when I remember. I fell. The ground beneath me gave way because of the rain and I...fell. I fell down the waterfall and into the river below. I was being swept away when I...ah my head. That's right, I hit my head. I remember sinking and everything going dark. _

 

_ I'm guessing I'm dead? For a few moments I let that sink in. I'm dead. Everything's gone now. The pain. The voices. The hurt. But so are my friends. My family. MC. I feel tears beginning to fall as I realize that now I've really lost everything. _

 

_ I start to walk around to see if I can find out where I am. This doesn't look like Heaven and this isn't exactly what I thought Hell would look like either. Maybe I'm in some weird Limbo or something? _

 

"It's neither actually."

 

_ The suddenness of hearing that voice scares me. I let out a scream as I spin around. When I turn around I see...Kikyo? Wait, why is she here? I must really be dead. _

 

Ki: "Hiya Sayori."

 

S: "Kikyo...what...where is this?"

 

_ Kikyo doesn't say anything and just walks up and hugs me. She feels warm. I can smell the shampoo she used to use. Lilac something... _

 

S: "But you're...dead. How am I..."

 

_ Almost as if she didn't hear me, Kikyo takes my hand and we walk in the white void. _

 

Ki: "I've been watching you for a while Sayori. Ever since that day I died, I've been keeping an eye on you."

 

S: "An eye on me? Why though? Aren't you going to explain what's going on? Where is this?"

 

_ Kikyo stops and gestures off to our right. When I turn, I see what looks like a screen showing me moments from the past three weeks. Kikyo's death, the funeral, the nights in my room when I was in tears from the nightmares, the trip to Kenchi's family's house, the day I fell into the river. _

 

Ki: "To answer the first question, I've been keeping an eye on you because I've noticed ever since the day I've died, you've been blaming yourself. I know you've been seeing images of me. Images of me that have blaming you for what I did."

 

_ She turns and looks at me. There's a softness in her eyes that I used to see a lot when she would try to comfort people. That kindness was one of the things I loved about her. _

 

Ki: "At the end of the day Sayori, my choice to do what I did was just that. My choice. You couldn't have stopped me, even if you had been just a little closer. There was a very real chance that even if you had been a little faster, a little closer, like what I've seen you keep on telling yourself, there was a chance I could have pulled you over the edge with me. I would have not only killed myself but I would have murdered my sister. I say all that to say this: It's not your fault."

 

S: "Then why do I feel this then? Why does it feel like it's my fault?"

 

_ Kikyo places her forehead on mine. _

 

Ki: "You blame yourself because the voice in your head says it's your fault. That voice took your grief and pushed you into believing my death was caused by you. Nothing was caused by you Sayori. At the end of the day, my death falls squarely on me. It was my responsibility in the end. You tried to help me. I refused the help. So please, stop blaming yourself. If I'm not mad at you, you have no reason to be mad at yourself."

 

_ Kikyo pulls her head away and smiles at me. I don't know how to feel. I still feel the pain of losing her but...I feel different now. I feel--- _

 

_ I hear a slow clapping noise coming from behind me. As I turn around I see...me? _

 

_ "Well wasn't that the most sappy thing I've heard in a long while. Congratulations. Seriously though, gag me." _

 

S: "Who...who are you?"

 

Ki: "I can answer that. Remember how I mentioned something about a voice?"

 

_ I watch as Kikyo points to the other me. _

 

Ki: "That...thing...is the voice inside your head."

 

_ The other me smiles a sinister looking grin. _

 

IV:  _ "She's right you know. I am you but you've known that for a long time now haven't you. You and I just get to meet in person now for the first time." _

 

_ I turn to Kikyo who's expression has changed from one of softness to what I can only describe as anger. _

 

S: "Kikyo, how did you know who this is?"

 

_ Without looking away from the other me, she answers. _

 

Ki: "Because that's the same thing that was in my head leading up to the day I died."

 

S: "Wait...I was inside your head?"

 

_ The other me begins to laugh. _

 

IV:  _ "Haha, no silly girl. Do try and keep up." _

 

Ki: "Whatever that thing is, exists in every person. It's your fears, your insecurities, all given form. Normally it's just a voice. In places like here and in your dreams, it can take on the physical appearance of anything. For me, it took on the appearance my ex."

 

IV: _ "I personally enjoy taking on the appearance of something that the person hates or scares them. Oddly enough for you though hun, by being you, I got to be both of those things." _

 

S: "So then why are you here?"

 

_ The other me shrugs. _

 

IV:  _ "Simple really. I'm here to remind you for the rest of eternity just how miserable and awful you really are. I'm here to remind you of your place in this world. I----" _

 

_ Kikyo steps between me and my inner voice. _

 

IV:  _ "Huh? You think you can protect her from me or something? Listen here little girl, if her boyfriend can't stop me, what makes you think you can?" _

 

Ki: "I don't care what you are but no one talks to Sayori that way, especially not some poorly done copy of her."

 

_ My inner voice just laughs. _

 

IV:  _ "You really don't get it do you. I'm not a copy. I AM her. I am Sayori just as much as she is." _

 

Ki: "...no."

 

_ I watch as Kikyo's response seems to catch my inner voice off guard. _

 

IV:  _ "Come again? I must be getting old. I could have sworn I heard you say---" _

 

Ki: "You heard exactly what I said."

 

_ The eyes of my inner voice narrow. _

 

IV:  _ "You better learn to watch your mouth or I'll---" _

 

Ki: "Or you'll what? Kill me?"

 

_ My inner voice's face twists into angry snarl. Their teeth clenched. _

 

IV:  _ "Just who do you think you are anyway? I know what's best for Sayori. I've been there for her her entire life. She doesn't need some weakling like you, she needs me!" _

 

_ I look as Kikyo turns and looks at me. The anger I saw in her eyes a second ago is now gone. She smiles. _

 

Ki: "No. She needs her friends and those that love her. She has those things. All the people out there that love and appreciate Sayori for what she is. For WHO she is. That's what she needs. You? She doesn't need you anymore. So I mean this in the best way I can possibly say it: Off is the direction I'd like you to fuck right now."

 

IV:  _ "WHY YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE BITCH!" _

 

_ My inner voice lunges at the two of us. I don't know why but my body seems to move on it's own. I step between Kikyo and my voice and throw my arms up to block. I shut my eyes as I brace for the impact. _

 

_ But...wait...nothing happened? _

 

_ As I pull down my guard, I look up to see the enraged expression of my inner voice seemingly pushed back by something. I look back over my shoulder to see Kikyo's left hand resting on my shoulder and her right hand outstretched in the "halt" position. _

 

IV:  _ "What is this? What are you doing? SHE'S MINE!" _

 

Ki: "Not anymore. Sayori?"

 

_ I turn to Kikyo. _

 

Ki: "How about we get rid of this imposter. Together."

 

_ What is this feeling? I nod to Kikyo. As I turn my gaze back toward my inner voice, I can see the look rage has turned to something else. _

 

**_Fear_ **

 

IV:  _ "No...No...nonononoNO! You need me! You can't get rid of me! I AM YOU!" _

 

_ I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I raise my right hand up and match the position with Kikyo. The eyes of the other me go wide. _

 

S: "Not anymore."

 

_ In an instant, I see the other me fall to their knees and began to writhe in pain. Their body slowly begins to flake apart. _

 

IV:  _ "No! No! Don't do this! You need me! I'M YOUR FRIEND!" _

 

S: "...no...no you aren't."

 

_ The fear in their eyes turns to defiance. _

 

IV:  _ "No matter what you do, I'll always be back! You can't get rid of me! I'm a part of you!" _

 

_ Kikyo and I watch as the last remaining remnants of my inner voice disappear into the white void, their words ringing off the empty space. _

 

S: "Is it true what she said? That she'll be back?"

 

Ki: "Yes. As much as I'd like it to be, that particular inner voice exists in all of us. As I said, it's the manifestation of your fears and pain. However, you don't have to listen to that voice. You can listen to the other ones."

 

S: "The other ones? What other ones?"

 

_ I turn to Kikyo and notice the white light of the void we're in beginning to envelop her. _

 

S: "Wait...what's going on?"

 

Ki: "Hm, seems our time together is up."

 

S: "Up? No! Please!"

 

_ I hug Kikyo as tight as I can. _

 

S: "No. I can't lose you again. Please."

 

_ Kikyo takes my head in her hands and kisses me on the top of my head. _

 

Ki: "Don't worry Sayori. I'll always be there with you. I'll be one of those voices you can listen to when that other one comes back. This time however, you won't be alone when you face them."

 

S: "Kikyo..."

 

_ Kikyo steps back and smiles at me one last time. _

 

Ki: "Now Sayori I need you to do me one last favor."

 

_ Favor? _

 

Ki: "Wake up."

 

* * *

 

_ As I open my eyes, the world of white I was in is gone. I look left and see the window. It's the moon. Wait...am I... _

 

_ I try to stand up but immediately I feel a throbbing pain in my head. As I reach for it, I feel bandages wrapped around where I hit my head. Pain. That's a good thing right? I look down at the rest of me. I'm covered in bandages from head to toe. _

 

_ But that means... _

 

_ I hobble to my feet and look around. This is Kenchi's place. I get up and make my way to MC's room. It takes a lot more effort than I think my body was ready for to get to his door. Even though it's only the next door over, it feels like it's on the other end of Japan. _

 

_ I gently open the door. I see MC laying in bed, fast asleep. I limp over to the edge of his bed. I look at him and notice he's bandaged up to. What happened to him? As I sit down, the force of me sitting down wakes him up. He's always been a bit of a light sleeper. For a few brief seconds, I don't think he recognizes me. As his eyes come into focus, the expression on his face changes. _

 

MC: "Say--Sayori..."

 

S: "Hi baby..."

 

_ MC slowly sits up. He doesn't take his eyes off of me. I feel his hands come up and rest of my cheeks. I've missed his touch. Tears begin to stream down his face. He slowly pulls me into a hug. _

 

S: "I'm sorry for all this. I'm so---"

 

MC: "Just shut up."

 

_ I can hear his sobs on my shoulder. I slowly wrap my arms around him. We sit there on the edge of his bed like that for a while. I look up from the hug for a minute to see...Kikyo? She's smiling at me. She silently nods to me. She told me she'd be there for me going forward. That I don't have to listen to that voice inside my head. That I'm not worthless or some burden on those that love me. _

 

_ I asked MC what happened but he told me he'd tell me in the morning. For now, we both needed to rest. I could tell by the look on his face, that he hadn't probably slept in a while. We can't lay in bed the way we normally would, the bandages and bruised everything kind of interfere with that. That's ok though, just knowing that he's next to me is enough. He holds my hand as we both fall back to sleep and for the first time in a long time, there are no nightmares. No screams. No tears. _

 

_ Just peace. Like after a storm. _


	20. Chapter 20

**_The next morning_ **

 

**_MC's POV_ **

 

Sayori and I sleep in till about 10 AM. I'm the first one awake. When I look at her sleeping, it feels like I'm still dreaming. I rub her head as she sleeps. The sensation of her hair on my hand reminds me that this isn't some dream. This is real. Thank god this is real.

 

As I run my fingers through her hair, she gradually comes to.

 

MC: "Good morning sweetheart."

 

S: "Morning.  _ yawn _ . What time is it?"

 

MC: "A little after 10 AM. Are you hungry?"

 

S: "A little. MC, how...what happened? The last thing I remember was falling and..."

 

MC: "Shhh, they'll be plenty of time for explanations later. Let's get something to eat first."

 

S: "Ok."

 

I help Sayori to her feet. I'm honestly surprise she can stand, let alone walk after what happened. We carefully make our way to the top of the stairs.

 

MC: "Ok. One step at a time."

 

Carefully her and I make our way down the stairs. About half way down the stairs, Hana comes around the corner.

 

MC: "Oh MC, you're aw----"

 

Hana drops her cup of coffee on the floor and stares at the two of us.

 

H: "Sayori...you're...KENCHI! KENCHI COME HERE NOW!"

 

We hear rapid footsteps coming from outside. Kenchi bolts from the outside porch and into the living room area.

 

K: "What!? What happened? What's---"

 

Kenchi joins Hana as they both stare at the two of us we make our way down the stairs. When we finally get to the bottom, Hana looks at Sayori, her teeth and hands clenched.

 

H: "You had me worried sick. You...you..."

 

Tearfully, Hana embraces Sayori.

 

H: "Don't ever do that to me again. You understand? Don't you ever..."

 

Her sobs cut her sentence short.

 

S: "I promise. I'm sorry I scared you Hana."

 

As Hana steps back from Sayori, Kenchi walks up and hugs her.

 

K: "You really had us scared there for a second. We thought we'd lost you. How are you feeling?"

 

S: "Hungry."

 

Hana and Kenchi both smile.

 

K: "Now that's something we can fix. Give me a little bit of time and I'll have something fixed up for you. Mind giving me a hand MC?"

 

MC: "Sure I gotcha."

 

H: "Ok hun, while they work on the food, lets change your bandages."

 

* * *

**_A little while later_ **

 

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

_ We all take a seat around the table to eat. As I take my first bite of toast, I can't explain it but it tastes better than I think toast should taste. As we're eating I notice that Hana and Kenchi are looking at MC and myself. _

 

S: "Huh? Is there something on my face?"

 

_ Hana gently shakes her head. _

 

H: "No, I'm just...it feels good to see you eat hun."

 

_ I put down my half eaten piece of toast. I have to ask the question that's been on my mind ever since I woke up last night. The look on Hana's face changes slightly. I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm about to say. _

 

S: "So what exactly happened to me? The last thing I remember is falling into the river and being swept away and then...I woke up here."

 

_ Kenchi sets down his cup of coffee. _

 

K: "Do you wanna take that part Hana?"

 

H: "When you fell over the ledge, I thought for sure you were a goner. However, that wasn't the only scary thing to happen in that moment."

 

S: "What do you mean?"

 

_ Kenchi gestures over to MC. _

 

H: "Kenchi and I ran to the ledge and saw you had hit the water. We then saw you bounce back out of the water for a few seconds before we started to lose sight of you. We both then felt something rush past us. MC ran past us and jumped off the ledge after you. We both screamed for him to wait but he was already on his way down by the time we realized what he was doing."

 

_ I turn to MC who seems mostly unfazed by the recounting of the events _

 

S: "You did what!?"

 

K: "I definitely have to say that was probably the most reckless and stupid thing I think I've ever seen anyone do. You both should be dead from not only the fall but also from the river itself."

 

_ Kenchi takes a sip of his coffee before continuing. _

 

K: "However, you'd most certainly wouldn't be here with us if he hadn't done that."

 

_ As I look back at MC, I see a faint smile. _

 

H: "We found you two about half a mile downstream from the waterfall. MC had managed to pull you and himself out of the river but you two were both in pretty bad shape."

 

_ Hana gestures to the bandages around my head. _

 

K: "Yeah, by the time we found you two, MC was carrying you back to the house. When we got back here though, he collapsed and we thought for a bit you both were not going to make it. That was what...three days ago Hana? 

 

_ Three days? I was out for three days? _

 

K: "When we got you two back in the house, miraculously, you two had no serious injuries, outside of the nasty gash you got on your head."

 

_ I feel MC's hand reach over and hold my hand. _

 

H: "MC stayed by your side nearly the entire three days. That's pretty much everything up to this point. Did you have any other questions hun?"

 

S: "No, I just..."

 

_ I caused so much trouble. I worried my friends. MC nearly died to save me. This trip was supposed to be a fun vacation and I turned it into this...nightmare. I can feel my body begin to tremble as the tears begin to form. _

 

S: "I'm so sorry everyone. I ruined our vacation and---."

 

K: "Hey, cut that out. There's no reason to apologize. You two are safe and alive. That's all that matters. As for the vacation part, we can always come back out here later. I'm sure my parents won't mind. We'll just keep this little instance between the four of us ok?"

 

H: "Just promise me you two won't do anything like that ever again."

 

_ I look back over at MC who hasn't said much this morning. I expect him to harbor some sort of animosity toward me for what happened. For nearly getting him killed. He just looks at me and kisses me on the top of my head. _

 

_ I look back over to Hana and Kenchi who are smiling at the two of us _

 

S: "I promise."

 

_ Kenchi gets up from the table and stretches. _

 

K: "Well that was good. We should start packing though. Classes start back up tomorrow."

 

_ We all agree and head back to our rooms and begin packing up to head home. _

 

* * *

**_MC's POV_ **

 

I finish packing up the last little bit of my clothes. I walk over and take a seat at the foot of my bed. I begin to remember a time when Sayori and I were growing up. She had ([skinned her knees](https://imgur.com/a/FYkaB)) and was crying. I told her she was being a crybaby. She kept asking me to help her and I would tell her she could walk on her own. She kept pestering me till I told her I'd carry her. She finally stopped crying after that. I acted back then like it was some big deal and it was, just not for the reasons I led her to believe. I carried her the same way that day that I did three days ago. I did it because I cared about her, it's just now I was a little more honest with my feelings to her about why I did it.

 

I hear a knock coming from my door. As I look up I see Sayori in the doorway. She looks apprehensive.

 

S: "Mind if I come in?"

 

I pat the spot on the bed next to me. Sayori walks over and sits down facing me.

 

S: "MC, can I tell you something?"

 

MC: "Sure. What is it?"

 

I can sense the hesitation in her voice.

 

S: "I...I...I wanted to say thank you. For saving my life...again."

 

MC: "It's alright."

 

Sayori springs off the bed. Her face a reddish pink color, the tone in her voice tinged with anger.

 

S: "It's not alright! It's anything but alright! You nearly died because of me! You nearly..."

 

Sayori lowers her head. I see her hands tighten into fists at her side. I get off the bed and stand in front of her. She slowly raises her head and meets my gaze. I can see her eyes are a mix of pain and regret.

 

S: "...just...why?"

 

I take a few seconds before answering.

 

MC: "Because I made a promise to myself a long time ago."

 

I watch as Sayori's body language changes slightly.

 

MC: "I promised myself when we were kids that I would look out for you no matter what. Granted I didn't do the best job in the world all the time and there was a time where I had all but given up on that promise but I never forgot about it. When I saw you go over that ledge, I saw my life go over too. I told myself I'd either save you or die trying."

 

I take Sayori's now unclenched hands into mine.

 

MC: "Was it stupid? Yes. Was it dangerous? Yes. Would I do it again? For you? Always. I promised I'd be there for you not just in the good times but also the bad. You're my world Sayori and I'll honor that promise forever."

 

I expect her to argue against my reasoning saying that my safety is more important than hers or that I shouldn't worry about her. Instead I feel her arms wrap around me as she buries her face into my shoulder. I don't hear any tears this time but I do feel a tighter than normal grip.

 

MC: "Remember, you'll always be worth it to me Sayori."

 

S: "Thank you for always being there. I love you."

 

"Awwww isn't that just the most adorable thing?"

 

We both jump as we see Kenchi standing in the doorway with his bags. Hana is standing behind him shaking her head.

 

K: "Oh no, don't let me ruin your moment together. Please. Continue."

 

Hana grabs Kenchi by the ear and pulls him down the stairs.

 

H: "Come on Kenchi. We still gotta pack up the vehicle."

 

K: "Aaaaaaouch. Alright, alright. Just let go. MC, come save me!"

 

Sayori and I both laugh. 

 

MC: "So are you ready to go home?"

 

Sayori leans in and kisses me.

 

S: "Let's go home."


	21. Chapter 21

**_One year later_ **

 

**_MC's POV_ **

 

Sayori and I are coming up on our Junior year of college. It's been quite busy for the two of us the past few months. Sayori and I actually are closing in on celebrating our two year anniversary soon. Wow...two years already? Time flies doesn't it?

 

I sit up in the middle of my bed and look out the window. Sunshine. It looks so pretty outside. When I think back to my time with Sayori, I realize just how much we've been through together: joining the literature club, becoming a couple, taking her to and from her counseling sessions, graduating high school, the time we all went to the beach, attending college...it feels so surreal. I would have never thought in all my dreams I'd be this fortunate. If I had to do all of this over again, the good and the bad times, just to be with her, I wouldn't think twice about it. Even though there were many painful moments in the past two years, there were so many more happy and wonderful ones.

 

I feel the left side of my bed move. Sayori wakes up and sits up next to me. The girl has the worst case of bedhead. It's really cute.

 

S:  _ Yawn _ . "Morning."

 

I lay back down and look at her. She grown so much, not only physically but as a person too. It feels like she's two very different people now. From a girl who was tormented by her rain clouds, to someone who seems to leave sunshine with every step she takes.

 

Sayori goes from sitting next to me to sitting on top of me. The color of her eyes when she first wakes up, man, you should see it. It's a sight to behold.

 

S: "So where are we going to today? You still haven't told me."

 

MC: "I haven't? I'm pretty sure I did."

 

Sayori gives me an incredulous look.

 

S: "Nope, I'm pretty sure you did not mister. So tell me where are we going?"

 

MC: "And if I refuse?"

 

A smug smile forms on her face.

 

S: "Well then, I have ways of making you talk."

 

MC: "Oh really now? Like what ex----"

 

I feel fingers sinking into my sides. As she tickles me, I try to squirm but she doesn't budge.

 

MC: "Hahahah...ok...haha-oh...hehe...kay....you win! You win!"

 

Sayori lets go and sits there confident in the fact that I'm not going to try that a second time.

 

S: "So where are we going?"

 

MC: "There's a new bakery that opened across town. I wanted to take you there. It was going to be a surprise but you forced my hand with your...unorthodox tactics."

 

Sayori's eye light up.

 

S: "Wait. The bakery that sells the enormous cookies!? We're going there!?"

 

I honestly wasn't expecting this kind of reaction over cookies.

 

MC: "Um, yes. Is that good with you?"

 

Sayori lets out a high pitched squeal and raises her hands as if she just won the lottery.

 

S: "Yay! I've been wanting to go there since they opened!"

 

MC: "Haha, I'm glad. Well let's get dressed and we can over there now."

 

As I try to get up, I notice Sayori doesn't move.

 

MC: "Uh...I'm pretty certain they don't deliver so we---"

 

Sayori places her finger on my lips.

 

S: "Shhh. I know silly but there's something else I want before we go get food."

 

I'm fairly certain I know where this is going and I am totally onboard with this.

 

MC: "What did you have in mind?"

 

S: "Hehe, let me show you. Just sit back and relax. I'll take the lead on this one."

 

I love it when she talks like this.

 

* * *

**_Two hours later_ **

 

We arrive at the bakery shop around noon. We both decided to forego going to class today. Thankfully we had no major assignments due today so today is an "us day." The weather is perfect today: sunny, warm, and not a cloud in the sky. We can smell the smell of several different baked goods from down the block.

 

The bakery is full of people so Sayori and I get in line. Thankfully this place is known for its speed as well as its food so we stand in line for only a few minutes. I order one of their large blueberry muffins and Sayori orders two of their signature chocolate chip cookies. There's a bench nearby that overlooks the water that we decide to stop at to eat.

 

This muffin is so amazing. It reminds me of the muffins Natsuki used to make. Sayori stares at one of her cookies like she found gold.

 

S: "It's...it's so beautiful. I almost don't want to eat."

 

MC: "I'll eat them if you don't want them."

 

Sayori pulls the cookie closer to her.

 

S: "No. My cookie."

 

She goes back to looking at it and slowly takes a bite out of it. The instant she sinks her teeth into the cookie, her entire demeanor changes. As she swallows it, her mouth hangs open as she stares at the spot she just bit. She slowly turns and looks at me.

 

S: "This...is the best thing I've ever tasted. Oh my god it's so...mmmmmmm...so..."

 

She proceeds to devour the rest of the cookie with a fervor that I didn't think  a person could have for food. The first cookie is gone in a few seconds.

 

MC: "So I'm guessing you liked your cookie?"

 

Sayori wipes some of the chocolate from the corner of her mouth, her smile signifying her approval of the bakery's handiwork.

 

S: "I loved it."

 

The second cookie disappears as fast as the first one. This girl really loves her sweets. I finish the rest of my muffin soon after. There's still one other thing I want to show Sayori today.

 

MC: "There's still one more thing I wanted to show you today."

 

S: "Huh? Something else? What is it?"

 

MC: "It's over this way. Let's go."

 

* * *

I take Sayori's hand as we both walk over to a large water fountain nearby. There are maybe a dozen or so people nearby. We go and stand at the edge of the water fountain. Sayori looks at me with a puzzled look on her face.

 

S: "You wanted to show me a water fountain?"

 

MC: "It's a special water fountain. It grants wishes if you throw change into it."

 

S: "Don't most fountains do that already?"

 

MC: "Yes but as I said this one is special."

 

S: "O...kay..."

 

I take one of the bits of change I have from our bakery order and throw it in first. A few seconds pass.

 

S: "So...what did you wish for?"

 

I hand Sayori one of the other coins.

 

MC: "Alright, make a wish and throw the yen in."

 

S: "Ok. This seems weird though. You still haven't told me what you wished for."

 

MC: "I'll tell you after you throw yours in. Remember, you gotta close your eyes and wish really hard for it to come true."

 

Sayori closes her eyes and throws the coin in.

 

* * *

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

_ As I hear the coin hit the water, I open my eyes. _

 

MC: "So what did you wish for?"

 

S: "I wished for another cookie obviously. So are you going to tell me what you---"

 

_ As I turn around, I see MC...kneeling. My heart immediately begins to pound. Wait...is he? Is this? He's not actually... _

 

MC: "We've been through so much together. So many amazing memories and more than our share of bad times. However, there is no one in the entire world I can imagine going through all of that with other than you. I love you Sayori."

 

_ I watch as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a tiny black box. Oh my god, this is really happening isn't it? _

 

MC: "You asked me what did I wish for? I wished for this. Sayori, will you marry me?"

 

_ I...I never thought this day would come. I had dreamed about it. Thought about it but never thought it would happen. This is all so sudden. _

 

S: "MC...I...I don't know what to say."

 

"Yes is probably a good answer."

 

_ I turn around to see...wait...Mom and Dad? As I continue to turn around I see MC's mother, Kenchi, Hana, and a few other of our friends from school. _

 

S: "Wait, what are you all doing here?"

 

K: "MC planned this whole thing. You still have someone waiting for your answer."

 

_ I turn back around and MC is still there. This feels like a dream. What do I do? _

 

* * *

**_MC's POV_ **

 

Say yes.

 

* * *

**_Sayori's POV_ **

 

S: "...yes. Yes of course I will."

 

_ MC takes the tiny gold band out and slides it onto my finger. All I can hear are the cheers and clapping of everyone around the two of us. MC and I tearfully share a kiss. Our parents walk up and congratulate the two of us. Hana walks up and hugs me, her face covered in happy tears too. Kenchi pats MC on the back. _

 

H: "Congratulations you two."

 

K: "Yeah, I can't think of two more deserving people."

 

MC: "Thank you Kenchi. Thank you Hana."

 

S: "So...what do we do now?"

 

K: "Now? We celebrate. Tomorrow? We can worry about planning the wedding later. So let's celebrate! To the happy couple!"

 

_ MC takes my hand as we go off to celebrate. It would seem MC was right. That fountain really does make wishes come true. _


	22. Doki Doki After The Storm [The Rainclouds Fade Away]

Random: Once more everyone. Let's finish this like we started it: together. 

 

But before we do that, someone special has something that they want to say first. Come on out hun.

 

Sayori: "Oh...uh hi everyone. I...I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with not only MC and myself but also Random while we went through this whole thing. It's sad that the story is coming to an end but I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. So, to all of you who've been there since the beginning, from MC, Random, and myself: Thank you."

 

Random: I think there's one other thing you forgot to mention Sayori.

 

Sayori: "Oh that's right? I have good news everyone. ([The rainclouds are finally gone](https://imgur.com/a/bPbO5)). Oh look at the time, I gotta go. I can't be late today. See you all at the wedding!"

 

Random: Hehe. I'm gonna miss moments like that for this story. But without further ado, let's get to the reason you all are here. Time to write the conclusion to Doki Doki After the Storm.

 

* * *

**_Sayori and MC's Wedding Day_ **

 

**_MC's POV_ **

 

I stand at the altar looking out at the crowd of people. Everyone's here. Sayori and I decided to have the wedding at a little chapel on the outskirts of the city. It's quieter here and the view is amazing. As the sun comes through the stained glass windows, it casts an almost otherworldly glow on everything.

 

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bundle of nerves right now. When I asked my mom how did she feel on her wedding day with dad she said she wasn't so much nervous as much as she excited. She said she got to spend the rest of her life with her best friend and that was all she wanted. That's one reason she said she hasn't remarried. She already got to have her happily ever after. She said dad would be proud if he could see what a fine young man I turned out to be. The thought that I made him proud puts me more at ease.

 

The wooden doors at the back of the chapel open up as the music begins to play and everyone stands up. All eyes turn to the back. I see Kenchi, who's in the front row, turn back and mouth to me "Here we go," as he gives me the thumbs up sign. As the music plays, I watch as she slowly makes her way up to the altar.

 

Even from all the way up here, I can still tell her eyes are fixed on me. I begin to feel butterflies in my stomach. Amazing however after all this time, when I look at her I get those same feelings. There are very few dry eyes in the congregation of people.

 

After a few more steps she stands right next to me. She looks so beautiful you all. Not even in my wildest dreams could I have dreamt up anything more perfect than this moment right here. Sayori and I both turn to the priest as everyone returns to their seats.

 

Priest: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.

 

Marriage is a sacred union between husband and wife and shall remain unbroken. It is the basis of a stable and loving relationship and is a joining of two hearts, bodies and souls. The husband and wife are there to support one another and provide love and care in times of joy and times of adversity.

 

We are all here today to witness the joining in wedded bliss of Mark Connors and Sayori Erhler. This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love with which these two shall start their lives together.

 

And now for the exchange of vows."

 

MC: "Sayori, I choose you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as my wife, my friend, and my equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other. May we have many adventures and grow old together."

 

S: "My love, I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish what we have. Together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

 

Priest: "Do you, Mark take Sayori to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

 

MC: "I do."

 

Priest: "And do you, Sayori take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

 

S: "I do."

 

I reach into my pocket and carefully pull out Sayori's wedding ring. I'm so nervous my hands are shaking. I hear Sayori quietly giggle to herself as I slide the ring onto her finger. Hana hands Sayori my ring and slides it onto my hand.

 

Priest: "With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride son."

 

The sounds of cheers and applause echo off the walls of the chapel as our lips meet. Sayori and I make our way down the aisle and out of the chapel to where the reception will be held.

 

* * *

At the reception we pose for pictures. Lots...and lots...and lots of pictures. After the photos, Sayori and I take a seat at our designated table. As everyone else takes a seat, I see Kenchi standing up on a chair holding up a glass. I'm pretty sure he started drinking a bit early. Hana, who is across the table from him, just covers her face in embarrassment. I hear Sayori next to me stifle a laugh.

 

K: "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to propose a toast to the newly married couple. MC. Sayori. I can't imagine two people better suited for each other and two people I'm happy to call my friends. May the sunshine in your lives be often and the rainclouds few. To the Sayori and MC!"

 

Everyone raises their glasses and echoes Kenchi's sentiment.

 

K: "Now, let's get this party started!"

 

Yep. Kenchi is definitely drunk.

 

We all eat and drink. The food is amazing by the way. We eat until we hear from the person overseeing the music that it's time for the first dance of the husband and wife. Sayori and I make our way to the dance floor. As we're walking Sayori leans over to me.

 

S: "So what song did you pick for this?"

 

MC: "Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up."

 

Sayori stares at me in shock.

 

S: "I really hope you're joking."

 

I just smile at her.

 

As we stand on the dance floor, all eyes are on us. ([The music starts to play](https://youtu.be/B2sR5QhSKWw)). Sayori and I slowly begin to sway to the music. If you were expecting some fancy ball dance moves from us, we're sorry to disappoint. This was one of her favorite songs I found out from Hana. Sayori used to listen to this a lot when she was studying. She said it would help her focus. Sayori looks at me and whispers into my ear during the song.

 

S: "Good choice."

 

MC: "Hehe, thank you."

 

For the next few hours, we eat, dance, and drink. As the day winds down, and the guests slowly start to leave, I notice a drunken Kenchi and Hana sitting together on one of the benches.

 

K: "Best. Wedding. Ever."

 

MC: "Haha, glad to see you had fun Kenchi. You going to be ok getting home Kenchi? You look a little like you had a bit too much to drink."

 

Hana places down one of the empty bottle of wine she is holding as she stands up.

 

H: "I'll make sure he gets back to his place safely. Don't worry."

 

A sly look forms on Kenchi's face as he stands up from the bench.

 

K: "Oh is that so?"

 

Hana stands up grabs him by his tie.

 

H: "You don't have a say in the matter."

 

K: "Ooooo I like a forceful woman."

 

H: "I'm sure you do."

 

Sayori and I say our goodbyes to everyone as we make our way back to the hotel we are staying at for the rest of the weekend. I know some of you might have been expecting me to say we went on a big fancy honeymoon or something but nope. We're saving the honeymoon trip for after we graduate.

 

Sayori and I change out of our wedding clothes almost immediately upon getting to our room. As Sayori gets out of her dress, I can hear a sigh of relief from her.

 

S: "Ahhhhhhh. As pretty as this dress is, it feels good to be out of it now."

 

MC: "You did do that dress justice though."

 

Sayori blushes.

 

S: "Thanks. You looked really good in that suit though. I was impressed."

 

I flex like I'm some body builder at a competition.

 

MC: "Yeah. Gotta show off all these college gains."

 

S: "Uh huh. Sure."

 

Sayori heads to the shower.

 

S: "Come on."

 

MC: "Where are we going?"

 

S: "The shower silly. I am dirty and I'm not laying in bed like this."

 

MC: "So you're a dirty girl? Is that what I'm supposed to glean from that statement?"

 

Sayori walks up to me and pushes me onto the bed as she gets on top of me.

 

S: "Shower. Now."

 

She gets up and walks back into the bathroom. The door closes and soon after I hear the water come on. Best not to keep the wife waiting. "Wife." That has such a lovely ring to it.

 

* * *

After Sayori and I shower, we both lie in bed together. Our first night together as husband and wife. Sayori rolls over and looks at me.

 

S: "Honey, has it set in yet for you?"

 

MC: "That we're married?"

 

Sayori nods.

 

MC: "Honestly, not really. I feel like today was just a dream. A lovely dream though but I guess it'll take a little bit before it feels like we're married. Even when I say it, it doesn't sound real."

 

Sayori lays her head down on my chest.

 

S: "Do you think we made the right choice? Getting married so young?"

 

I begin to run my fingers through her hair.

 

MC: "I think so. There's no official age for people to get married. I'm sure we'll do fine."

 

Sayori raises her head and looks at me. Even at night, her eyes seem to glow with a warm light.

 

S: "I guess you're right. The road ahead for us is gonna be hard. But I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather walk down that road with."

 

I lean in and kiss her.

 

She's right. The road ahead for the two of us is going to be hard. There's going to be ([good](https://imgur.com/a/VayQS)) times and bad. Ups and downs. Rain and ([shine](https://imgur.com/a/AAGk0)). Together though, we'll take on any and everything.

 

MC: "I love you."

 

S: "([I love you too](https://imgur.com/a/xAAtq))."


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to Doki Doki After the Storm

**_8 years later_ **

 

MC: “I think we’re almost there.”

 

S: “Oh good. I really need to stretch my legs. And I’m sure our little passenger in the backseat will be happy to finally get out of the car.”

 

I look back in the rear view mirror at our daughter. She sees me looking at her and smiles with her two front teeth.

 

MC: “Hehe, I see you sweetie.”

 

A few moments later we arrive at our destination. I pull up into the driveway of the white house before us. Sayori picks up our daughter as we make our way to the front door. I ring the doorbell and a few moments later I can hear a woman’s voice making their way to us.

 

“I’ll be right there!”

 

MC: “Yep, that sounds like her. Seems we found the right place.”

 

As the door opens we see Monika holding a little girl on her hip. Outside of her hair being shorter she still looks like she did back in high school.

 

M: “Sayori! MC! It’s so good to see you.”

 

We exchange hugs as Monika ushers us both in. The inside of her house is beautiful.

 

M: “I’m so glad you two could make it. And who is this little cutie?”

 

S: “This is Felicity Marie. Say hi Felicity.”

 

Felicity doesn't like all the attention she's getting so suddenly and buries her face into her mom's shoulder.

 

S: “Awww, come on sweetheart don’t be shy. Monika’s one of daddy and mommy’s friends." 

 

Sayori gestures to the Monika's little girl.

 

S: "What’s her name?”

 

M: “This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, you want to play with Felicity while mommy talks to her friends?”

 

E: “Ok.”

 

Monika and Sayori both put the girls down. For a few seconds there’s a bit of tension in the air. Elizabeth points to Felicity.

 

E: “Mommy, she has pretty eyes.”

 

Felicity blushes.

 

F: “T-thank you. I like your eyes too.”

 

E: “Hehe. Do you want to go play?”

 

F: “O...ok.”

 

Elizabeth takes Felicity’s hand and walks her off to one of the other rooms.

 

S: “Your daughter is so cute. Like a little mini Monika.”

 

M: “Hehe thanks. Come on into the kitchen. I brewed some coffee for us. The hubby should be back soon enough. He had to run to the store to get a few things.”

 

For about the next thirty minutes or so, we talk with Monika as she brings us up to speed about her life since we last saw her. We then hear the front door open.

 

M: “Oh that must be him now.”

 

Monika gets up from the table as her husband turns the corner with a bag of groceries.

 

“Oh I see your friends have already arrived. Sorry for being late honey.”

 

M: “Oh no worries. We were just catching up. MC, Sayori, this is my husband, Taylor.”

 

S: “Nice to meet you Taylor.”

 

Monika places the bag of groceries on the counter and then pours Taylor a cup of coffee as he takes a seat at the table with us.

 

T: “So you’re Monika’s friends? She’s told me a lot about you all.”

 

MC: “So Taylor, how did you meet Monika? I don’t think you attended our school did you?”

 

T: “Oh no no. Monika and I met in college. We were both Juniors at the time and kinda just ran into each other one day.”

 

M: “He means that literally.”

 

T: “Haha, yeah. I wasn’t watching where I was going and ran into her while trying to get to one of my classes. You could say it was love at first sight.”

 

Monika casts a slightly playful look toward Taylor.

 

M: “It took a bit but he eventually warmed up to me.”

 

T: “Mhm. Monika is the best thing to happen to me. What about you two? Monika told me you two have known each other since you were kids.”

 

S: “Yep. Mark and I have grown up together for as long as either of us can remember.”

 

Taylor looks at me seemingly confused.

 

T: “Wait, I thought your name was MC.”

 

M: “That’s what we call him. It’s his initials.”

 

T: “OH! Nevermind then. As I was. Continue.”

 

S: “Hehe, well Mark and I started dating when we were in our final year of high school and got married during our Junior year of college.”

 

Taylor looks over at Monika.

 

T: “Sounds kinda like us.”

 

Monika flashes a warm smile toward Taylor.

 

T: “Monnie, did they get a chance to meet Elizabeth?”

 

M: “Mhm. She’s playing with Felicity.”

 

T: “Who’s Felicity?”

 

At that moment we hear the pitter patter of two sets of tiny feet come running into the kitchen. From the kitchen door we see Felicity and Elizabeth have decided to play dress-up apparently. Felicity is sporting a hat far to big for her head and several scarves and Elizabeth is walking around in a pair of Monika’s heels and what look like several sets of kids’ gold bracelets.

 

E: “Mommy, daddy, look! Don’t we look pretty?”

 

T: “Yes you do baby. You look amazing.”

 

Felicity walks over to Sayori and I. She looks so proud of her outfit. From under the brim of her oversized hat she smiles.

 

F: “I feel pretty mommy.”

 

S: “You look pretty darling doesn’t she?”

 

MC: “You look beautiful Felicity.”

 

Felicity’s eyes grow wide. She rushes over to Elizabeth and through her not-so-hushed whispers we hear them talking.

 

F: “My mommy and daddy like it!”

 

E: “I told you! We should try something new on. How about we….”

 

Their tiny voices trail off as they head back into whatever room they managed to find those lovely clothing combinations.

 

T: “I know you two must get this a lot but your daughter has the most beautiful eyes.”

 

S: “That she does. And she knows how to use them too. That’s part of the problem. She has daddy wrapped around her little finger.”

 

MC: “In my defense, I don’t know of many people who can say no to that face.”

 

T: “I definitely hear ya, Elizabeth is definitely a daddy’s girl and we both know it.”

 

M: “Are you two hungry? If so, would you like to stay for dinner?”

 

Sayori and I both look at each other.

 

S: “We’d love to.”

 

* * *

In no time, Monika manages to cook up an amazing dinner for all of us. Sayori and I haven’t really had a chance to eat today since we were driving for the past three hours but boy did it taste phenomenal.

 

S: “Monika that was amazing.”

 

MC: “Yes, thank you.”

 

T: “So what did you two have planned?”

 

MC: “Well it’s getting late and I’m sure Felicity is getting tired.”

 

I look over at Felicity who is starting to nod off in her high chair.

 

MC: “You getting sleepy sweetheart?”

 

F: “No daddy. I’m not… _ yawn _ sleepy yet.”

 

Taylor looks over at Elizabeth.

 

T: “It would seem you two had a good time today.”

 

Elizabeth nods.

 

S: “Well thank you Monika for dinner, but we should be getting back. It’s getting late.”

 

M: “Ok, thank you two for coming over. We should do something like this when Natsuki and Yuri are in town. We can have a literature club reunion.”

 

We pack up our things and make our way to the car. Before we leave, we see Monika, Taylor and Elizabeth in the doorway.

 

S: “Wave bye Felicity.”

 

Felicity struggles out of Sayori’s arms, pointing back to Elizabeth.

 

Sayori puts down Felicity as she wobbles back to the front door. Monika puts down Elizabeth and the two them say their goodbyes.

 

F: “I had fun.”

 

E: “Hehe, me too. We’ll play again someday ok?”

 

F: “Pwomise?”

 

E: “I pwomise.”

 

Felicity hugs Elizabeth and Sayori and Monika both let out a collective “awww” in unison.

 

S: “That’s so cute!”

 

Felicity hobbles back to Sayori as Monika picks up Elizabeth.

 

M: “Good night you two. Don’t be strangers.”

 

As we drive away, we see Monika and her family waving goodbye.

 

* * *

The drive back is quiet. The roads are mostly empty and the stars are out. Felicity is out like a light in the back seat and Sayori is resting her head on the window. The only thing that can be heard in the car is the whir of the engine. As I steal a glance at the little family Sayori and I have made I can’t help but feel like the luckiest man in the world.

 

A few hours later we arrive back at our home. I carry Felicity up to her room and put her to bed. Normally putting a toddler to bed involves a lot of arguments and back and forth but she seems more than content to just sleep tonight, much to appreciation of her mother and I. I lean down and kiss her goodnight before leaving her room.

 

MC: “Goodnight sweetie. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Even though she’s half asleep, I can hear her reply.

 

F: “N...ight...daddy. Love...you bunches.”

 

Hmm, we love you too sweetheart.

 

Sayori and I are both exhausted from today. We make our way to our bedroom and decide to turn in for the night. Sayori changes into one of her silk nightgowns and lays next to me.

 

S: “So did you enjoy yourself today?”

 

MC: “Of course. I kinda wish we could’ve met up with Natsuki and Yuri though.”

 

S: “Mmmmm. But Yuri is overseas from what Monika told me and Natsuki is apparently really busy with her little baking business. I’m sure we’ll get a chance for all of us to see each other one day.”

 

Sayori turns out the light next to our bed kisses me on the cheek.

 

S: “Well goodnight darling.”

 

MC: “Goodnight hun. Love you.”

 

S: “Love you too.”

 

Sayori and I fall asleep in each other’s arms. What a wonderful ending to today don’t you think?


End file.
